Elfin Lied: Promised
by dyingsoul 36
Summary: Promises are important and keeping them can show the character of a man. For one boy a promise he made as a child he fights to keep even as he grows into a man. He promised to find her, he promised to save her. He promised to love her and he never lied.
1. Prologue

_Wassup people! How are all the happy, mildly bored, sometimes intrigued readers of today? Hopefully in the mood to try that gamble again and read something new and unknown and hope that its something decent._

_And by god I've got one here for you!_

_(At least I hope I have hehe)_

_Anyway I've for a while now been out of the game. The last few years have been just a void of writing and nothing really sparked my interest. Until Elfin Lied that is._

_I have 'never' seen an anime so beautiful made, so compelling a story, so heartbreaking and funny and warm at the same time. Yeah its got lots of blood and gore, yeah its got some nudity but that's because its not afraid to use whatever it can to get its point across! At the heart of EL is a love story that's got all the right stuff in it._

_Though it had a sucky depressing ending that I plan to change here and now. Ah the joy of home made fanfiction._

_Anyway this is just a taster chapter I'm still working on vector one but hopefully this text will catch your interest enough so that when I finish the next issue you'll come back to read it._

_Anyway enough crap lets roll on the show ok! Good reading!! __J_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam…**_

_**Et lingua eius loquetur indicium…**_

_**Beatus vir qui suffert tentation…**_

_**Quonian cum probatis fuerit accipient coronam vitae…**_

_**Kyrie- ignis divine, eleison…**_

_**O quam sancta, quam serena…**_

_**Quam benigma, quam amoena…**_

_**O castitatatis lilium.**_

**Elfin Lied.**

**Prologue- The promise.**

It's an interesting feeling. Knowing you could die.

The blood feels hot and sticky, flowing in rivets and pooling around me. Yet my body itself feels nothing but cold… perhaps because all my heat is spilling onto the floor around me?

I grimace. The piece of metal inside me that has now dulled to a painful throb instead of a fiery lance of agony has moved inside me as I took a deep breath. Damn it feels weird.

I take another breath. It's getting harder. The cold has spread to my thoughts now. My mind swims in icy waters and I find it hard to think straight.

Wouldn't it be so easy to just lie still and let the cold take me? The pain that tore my soul apart earlier has faded to an almost blissful numbness as my body shuts down.

Would it be so bad?

'Lucy'

My mind snaps alert like a pistol shot and my closed eyes open with a start. The name, THAT name, bringing me back from the abyss.

Everything is red around me. Red and darkness. The red blood from two bodies covers us. The red of her skirt. The red of her hair.

The red of her eyes…

"Lucy" I whisper and the crumbled body lying next to me shifts slightly. Her eyes open, those beautiful demon eyes and they fix on my pain filled ones. The pain mirrored in hers.

She opens her mouth to speak but the effort is too much and she slumps back. My rapidly returning senses become aware of an argument around us. What happened while I was away?

"It's not human! Look at those fucking horns! You want me to spare the life of this monster that ripped two of my men apart and a lot of other innocent people!?"

"I don't really care what you want to do commander. The fact of the matter is I am in control of this operation and I want this 'creature' kept alive"

What's going on?

"You think you can just come in here, flash a few shiny badges and give me orders? This is a police matter not the military's!"

A cold laugh makes my spine shiver with a cold that has nothing to do with my wounds, "Whilst my authority is beyond the question of a grunt like you there is something else that will back my words. Namely the armed soldiers you see around us and their willingness to carry out 'any' order"

Silence for a moment then, "You think I'm scared of your threats?"

"Maybe not you but what about the men under your command who are listening so intently to this conversation. Wouldn't their families be most upset if this 'girl' was able to wipe all of you out before you shot her down hmm?"

"You wouldn't get away with it"

"I've gotten away with much worse then the murder of a few small town coppers"

"Kohta…"

My gaze turns from the arguing men and back to my friend. She's breathing slowly, weakly, but somehow still finds the strength to reach out a hand towards me.

With a grunt of pain I take it, one moment to remember only one arm can grasp. Lord her hand is so cold. I give it a reassuring squeeze. I notice the twin holes in her body, one in each shoulder, and praise her strength for swatting those bullets away from her vulnerable chest.

"You always have to one up on me eh? I got one bullet in me so you have to go for two?" I say with a weak smile. She laughs softly then winces in pain, tears at the edge of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kohta"

I shake my head, "Don't be"

Parallel tears track her pale cheeks, "If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. If only I had listened to you in the first place"

"Don't care, I growl through the pain, I said I'd follow you to hell and back and that's what I'm doing"

She stares for a moment then closes her eyes tight, "I don't deserve you Kohta" she whispers.

The argument behind us reaches a peak, she reopens her eyes and nothing but sadness shines in those orbs.

"This is the end for me"

"No!"

She smiles at my outburst, "They are going to kill me that I don't doubt. But its ok, I don't care anymore"

"Lucy…"

She looks at me with a loving gaze, a sight that never fails to make my heart race even in my damaged state. I feel an invisible hand caress my cheek and despite myself my eyes become hooded as I rub my cheek against the embrace.

"You gave me the happiest days of my life Kohta. Of my whole life… if I die with those memories then that's the best death I ever dreamed of having"

I'm crying now and I feel her ghost hand wipe away the tears. I gaze heartbroken at her peaceful face, "I love you Kohta… thank you so much for everything" she whispers.

The argument behind us has finished. The cold voiced man is giving out orders to the soldiers around him. I don't have much time.

"They won't kill you"

"Kohta…" she begins.

"Listen to me! They won't kill you! You're too valuable. Too unique to kill"

She looks confused and I hurry to explain, "They'll want to experiment on you. Find out about your arms and how you got them. You're too amazing a weapon for them to kill"

My words sink in and a horrified expression is her understanding. Then her eyes narrow to those familiar (Oh god how familiar) murderous ruby slits and her cute face hardens to a steely pose.

"I will not be an experiment" She hisses.

I feel her anger, I can almost imagine her special arms trying to rise and fight, "I would rather die!"

My hand shoots forward and grabs her arm to stop her from getting up. I can't see them but the click of weapon catches tells me the soldiers have noticed her new found determination.

"No you'll live" I say with force. She glares at me, the gaze would terrify other boys (And a few men too) but I was never really affected by it.

"You'll live. You'll survive. And I'll come find you. I don't care how long it takes I'll come find you and take you away and we'll start a new life somewhere else"

She looks uncertain, her lower lip trembles and I wish I had the strength to kiss her again.

"Kohta I…"

"I'll come find you" I repeat.

"It would be so long, she lowers her eyes and shakes with emotion, you would forget me"

"Never! I hiss, I would never forget you"

"…promise?"

I raise her chin so I'm looking into her eyes, burning those beautiful scarlet eyes into my memory.

"I promise" hell I'd already said it once why not twice? "I love you too damn much to ever give up on you"

Her watery eyes stare into mine and she gives a squeaked sob. Damn it I wish I had the strength to pull her close.

A strong force, unseen, grabs me and suddenly Lucy has pulled me to her and her lips have meshed with mine. My face heats up but I welcome the warmth as I move my lips against her soft ones.

She tastes sweet and copper. The blood is probably mine but I don't care. For a moment nothing exists but the feel of her body against mine. The melding of our lips. Her red hair all around me.

And then she's gone. Torn from me by strong gloved hands and I fall back, a dead weight, without her to hold me up.

I look up seeing a soldier in a sinister face mask picking Lucy up. I wonder if he is insane to try and manhandle Lucy when she could tear him in half with a thought but then he stabs a syringe into her neck and her body goes limp.

"The Diclonius is secured sir"

"Good. Bundle her up and take her to the transport. I look forward to uncovering her secrets back at headquarters"

Lucy. I wildly twist my head to track her movements. It hurts but I have to see her.

I catch her eyes. She's awake but helpless. She's being carried through the doorway; she's being taken from me.

Her lips move but no sound emerges, her beautiful eyes are growing heavy with the weight of the drug in her system. I reach out my one hand towards her and whisper 'I love you' over and over praying she never forgets it.

I'll find you Lucy. I don't care how many years it takes I'll find you and save you. I repeat it, a mantra in my head, as my body finally gives in and slips into unconsciousness.

I could die. I could never wake up. But I know that won't happen. No matter how much I am hurt I'll survive because I made a promise.

I promised a girl I love I'd save her… and I don't break promises.

"Director what about the boy? Should he be terminated?"

A cold laugh, "He's just a child, an orphan with no family and a very questionable recent history. If he somehow escapes being committed I doubt he'll ever become a threat to us"

"Yes sir"

"Come the true work is about to begin. Now that we have a live Diclonuis my plans are guaranteed fruition"

"Understood sir"

Director Kakuzawa looked down at the young boy who lay in his own blood. It would be a miracle if he survived the next twenty four hours with his wound alone. No a boy like him would never be a threat.

And now… with this 'Lucy' his great design was finally changing from a dream to a reality.

With a sneer he turned on his heel and strode out into the night. Medics rushed by him to tend the boy but he paid them no heed. His destiny was all laid before him.

End Prologue.

_**On the next volume of Elfin Lied: Wounded hearts and tortured souls meet and fine solace in each other's hearts. A friendship is born while those who are ruled by malice and hate do everything they can to break it. A little horned girl finds peace for a time until the past of a young man with blank eyes consumes them both in its fury.**_

_**Blood rains and tears flow in the next episode of Elfin Lied, 'A silent scream'**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_And that's a wrap. Like I said this is just a taster and I hope its got your mouth watering. Give me a bit more time and I'll have the next chapter up and don't worry. Its gonna be more then just five or six pages._

_Thank you for reading this fellow readers and don't forget to type up and add your own works to the collective. Au revoir!_


	2. Vector 1: Part 1

_Ello good people of all ages, colours, sexes and varying levels of sanity ow you doin'?_

_Heh. Well thankies to all my previous reviewers for the previous chapter it was just an experiment but the positive feedback was more then enough to get me started with this next bit._

_Firstly so sorry that this took so long and will continue to take a long time. This is just vector one (chapter 1) but I already have over sixty pages and its dragging a bit now so, to get a feel for how my fellow ff writers and readers feel about this story I've cut what I've got in half and submitting it as an oh so original 'part 1'._

_Hopefully you'll like it cause I'll cry if you don't but I'll need reviews for that so please! Review!_

_And now the warnings: this work of fiction will contain violence, (Elfin Lied! Duh!) swearing, mature themes, and some nudity, (though not yet). It also has themes of self harm, abuse, and suicidal thoughts and feelings._

_Please. If you are sensitive to this sort of thing please don't read and if it upsets you or you may feel some connection to the suffering of the characters just remember. SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER! There is no guaranty of an after life and even a life of suffering is better then the void. Besides what may be bad now will be fine in a month or two. Trust me. I've been in such situations._

_Anyway! Without further ado I give you my AU elfin lied story!_

_Disclaimer: Elfin Lied, its characters, story etc etc do not belong to me and I intend to make no money from this though I'd love a job. Thank you!_

The seaside town of Kamakura was known as a busy and energetic place. With its long beaches, seaside resorts and attractions it cultivated a bustling tourist trade and many families and couples came to its shores to have fun and be merry.

The locals and visitors always said for a fun time at low cost this town has it best. And in most cases they were right.

But very soon things would change in this town as the lives of a group of people played out along its shores. Their tragedy's, loves, pain and battles, would mark the land for decades to come.

It started as most tales do when a young boy met a young girl. A very unusual little girl.

A girl with horns.

**Elfin Lied: Vector one/ part one.**

**A chance encounter.**

_'I Look back into the past and dream of the days of peace and happiness. They are gone. And in their wake lies sorrow and blood... how I wish paradise had not changed.'_

Stars would twinkle overhead like angels up here at the shrines, here at night in the quiet and stillness it was easy to imagine something holy was present in this sacred place. At night the statues and huts meditated and those seeking solitude found it among the chipped, old, but still serene statues.

At this time, long past sunset, a young boy was finding time alone. Standing along the cliff side path that led to an overlook of the sea he stared silently at the carved archways and the stone monks who knelt within them. The ancient wise men smiled down at those who walked this path with sadness in their hearts.

The boy was young, no more then eleven or twelve. No age at all in today's modern era. His hair was scruffy and ragged, hanging in thick strips down the back of his head and almost covering his face in heavy bangs. Like the sky above it was a deep black and had seen better days. Washed days to be precise.

The boys' appearance was one of neglect. His clothes were dirty and ragged. A faded black shirt and denim jeans flayed around the knees and ankles and with most of its colour gone. The clothes hung on a skinny frame that had long forgotten whole meals.

Worst was the boys' face. A person so young should not have such emptiness in their expression. The smooth skin was tanned but showing signs of strain. Heavy lines under the eyes showed little sleep and a certain tightness to lips that did not smile.

The boys' eyes however, were a deep blue like the ocean. But unlike the waters they did not sparkle but instead had the likeness of stagnant water. Reflected from those eyes were a dead soul and even the ability to cry had been lost.

But a bark distracted him and the boy had to blink rapidly to clear his head. Turning round he spied a small brown puppy sitting at the edge of the path watching him, apparently appearing from nowhere.

It barked cutely, whining in concern at his sad face then bounded forward and barked again, wagging its tail enthusiastically as it went into a play bow. The boy stared for a moment then took a hesitant step forward. The puppy yipped encouragingly.

"Stay away from him!"

The boy looked up from the dog in surprise as a girl ran from the bushes and scooped up the puppy. The dog barked wildly, licking the girls' face as she glared at him with red colored eyes.

"He's my friend. Don't you dare touch him!" she threatened, her young face set into a menacing expression.

The boy stared back. Confusion on his face as he looked between the girl and her puppy. He shook his head slightly closing his eyes and taking a breath. When he opened them again the expressionless mask was back.

The girl watched as the boy turned away from her and went back to staring at the statues. Her dog nuzzled her cheek and the girls angry face faded to be replaced with confusion as the boy ignored her.

"What are you doing up here?"

The boy didn't respond, "hey I'm talking to you!" the girl spat.

He finally turned; an annoyed look her answer and then his eyes looked up and spied something her messy red hair couldn't hide.

The girl caught his gaze and a blank look came to her face though her eyes flashed with pain.

"Why don't you take a photo while you're gawking at them" she sneered.

The boy looked back at her and for the first time an interested look came to his eyes. He took a step forward and the girl clutched the puppy closer to her protectively, her narrowed ruby eyes watching him carefully.

"Kohta! Kohta where the hell are you!"

Both kids jumped at the shout and the girl looked back down the path. In the distance a woman could be seen climbing the path calling out and looking around her.

The boy watched the approaching woman for a moment then looked back at the girl. She looked between him and the woman then coming to a decision turned tail and ran back into the bushes, her dogs yapping fading as she disappeared.

"Wait" the boy whispered as she disappeared but failed to be heard. He continued to stare into the distance as the woman spotted him and ran the rest of the way.

She came to a panting halt next to him, huffing and puffing tiredly as she glared at the young boy.

"Kohta! What are you doing out here? I told you to stay inside why do you insist in creeping out into the night all the time eh?"

Kohta didn't answer just continued to stare after the vanished girl. The woman huffed and grabbed his hand tugging him to follow. The young boy allowed himself to be guided without complaint as the woman muttered under her breath, "Damn kid... I'm getting tired of having to drag this kid back all the time... why do I always draw the short straw anyway?"

If these words hurt Kohta made no sign but the boy continued to twist his head and gaze back behind him. For the first time in days something had awakened him from his cold thoughts and it was beautiful...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up children its time for breakfast!"

Lucy groaned and rolled over in her bed. The sheets were warm and safe and she really didn't have the energy to face a hectic day. Yesterday's night time trip had not helped her cold and weakness still plagued her body.

The young girl heard footsteps outside her door, as always the person behind hesitated before entering her room to wake her. Her small body grew still as she waited.

The door opened with a squeak and a middle aged woman peeped into the room. Her eyes were stern and filled with unease as they fell on the young girl lying on her bed staring into space.

"Hey its time for breakfast and then class. Teacher Makamura will be annoyed if you are late again young lady. So don't dawdle"

Lucy's eyes lazily turned and met the matrons brown ones. Her ruby orbs betrayed no expression and she made no answer as the matron scowled and closed the door muttering 'creepy kid' as she left.

Lucy stared at the closed door for a few moments before she swept her sheets aside and climbed out of bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, readying herself for the ordeal ahead.

The girl managed a few moments standing before her legs began to wobble and she had to reach for her bed frame to steady herself. She scowled as she fought against her own body. The constant weakness a nuisance she could rather do without.

"Stupid illness" she hissed. Wasn't life bad enough without having a flu bout that had lasted the better part of a week?

Her arms were sluggish as she stripped out of her pajamas. She caught sight of her naked self in her rooms' mirror and paused for a moment in thought.

Looking back at her was a young twelve year old girl, yet it was hard for Lucy, (she didn't have a surname that she knew of) to associate the strange sight as being her.

'What a wretched creature I am' she thought to herself. Pale skin that seemed to have been painted white. Skinny legs and arms and the barest of curves, not skeletal but just slender and plain. Nothing special at all there.

She knew her body was starting to change. The gross and unnerving classes she and the other girls had just started taking this year with the matron about puberty and all that yuckiness had explained everything to her. But still she knew even at this natural cycle she was being scammed by mother nature.

She held a hand above her head gauging her height. The other girls had begun to shoot up in size but she remained small and sickly. Like a young plant kept in darkness and unable to grow to its full potential. She idly wondered if she'd just wilt and die before she even reached sixteen.

She thought of all the other girls her age milling the corridors, gossiping about their changing bodies. Beauty tips and fashions that changed week to week. Talking about boys and clothes and make up. All placing so much importance on their outward appearance.

Her own boyish figure had long been a topic of scorn to the girls of the home. No boy would ever want her they said. They'd have to be desperate to consider a freak like her.

'Freak'

Her eyes met her reflections and she glared moodily at the blood-colored orbs. How many other kids had such strange colored eyes? Growing up she had always wondered why her eyes were marked with such a demonic colour. It hadn't helped her gain any friends.

And her hair? Sharp and spiked downwards, hanging down in thick red bangs over her face that gave her a hostile, menacing expression. Styling and fancy hair cuts were non-existent here and Lucy had taken to cutting her own hair then allow another. She didn't trust anyone near her with a blade. She didn't like the only style she knew how to do well but it helped stop people bothering her.

And last, but no means the least of natures curses, the two horns that grew from her skull. Rising as curved bone nubs from her crimson hair. The physical manifestation of her 'freakiness'.

The girl clamped a hand over the smooth bone and gripped it tight. Why did she have to be cursed like this? Had she done something terrible in a previous life? Why had she been the one to have a mother who believed she had given birth to a monster?

'Stop it. This isn't going to help you any' she reminded herself.

With a huff of irritation she set about getting her uniform together. Buttoning and pulling on her skirt with disease-ridden hands was a chore unto itself.

"Wish I had another set of hands" Lucy muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was lunchtime and morning classes were over. As usual Lucy had drifted through her classes with barely any attention except a dirty glare at Mr Makamura when he had called her up to the front of the classroom. He accused her of not paying attention in his class, which was true, but when he demanded an answer to his on board question she got it instantly. She'd always been very smart. However he hadn't liked that and had done his best to pettily mock her in front of the class.

Lucy picked at her food, stabbing the meaty gristle with idle attention. She suspected the cafeteria lady was secretly trying to kill them all by serving up constant high fat factory meat. In long term planning it had some merits.

A shriek and an ugly laugh made her look across the room towards Tomoo and his gang of friends. Another boy, smaller and weaker then Tomoo naturally, had just had his bowl of beans dunked over his head. Tomoo was laughing and his big dumb friends were joining in the fun by flicking hard peas at the crying boy.

Tomoo was, for lack of a better work, the school nutcase. And Lucy's' personal tormentor. A wiry kid, average height, with brown hair and brown eyes he looked like nothing special.

Yet the boys bloody minded violence, bullying nature, and twisted evil mind gave him a fierce reputation. 'Nobody' messed with Tomoo and the boy had inventive ways of punishing those who did.

The way the young mans slitted eyes light up with delight as the small boy cried with beans running down his face made the horned girl shudder.

'Still better him then me' Lucy thought without much sympathy.

A loud chair scrape brought her attention back to the group; the small boy had found some courage and was threatening to tell on Tomoo and his cronies.

A dark look came to the bully's face, his sinister grin fading to an ugly snarl. Grabbing the boy by the throat he pulled him close, whispered something into his ear, then sent him packing with a swift kick to the ass.

The beaten kid ran from the room and Tomoo glared at the rest of the people in the room, daring anyone to say anything. Everyone suddenly became involved in a silent eating competition.

'Wimps' Lucy thought in contempt. But then... she didn't want to pick a fight either. But neither was she scared of that troll. Well... not completely.

After a few minutes when Tomoo had sat down and starting to chat to his gang the buzz of conversation returned to the cafeteria. Lucy blanked most of it out until the girls sitting at the table behind her said something interesting.

"Hey did you guys see that new kid in maths this morning?"

"What that really creepy looking boy?"

Lucy turned her head slightly. Creepy boy?

"He was kinda cute"

"Yeah but he was a total nutjob. Did you see what he did to Unsho when he tapped him on the shoulder? He totally tried to kill him!"

"Yeah but Unsho is a creep you know he hangs out with Tomoo"

"But still did you see that look in his eyes? Man that was scary"

Lucy listened intently to the girls sitting behind her as they gossiped about this 'new kid'. He sounded interesting and Lucy had a strange suspicion she knew who it could be.

"Look its him! He better not try and sit with us!"

Lucy followed the girls nervous gaze and saw a young boy, probably her own age... maybe a year older, walk into the cafeteria. Silence fell as he gazed around the room with those blank eyes of his then without a word he joined the lunch queue, staring into space as the people around pretended to not be watching him.

"Man he's creepy"

Lucy felt a brief pang of sympathy as the whispered words around her were filled with cruel comments about this new boy. She knew first hand what that was like. What was his name again?

"Kohta... it was Kohta" Lucy said softly to herself. The name had a nice ring to it.

"What's that? Do you know him?"

Lucy shut her eyes for a moment in annoyance. She had to go and pipe up. Oh well time to face the music.

She turned in her seat fixing the more painted of the two girls with her special 'psycho' eye look. "No" she said sharply.

The older girl's lips pouted, her bright lipstick making it seem like she had a cherry for a mouth. "Well I'm surprised at that. Would have thought you could sense other weirdos like you with those"

The girl nodded towards Lucy's horns and hidden under the table Lucy's hands bunched into fists. God how she wished she could shut up everyone who made fun of her. She wished they'd just leave her alone.

Instead she turned away ignoring the girl and her friend who now began to, not so quietly, whisper about her behind her back.

'They're not worth it. Just ignore them' she told herself.

She glanced up searching for Kohta again. He had finished collecting his meal and now was walking this way. Unease filled Lucy, would he try and sit next to her?

To her surprise he showed no sign of recognizing her as he took a lone table some distance from her. The ruby eyed girl watching him from the corner of her eye but not once did he glance in her direction.

"That's weird" she muttered to herself.

"Checking out the new kid freak? Fancy having a boyfriend as weird as you?" laughed a horribly sinister voice.

'God not now'

A hand leaned either side of her as someone drew close behind her. She tensed as stale breath filled her nose and someone chuckled close to her ear.

"Heard you know that weirdo over there. Anything you can tell me about him?"

"I don't know him. And even if I did I have no intention of doing anything that helps you Tomoo" Lucy hissed as she grew more and more agitated.

"Oh I'm hurt. No really I ask a simple question and then you go and insult me! Why is that?"

Tomoo sniggered, "Perhaps I'm asking too much of you 'Lucy', he said her name contemptuously, perhaps manners is something horned girls weren't born with"

"Just like they weren't born with parents," he added with a cruel smile against her skin.

The words and physical touch were too much and Lucy turned in her seat and swung a fist at Tomoo. She winced as he caught her hand and held her at bay. She lashed out with another fist but he caught that too and held her tight.

Tomoo laughed at her murderous look as he held her trapped. He looked her over and smiled, "You know you're cute when you're angry" he said with a leer.

Lucy's eyes narrowed to twin red points as she felt an anger she had never known erupt in her. She didn't care if he pounded her she would do everything it took to wipe that horrible grin off his face.

However before Lucy could throw herself forward into a tackle a glob of instant mash flew through the air and splattered over Tomoos face. Both girl and boy remained frozen for an instant before Tomoo shrieked and retreated, clawing at the mess over his face.

He glared around the room, "Who did this!?" he yelled, his voice tight with rage.

All heads in the room turned towards one point. The point occupied by a young boy with black hair and blue eyes who held a blob of mash in his hand and was smirking at Tomoo.

Tomoos eyes bulged with anger as Kohta smiled at him pleasantly then let fly with another payload of potato. Tomoo ducked it this time but one of his cronies behind him wasn't so lucky and got a face full of mash.

The bully let loose a roar of fury and made a move towards Kohta and to Lucy's shock she saw the boys sapphire eyes narrow to slits as he readied himself to fight.

'He's insane'

"What's going on in here!?"

All motion stopped as the matron stepped into the room eying everything around her with a severe look. Her brown eyes behind her spectacles swept over Lucy still slumped tensely in her chair, Tomoo and his friends covered in mash, and Kohta glaring at them with dark eyes.

"That boy threw mash at me and my friends matron!" Tomoo yelled pointing an accusing finger at Kohta.

Lucy opened her mouth to argue that he had been doing it to help her and then shut it again. She wasn't sure how she felt about him helping her and really... would telling on Tomoo get any good done? The matron thought she was a freak too.

"Why did you do this young man?" the matron asked Kohta with a haughty look. Behind her Tomoo was grinning sinisterly at Kohta.

The boy blinked then his eyes flicked towards Lucy. His expression was blank but she knew what he was thinking, 'are you going to say anything?'

Lucy ducked her head in shame then remembering herself glared back at the boy. 'I didn't ask for your help. I could have handled that on my own' she thought defensively.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The matron's words caught Kohtas attention again. He stared at her for a moment before he picked up his fork and began eating again. Effectively dismissing her.

The matron's face grew tight and her lips thinned to a faint line at Kohtas rudeness. Behind her Tomoo made a throat slitting motion and the two stooges laughed silently with him.

One of them winced as Lucy kicked him, glaring at her as venomously as she was as him.

"Young man I know you have been brought here under strained circumstances but your rudeness will not be tolerated for much longer. You may be here much longer then you think and making enemies so quickly is not a very smart thing to do in your situation," the matron said with a light sneer at the end of her speech.

Lucy looked between her and Kohta but the boy made no notion of having heard her. 'What does she mean strained circumstances?' Lucy wondered.

The matron turned towards Tomoo and his group who quickly looked honest and polite by the time her eyes fell on them. "You three go and get yourselves cleaned up before your next class. And you, she added sternly to Kohta, will meet me in my office after fourth period"

Kohta didn't respond and the matron added angrily, "And I expect you be there or there will be consequences!" before marching out of the room.

'Bitch' Lucy thought.

Once she was gone Tomoo strutted over to Kohta who tensed as he approached. Once opposite him Tomoo leaned over the table and said simply, "You're a dead man walking" before turning and leaving.

Lucy watched him go. She knew Tomoo had a vicious streak and an even worse temper but was he serious?

The bell rang and everyone rushed to get their bags together and hurry to class. Going a little faster then normal due to the oppressive atmosphere in the lunch room now.

Lucy picked up her bag and glanced over at Kohta, the boy was carefully sorting his books into his school bag and was paying little attention to the people talking loudly around him as they left the room.

Lucy considered saying something to him but at the moment all she wanted to do was blank out the rest of this day until tonight when she went to see her puppy. As she turned to go she saw Kohta reaching for something on the table.

She stared in amazement as he picked up his kitchen knife, an especially sharp looking one, turned it over curiously in his hands before putting it in his bag and zipping it shut. As he stood up their eyes met, his blank expression tilting slightly as he considered her, then he was walking away without a word.

'What is going on with him?' Lucy thought with confusion and, strangely, a lot of fascination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day, as Lucy hoped, went by in a blur. Classes were the same boring affair. Trying to listen to the teacher and make some effort towards an education that seemed pointless as she ignored the people around her and gave the occasional icy glare at fools who so much as looked at her.

It wasn't that she couldn't be nice to people. At least she thought it was possible but she hadn't tried yet, it was just all the so called 'normal' people around her were just such a bunch of retards and vicious persona's wrapped in children's skins that she had no wish to interact with.

'The only friend I have is a dog and he gives much better comfort then any human I've ever met' Lucy thought gloomily.

She was walking back to her room to get some scraps together for her friend when she literally bumped into someone. She had a habit of walking in a daydream but this was the first time she ever hit anything.

The person was tall and solid and Lucy let loose a little 'Umpth!' as she hit the floor butt first. Shaking her head to clear the sudden nausea (she still didn't feel very well) she looked up with a glare at whoever hit her.

"I'm so sorry miss I didn't see you there. Are you ok?"

The adult who had walked into her (she wasn't gonna admit to having made a mistake) was a smart looking sort. The usual posh specs, snappy suit and superior expression. Probably a prospective parent or new teacher coming to check out the home. There was usually three or four adults a week coming by to visit the home and sometimes they left with a child. His concerned voice did make Lucy hold back her snappy retort.

"I'm fine" Lucy muttered standing up with some difficulty. She swayed the instant she got on her feet and to her surprise the stranger reached out a hand to steady her.

But the hand stilled as soon as he caught sight of her horns.

A frown came to his face and Lucy froze as she saw his barely hidden revulsion. "Excuse me but do you... are they?"

Lucy swatted his still outstretched hand aside and gave him her dirtiest look before walking on by. She could feel the damn old man still watching her. Or more specifically her horns.

'I hate them... I hate them all. Why do they have to keep doing this? What did I do to deserve their disgust?'

She quickly reached her room, slamming the door shut behind her and leaning against the cold wood as she blinked back tears.

"Bastard" she hissed, choking back a sob.

She stared up at the ceiling focusing on going back to her numb place. In her normal state of blank detachment where she couldn't get hurt. She didn't know why she was getting upset so easily lately... maybe what Tomoo said earlier was what was pushing her over the edge?

Its getting harder to stay sane in this place.

Lucy shivered at the unpleasant thought. She wasn't going to go down that road.

Looking out of her window she could see the sun starting to set. For the first time today she smiled a real smile.

"Time to go see my friend" she said to herself happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta looked up into the night sky, staring dreamily at the distant specks of starlight that shone overhead. He always came to this spot when he was at his worst. The small path leading up to the mountains with the monks staring down at him were so peaceful.

The wind was cool and refreshing in summer. A gentle breeze that stirred the leaves of the plants around him and made them whistle pleasantly to the boys ears. Another plus of this place was that at this time of night nobody came here and even if they did with all the bushes and trees, and the winding path itself, it would be hard to see him at all.

He sighed and reached into his bag searching around for something with a practiced hand. He paused for a moment then slowly withdrew a scrap of paper from the tattered rucksack.

He looked down, and with trembling fingers opened up the folding parchment. When it was revealed a smile came to his face and his hands shook slightly as he stared intently at the picture in his hands.

A tear fell from his now bright eyes that he quickly wiping away with a throaty sniffle. Examining the photo for a minute longer in silence he tenderly put in down and drew something else from his bag.

His smile grew wider as he placed the music box on the soft earth beside him. He seemed lost in thought and memories as he ran a shaky hand over the worn polished wood before carefully flipping the catch and opening the lid.

There was a rattle of moving gears and then a gentle melody played from the music box. A song from heaven that touched deep into Kohtas heart and moved his soul.

He wondered what the spoken version of this song was like. Probably some kind of hymn that would be like a church choir. All Latin and echoing voices.

He closed his eyes and hummed along with the song as his hand absently reached into the bag again. He licked his lips in anticipation as his hand closed around something cold and smooth as beside him the little box continued to sing its beautiful song.

Opening his eyes the dark haired boy rolled up a sleeve with his spare hand, his movements slow and careful, almost drugged even.

A skinny arm was revealed to the starlight. An arm covered in scars and glistening red lines along tanned skin. Kohta looked down in contemplation, a frown on his face as he considered his arm then he removed the knife from his bag and picked a spot.

The knife drew red... and it all felt good to Kohta.

Lucy laughed in delight as her puppy yipped happily and licked her nose, "Did you miss me?" she asked with a smile. The puppy answered with another bark and lapped at the girls giggling face more fiercely.

"Stop, stop, stop! Tee hee! I'll never be dry again!" Lucy laughed. The puppy stopped and stared up at Lucy with its little tail wagging wildly and Lucy smiled back. It felt so nice to have someone be happy in her presence.

"I'm so glad I found you... I don't know how I'd stand this place if it weren't for you"

Lucy's smile wilted in sadness, "Tomoo was mean again to me today," she said softly. Her puppy whined in concern as Lucy hung her head.

"He mentioned my parents... making fun that I never had any... always making fun off me"

She sniffed miserably, "I used to think one day they'd come for me. One day I'd have a real family. But they aren't coming... they're never coming. THEY NEVER WANTED ME AT ALL!"

Covering her face with her hands Lucy let loose all her sadness, that had been building up all day and that she had been trying so hard to hold in, in a teary wail. Beside her the little dog whined and nudged her knees with its nose in an attempt to console her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy said thickly as she wiped her nose on her sleeve, I'm always crying around you. Probably not the best thing a friend should do"

Lucy smiled wetly and petted her dog that continued to watch her with concern. It was the sympathy and pity in those cute little eyes that always made Lucy cry. It wasn't that they upset her or made her angry it was just that she didn't feel she had to put on a false image around him.

"If only people were as nice as you" Lucy whispered as the puppy licked her fingers.

The puppy stopped licking her fingers suddenly and looked up into the trees around her. It sipped questionably and tilted its head as if listening to something.

"What is it? Is someone coming?" The red haired girl asked with concern. The puppy barked in reply and Lucy's eyes hardened to a flinty red as she glared around her. If it was Tomoo or one of his pack she didn't care how much they hurt her she'd kill them if they went near HER friend!

After a few moments with no evil boys approaching Lucy wondered if maybe her friend was just hearing a squirrel or some other animal. But after a while Lucy began to hear something herself. A sound of some kind...

"Music" Lucy breathed as she listened intently. It sounded like some kind of classical melody. Something that was sung out by ancient instruments in a place of worship. It sounded nice...

The puppy obviously agrees as it barked again and ran off in the direction of the sound.

"No wait!" Lucy cried as her friend ran off barking and with a curse she hurried after him.

Kohta hummed along with the tune in the air as he drew the knife over his skin in practiced motions. He had long ago stopped feeling pain when he reopened the wounds and instead now felt a strange form of pleasure whenever he cut deep. Weird but it was the only form of 'feeling' he could acquire so he continued to do it.

He hadn't been able to feel anything but cold ever since that day. The day that his father and sister...

"Caneene stop! Come back!"

Kohtas head snapped up with a start and he whirled round, knife raised, as he heard a girl shouting nearby. He glared into the bushes around him and tensed, as there was a rustle in the undergrowth.

A puppy came dashing out of the forest barking loudly at him. Its barking became a confused whine as it saw him then it yipped and wagged its tail happily as the puppy remembered him.

Kohta remembered that dog too. It was the same one from the other night... which meant that-

With a burst of leaves the same horn headed girl rushed into the clearing and froze as she saw Kohta. Her eyes flickered between her puppy and the knife Kohta was still holding in the air threateningly.

With a glare he lowered his weapon but didn't let go.

"Its you again"

Silence.

Lucy frowned at him, "What are you doing here so late?"

The boy smirked slightly. He jerked his head towards the music box and then raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

Lucy narrowed her eyes but decided to play along. With a similar jerk she indicated her dog that was now happily scratching his ear with a hind leg as he sat between them. Kohtas lips twitched but he still made no sound and instead began to look around him with disinterest.

"Do you ever talk" Lucy said as she picked up her dog and held him close, a glance from Kohta was her reply but he quickly went back to gazing around.

'What is up with this boy' Lucy thought in confusion. She didn't know his name. She didn't know anything about him. Yet she had had more contact with him in the last two days then anyone else at the home. Well friendly-ish contact as the others just made fun of her.

Her dog barked again and the boys deep blue eyes were drawn to her furry friend. "His name is Caneene" Lucy offered noting the interest in his gaze.

He looked up at her again and Lucy squirmed slightly at the silent staring, it was getting a little creepy even for her.

However her unease faded quickly when she saw his eyes lock onto her horns again and a confused look came over his face. The attention was more then enough to get her blood racing again.

"Stop staring" she said low and cold. He blinked and tilted his head considering her. Her angry ruby eyes having no effect on him as he examined her.

The music stopped and both youngsters came out of their trance at the sudden silence. Kohta looked down at the music box and bend down to pick it up.

Lucy watched the boy tidy away his things and began to feel very silly standing here in the middle of the night, with a boy who wouldn't talk to her, and still with a bit of a fever.

'This is stupid' Lucy thought and she shook her head at her own strange behavior and turned to go.

"I'm not gonna stop staring" came a soft voice from behind her.

Lucy gasped in surprise and turned sharply meeting the sapphire eyes of Kohta as he looked up at her from his crouched position.

"What?"

Kohta pointed towards the horns, "I'm not gonna stop staring at them"

Lucy's face tightened as her familiar anger quickly resurfaced. Bad enough to insult her and show disgust but to be so blatant about it!

"And why is that?" she hissed as her eyes glared at Kohta past her red bangs.

The boy's face remained impassive but his words were surprisingly gentle, "Because I think they're pretty"

Lucy froze for a moment as his words were taken in then a pink blush came to her cheeks. 'What the hell?'

"Are you making fun of me?" Lucy demanded as Kohta finished packing his stuff and stood up. The boy shook his head and shouldered his bag.

Lucy didn't know what to make of him. This was all so weird. Was it all a trick? It had to be a trick!

Trying to wrap her mind around the first praise her horns ever received Lucy's eyes were darting all over the place and quickly fell on the knife Kohta was still gripping in his hand.

Finally she noticed that the simple steel cutlery was stained red with blood.

"What the..." Lucy followed the hand clutching the knife, followed the thin trails of red liquid that ran down the tanned skin, and to her shock saw dozens of criss crossing cuts covering the boys arm.

Kohta noticed her gaze and looked down too. For a moment something like anguish and guilt came to his face but it was quickly suppressed behind the blank mask.

The blue eyed youngster raised his arm turning it this way and that studying his own wounded limb as Lucy stared in confusion and horror.

"Did you do that... to yourself?"

Kohta gave an almost unseen nod, his attention still on his arm.

Lucy had a stricken look, "Why?" she asked as she clutched Caneene nervously.

Kohta stared at her for a moment considering then, in one swift action, he slashed deep across his palm. He didn't even flinch or grunt as the blade cut deep.

Lucy gasped in shock as a splatter of blood soaked the ground and could only watch in a mixture of sickness and fascination as he held his torn hand out for her to see.

"Because it lets me feel" Kohta explained and for the first time a smile came to his lips.

Lucy turned away slightly uncertain how to respond or what to think but Kohta had said enough and the boy turned on his heel and walked off back to the home.

Lucy watched him leave wondering whether to say anything. He obviously had some serious problems and the girl could feel the words 'wait!' just begging to leave her mouth.

'He did say my horns were pretty...'

"Wait a moment!"

The boy paused for a second now around three meters from her, Lucy couldn't see his face but she swore he was shaking slightly. Was he scared?

"You can... talk... to me if you want?" Lucy offered fighting back her own fear.

Kohta turned his head slightly, his black strips of hair hiding his eyes from her but she could tell he was considering her.

"No"

Lucy took a step back as if stung.

"Its better if I don't"

And with that he legged it.

Lucy stared after the running boy. What was up with him? Why was he such a...a... something annoying that's for sure!

Yet despite her anger and some hurt at his rebuke she was still deeply fascinated by this meeting. This was certainly the most interesting thing that had happened to her in recent years (if ever).

"Come on Caneene I'll take you back home ok"

The puppy barked and with a smile she headed back into the woods to her friends hiding place. She'd have to find some way to get more food for the two of them tomorrow but now she had something else to interest her.

'Kohta... are you someone who's hurting as much as me?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucy would you mind paying attention please. Or is the history of our country of no interest to a young girl like you?"

Mr Kimuchii's snobbish voice brought Lucy out of her daydream and back to boring reality. She turned away from her blank gazing outside to the stares of her fellow classmates and teacher. She was just having a nice little fantasy then.

"My apologies sir" the horned girl said blandly. Her teacher sniffed reprovingly and her classmates snickered amongst themselves.

"Listen child you already have a history of tardiness that is not getting any better with your constant goofing off. I hope that you'll start to pull things together soon as we have an examination period coming up soon"

Lucy just stared back silently after her teachers speech, 'Like I care about stupid history. Is their any value to me for all this?'

The teacher cleared his throat and carried on with his description of the Second World War. Lucy tuned out very quickly.

Today had gone on as normal. Take classes, daydream, ignore Tomoo, etc endless etc. She glanced outside again watching the birds fly by in the sky. Oh to be as carefree as they are...

Her crimson eyes came out of their daze and focused on something outside. Her classroom was on the second floor of the home and she had a good view over the fields and most of the campus. A class had just left the main building and was heading out towards the sports area.

A messy black haired boy was in the class.

Lucy looked more intently. Kohta was hanging at the back of the class, head down and walking at a steady pace as the rest of the group chatting amongst themselves. He wasn't talking to anyone and everyone else was ignoring him.

'He looks so small' Lucy thought, and wondered at her strange emotion. Kohta was wearing green shorts like the others and his tanned legs were skinny and shook slightly with his steps. Was he ill?

And he wore a long sleeved shirt. Everyone else had a white T-shirt but he was wearing a baggy black number, 'probably to hide his scars'.

The PE teacher gathered the class together and started handing out some equipment. Looked like they were gonna play rounders or some such. Lucy watched as Kohta hovered at the back of the class and even from this distance she could see apprehension on his face as the class was split into two teams.

'Poor thing'

"Miss Lucy!"

Lucy shot up in her chair, eyes wide from surprise as her teacher glowered down at her from beside her desk.

"I am getting tired with your attitude miss! Why do you continue to show such blatant disregard for your betters and the education and support we give you?"

Lucy stared up at Mr Kimuchii's incensed eyes and a dozen replies filtered through her thoughts, sorry sir, it won't happen again, I haven't been sleeping much. That at least was true.

However when the elderly man's eyes flickered up to her horns for an instant, just a mere instant, and she caught a brief flash of resigned dismay in his eyes as if that explained everything. Behind him she could see her classmates openly watching the spectacle with amusement on their oh-so smug faces.

Lucy lost it.

"Well sir its probably because you're an old fart who just drones on and on and on. And I try not to, I really do sir, but the sound of your voice just puts me to sleep so well. I can't help myself"

Lucy smiled sweetly.

Mr Kimuchii gaped at her.

What happened next was supposedly bad but she couldn't stop smirking the whole time.

"Go to the matrons office. Disgrace to the home. Yadda yadda bloody yadda"

Lucy muttered rebelliously to herself as she wandered the halls on her way to the tyrant's office. Mr Kimuchii had told her to go there and wait for him but as his class didn't finish till two thirty she was taking the time to wander the halls and clear her head.

She understood she'd probably get into a lot of trouble. Extra cleaning duties, maybe some losses of leisure time. She'd definitely have that old hag shouting and belittling her for a good while until she had laid her issues on her.

Yet Lucy didn't really care. The red eyed pre-teen had little in her life anyway that she considered worthwhile. Take away her possessions. What would those be again? Give her less treats then the other kids. Did she even get any in the first place? Extra lessons or even private detentions. Great some time to herself away from prying eyes.

'The only thing I care about is Caneene and they have no clue about him so I'm not worried' Lucy thought with some satisfaction.

Wandering the second floor corridors, occasionally catching snatches of laughter and high-pitched conversation from classrooms she passed Lucy wondered how Kohta was doing. He didn't look very happy to be in that sport class.

'Something we have in common then' Lucy hated PE and sports not because she was unhealthy (except for the non-stop flu) but the whole enforced team games made her feel sick. Having to tolerate being around people who didn't want her presence was something that always got her nerves highly strung.

She glanced out the corridor windows moodily. The tall glass panes with no blinds gave a view out into the town and Lucy could make out the forest and high slopes of the mountain paths just past the buildings and streets. The hustle and bustle of the town meant nothing to her. The wilderness just beyond was much more to her taste.

Caneene was out there somewhere, wandering the forest happy and safe. Lucy missed him with a sharpness she hadn't believed possible. Shame she had to wait till gone nine to sneak out and see him.

She was still staring out into the forest, considering maybe just going out to see her friend for awhile and to hell with the matron, when she spied a figure leaving the homes grounds.

The person looked back towards the school, suspiciously looking around to see if he was being followed, and Lucy was surprised to recognize that young boy.

"What's he doing?" Lucy mumbled to herself as Kohta, satisfied he wasn't being followed, slipped out the main gate and headed towards the path to the shrines.

"What'cha looking at?"

Lucy gasped and shot a glance to her right towards the owner of the perky voice. She eyed a pigtailed girl who somehow had sneaked up on her. The girl looked back at her curiously before glancing out of the window.

"Hey should he be leaving the school at this time of day?" the new girl wondered aloud. Her voice was high and squeaky but not unpleasant. Lucy was mildly surprised to see nothing but innocent confusion on the girls' face instead of the usual snappiness.

"Probably not" Lucy replied cautiously.

"I guess I don't blame him for wanting to be alone. He hasn't had a good start here. Everyone thinks he's creepy and they make fun of him a lot. Even if he is weird I don't think that's right"

Lucy remained silent but watched the girl with some curiosity.

"So are the two of you friends?"

Lucy blinked and her face betrayed nothing but frank surprise, 'What the?'

"Friends?"

"Well I saw him stand up for you in lunch the other day and I wondered if maybe you two were friends?" the girl replied sheepishly.

Lucy felt a strange pang in her chest at the reminder of that day. She still felt a little guilty about that.

"I didn't need his help"

She scowled at the diminishing figure of Kohta. Beside her the girl tilted her head uncertainly as she regarded Lucy.

"My name is Miko by the way"

"Good for you"

The girl frowned slightly, "Why are you out of class too?"

"Did anyone tell you you ask too many questions" Lucy snapped.

The girl looked hurt and Lucy felt again a strange pang of guilt. What was wrong with her these days?

"Sorry... I just... I just haven't been having a good day"

Miko nodded and went back to smiling happily and looking out of the window. 'She accepted that so easily' Lucy thought perplexed.

"I wonder if its harder to be in his situation then ours" Miko said thoughtfully. Again Lucy got the impression she was speaking more to herself then to her.

"Situation?"

"You don't know?" Miko asked giving Lucy a surprised look.

'I don't really get a lot of gossip' Lucy thought of saying. Instead she shook her head.

"His family were murdered. Not less then two weeks ago! The police have him as the only witness and they haven't caught the man who did it yet so he's being kept here for his safety. They think that he'd be safe here as we're so out of the way"

"Besides, she added with some sadness, who would care to investigate orphans like us?"

Lucy stared out at nothing. 'His family were murdered?'

For the first time in a long time Lucy felt generally sorry for a human. Miko was right. They never had family and parents and that hurt like hell but surely its much worse to have lost loving parents. To have that safety, warmth and security that we all so crave and then to have it taken from you overnight.

'Maybe that's what all the cuttings about? His weird silent manner too? God he's not gonna kill himself is he!' Lucy thought it rising panic.

"Doesn't he have any family at all?" Lucy asked hurriedly.

Miko shook her head. She looked out again and sighed, "Poor guy"

Lucy was thinking alone the same lines. So that was why he was the way he was...

'But still... it makes him interesting but... its not like he's anything special. He's just another annoying boy'

'He did complement your horns though' whispered a quiet voice in Lucy's head.

'He's probably just making fun of me or setting me up for something' Lucy argued.

'Maybe. But what if he was being serious? What if he's actually nice?'

'Yeah but... what if he's not! Is it worth the risk?'

'Wouldn't it be better to take that risk then go through life always wondering?'

'Hey its not like this is a marriage proposal or something to be considered! I don't even know him!'

"Are you alright?"

Lucy snapped out of her internal argument. She saw Miko giving her a funny look and looked away bashfully. "Sorry I was away somewhere" she mumbled.

"That's ok, I do that all the time!" Miko chirped with a full smile. She glanced outside again ('She's always looking all over the place' Lucy observed) and gasped.

"Oh no"

Lucy followed her gaze and felt her stomach clench and a familiar acid hate fill her being. She glared ruby slits at Tomoo and his two friends as they appeared below, glancing around them furtively and skulking up the path as they creep out of the school.

"What are they doing?" Lucy muttered under her breath as she watched Tomoo huddle with his two lackeys and have a whispered conversation.

The answer became apparent when they came out of their huddle, smirking and punching fists together and generally looking unpleasant, and headed off in the same direction as Kohta.

'Oh shit'

Lucy's mind whirled. What should she do, what should she do?

Tell a teacher? Nah they wouldn't listen. Especially as at the moment her reputation was at an all time low. Maybe if she went to see the matron herself and explained she'd listen?

Now that she knew about the reason Kohta was here she was sure she could make a few veiled threats about how the police would feel if a witness were hurt under her supervision.

No. That still would take too long. By the time she got the old woman to do anything something serious could have happened to Kohta.

"They can't be up to any good," Miko said in a hushed voice. She was clutching her hands tight against her chest in worry.

Lucy didn't answer. Inside her head she kept replaying the last words she remembered Tomoo saying to Kohta.

'You're a dead man walking'

He was gonna hurt him. A lot. Lucy always knew Tomoo was crazy but over the last year he had been getting far worse.

The last time a boy had back talked to him, and then told a teacher about Tomoo bullying him, less then a week later he had been found by police outside in the woods one morning after being missing a night.

He had been pounded to a pulp, and when asked who did he said he didn't remember. Police and the matron still believed he'd been attacked by some crazy in town but Lucy knew better.

Tomoo had always smiled when he saw the boy. And that kid had never spoke a word again in Tomoos presence.

'And Kohta defied him. Kohta fought back without fear'

What Tomoo did to that boy will pale in comparison to what he will do to Kohta. He might not even return from his trip to the woods.

'Is this really any of my business though? Should I really be sticking my neck out for him? I've never got involved with anyone else's problems before' the cold part of Lucy argued.

'He said I had pretty horns'

'He's a human. Humans lie'

'He looks so lost and alone. He hurts himself to feel. He can't be bad to hurt himself can he?'

'Forget him! Go back to the way we were before. He's a complication we don't need!'

'No!'

"No!" Lucy snapped. She wouldn't leave him! He helped her and it was time she repaid the debt. Even if just to make things even so she can forget him.

"No what?" Miko asked in confusion. She quailed at the ferocious look the other girl gave her.

"Don't tell anyone what I'm doing" Lucy said quietly. Her words heavy with the promise that something unpleasant would happen if Miko did.

"O-Kay... um... what are you doing?"

She almost whimpered as Lucy's eyes narrowed to even scarier slits, "I was just asking!" she squeaked.

"I'm going to help him" Lucy hissed. Then she turned and sprinted down the corridor quickly taking a right and disappearing down a flight of stairs to the ground floor.

Miko waited for her breathing to return to normal before she hugged herself tight and shivered. She had watched this strange girl a few times and felt sorry for how badly she was treated. She believed that half the stuff people said about her was probably just rumors and felt all she needed was a good friend. That's why she decided to approach her when she was alone and looking sad again.

She trembled harder. But even though the girl seemed ok she couldn't get the sight of those two red eyes turning to scary looking slits out of her mind.

She wasn't sure how but she was certain that the horned girl could be extremely dangerous if she wanted to be.

She looked out the window as Lucy appeared below and ran after Tomoo and Kohta.

"Good luck"

Kohta smiled happily as he walked slowly through the tree-lined paths of the 'deadzone' as he named it.

Out here in these few square miles past the town hardly any people came here and the few that did were easy to spot and avoid for Kohta. This area was half forest, half-beaten tracks and the rest near abandoned but interesting landmarks.

He considered where to go to spend his time. The winding paths he followed lead to many places such as the shrines, the graveyards and other favorite spots. A favorite was the 'wise mans way' the meandering dust roads that lead to the top of the hills that were lined with the benevolent monk statues. It was his favored wandering route as it was quiet and peaceful and if he followed it all the way to the top he had a beautiful view of the sea from the top of the long stairs that lead back down to the town.

If he left the path about halfway up, stumbling through a great deal of bushes and forest in the process, and walked for a few minutes he'd come to a clearing where the stone dogs lie.

It was eerie but nice there too. Just a wide-open space with long flowing grass and dotted with ancient statues of dog spirits, cracked and pitted by age but still serene.

'Or maybe the graveyard?' It was close to the town and if he wanted to get their unseen he'd have to force his way through ten minutes of forest but it was 'the' place to go if you wanted to be alone. He kinda felt sorry for the sleeping dead there. They never got visitors it seemed to him.

"I'll go to the dogs today" Kohta decided aloud. He smiled at his own voice and tried a giggle for his own enjoyment. The sound hung in the air and now Kohta laughed openly at how silly he was being.

'I haven't felt this happy for a long time'

The reason for his high spirits, (well as high as they could get considering) was of that girl last night. That strange and beautiful girl with horns.

He almost believed he'd stumbled onto a sprite or woodland spirit that first night he met her. She looked so ethereal, so pale and shiny red, that he thought she 'had' to be something unique.

Oh and of course there was the horns.

But that just made her more special! More individual. More one of a kind.

And to have seen her the next day and know she really existed. That she was just a normal girl who lived in the real world too. It had been even more amazing.

And then he saw, and heard, how badly she was treated. The kids at that miserable home thought she was a freak just because she looked different. And that scum bag Tomoo, the slime, had tried to harm her.

He had felt a delicious little thrill when he threw that mash at the boys' face. And when that same foolish boy went for him... he wished for nothing more then to take his knife and show him the error of his ways.

Shame the matron stopped him.

'Oh well we can't get everything we want' Kohta thought with a wry smile. He was feeling in just the right mood now to get some decent work done. He looked down at the sling bag he carried and thanked the stars that he had been able to keep some of his stuff.

The whole police lock-up had done away with most of his possessions.. that and the blood... covered...

"Stop thinking!"

Kohta shuddered and gave himself a shake. He was having a good day so far. For once don't think about the world and just enjoy being alive and alone ok!

"Dogs it is" the dark haired boy muttered and continued down the path.

'Where is he!?'

Lucy looked around wildly as she followed the dirt path. She had covered almost a mile, well her feet felt they had, and she had seen no sight of Tomoo or Kohta.

She had hoped to tail Tomoo and hopefully be able to intervene if anything happened. Of course 'how' she was going to intervene and stop Tomoo she had no idea. She hoped something would come to her when she was on the spot.

But what had to happen? Tomoo ditched her! The rat had vanished, him and his two thugs, and Lucy was wandering the paths with no idea where to go. She assumed Tomoo had split his group and sent them into the undergrowth to search for Kohta, leaving her alone in the middle of nowhere.

'And that means now I could be in trouble if Tomoo finds me alone before I find him' Lucy thought with not a little nervousness.

She looked around again. Small insects buzzed around her and birds chirped from their seats on the trees. The whole area was tranquil and calm except for the frantic girl alone on the path.

"Ok where to go. I kept seeing him on the monk path... maybe he's there?"

Lucy looked round and frowned as she spotted an alcove with one of the stone monks. The holy man smiled benignly at her scowl and Lucy swore. "Ok he's not at the monk path cause I'M here and he's not"

She scratched her horns as she drew a mental map of the area. Where would he go? Somewhere quiet obviously. Somewhere he could be alone and uninterrupted but that would appeal to his own weird nature.

Kinda like her actually. 'Ok so where would I want to go' Lucy thought with a slight grin.

The graveyard was nearby that place was quiet if a little creepy. Naw he wouldn't go there, at this time of day someone would be there. The monk's path he obviously wasn't at and he wouldn't be in town.

'He could have just disappeared into the forest and be sitting on a log somewhere'. Lucy dismissed this. Kohta seemed the type to have to 'be' somewhere. Even if it was somewhere anyone else would think is nowhere it would be 'somewhere' to him.

As she considered this the answer lit up in her skull. She almost heard the 'ping!'

"Dogs bodies" Lucy whispered and then grinned. Of course! That place would have to be where he was!

With a new sense of direction Lucy headed back down the path and shouldered her way into the forest.

"Piece da la art" Kohta said as he added some of the finishing touches to the sketch before him. He had been working on it since last night and had had a burst of inspiration to finish it off this morning. Hence his escape from gym class.

He glanced up at the statue he was sitting against and shifted round so he was facing it, "What do you think?" he asked to the stone dog.

It didn't answer of course but Kohta still chuckled at his own childishness. Yep. He was still a little kid at heart.

He hummed a little tune, the closest he could get to Lilium without his music box, and made some smooth strokes with his pencil. His eyes frowned in concentration and his tongue just poked out the corner of his mouth as he erased a line here, added some tone there and then-

"Wah-laa!" Kohta beamed proudly at his finished masterpiece. He was certain he had captured the beauty, if not perfectly then at least acceptably.

'Now here's the thousand yen question... do I show it?'

Kohta gnawed on his lower lip as he started to pack away his things. He knew it was a good picture but would she like it? He had only seen them a few times; did he get them right? Where they bigger, were they smaller? What if she was disgusted?

'I did say I didn't want to talk' Kohta thought. He also remembered punching the wall of his room when he got back for being so cold to her.

He glanced at the picture again, reverently picking up the sketchpad and smiling happily. Maybe he'd include an apology with this. Yeah that would work. And if it didn't at least he tried.

'Though if she tells me to get lost I'll…I'll..."

Kohta thought about this some more. Ever since last month he'd been living in a world of grays and muted sound. Nothing seemed real or important. When everything you've ever known has been cut out from under you it's hard to find a place in the world again.

But then he saw her. And for the first time in a long time he started to see in colour again. The fact it was in blood red just heightened his interest. He wanted so much to get to know her more... she was just so cool.

But what if she said no?

'Go on living. So what if she rejects me? I don't need her. I never did. This is just a phase I'm going through, puberty and all that. If she says no I'll go back to the dark and never bother with anyone again'

Kohta let these thoughts write across the blackboard of his mind and then rubbed them out. Maybe it would all go wrong but he had to try. He 'needed' to try.

Now he just needed to find her.

Kohta got to his feet slinging his book bag over his shoulder patted the dog statue he was resting against its head and took his first step towards disaster or salvation.

And froze as a recently known, and incredible unwelcome person stepped out from the scrub and entered the clearing in front of him.

"Hey creepy. How's it going?" Tomoo asked with a smirk.

Behind him his two lackeys stumbled out of the growth and moved to either side of Tomoo. They too were fixing Kohta with predatory stares and they stood tense and ready.

Tomoo watched Kohtas eyes regard them silently and the boy could almost hear the bullies' thoughts. You're alone. There's three of us and one of you and no escape.

You. Are. Screwed.

"Damn" Kohta muttered as Tomoo began to walk towards him and his partners fanned out to either side surrounding him.

Tomoos smile just grew wider as Kohta slowly unhooked his book bag from his shoulder and dropped it on the ground. He took one step back and held his arms out at his sides, tense and ready to fight as the three predators drew closer.

"Lets play" Tomoo said with a crazed light in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy heard the shout and quickened her pace through the scrub. Dodging trees and cursing thorny bushes she dashed through the woods knowing she was just a few yards from the clearing.

Her lungs burned and her limbs felt weak and sluggish. Her head hurt and not for the first time she was wondering 'why the hell am I doing this?'

She also wondered what help she could be in any struggle as her flu was kicking in with a vengeance right now.

She burst into the clearing and came to a wheezing halt. She fought to refill her lungs with air, hold herself up, and at the same time make sense of the scene before her.

Kohta was standing atop on of the fallen dog statues, one foot braced on a cracked head and another on the ground as he held his knife at his side and glared at the boys around him. The shout had been one of Tomoos friends who sported a bright slash across his hand and was huddling back shooting hate-filled glares at Kohta.

Tomoo and the other were just a yard from the defiant boy and while the other bully looked wary Tomoo was grinning widely. He didn't look the least bit scared but actually happy.

"Well, well! The freak has some serious guts after all! You got a lot of anger there, wonder why? Is it true then what happened with your family then? Something must have happened to make you what you are now"

Kohta stared back at Tomoo and the hand holding the knife shook slightly. Lucy watched as Tomoo tilted his head and gave Kohta a look of concern. "You look a little sick there mate. What was it really that bad seeing your family killed? Did your daddy beg or did he try and fight for you?"

Kohta shook again and his teeth were bared in a snarl as he took a step forward. "I bet he fought, Tomoo continued, but I guess it wasn't enough or you wouldn't be here now. Was he just outnumbered... or was your dad a wimp? Threw one punch and got laid out flat in seconds"

'What the hell is he doing?' Lucy wondered in astonishment. Kohta looked like he was ready to kill Tomoo and Lucy had a strong feeling he was capable of murder. He held the knife tight in his hand and judging by the thick blood that the injured bully was trying to stem Kohta hadn't been holding back the fatal blows.

"What about your sister? She face her end bravely, show some guts, Tomoo paused and a smirk came to his face as he considered his words, OR, he continued after a snigger, did she squeal and cry like a little baby?"

Kohta was shaking so hard he could have been in a gale. He had stopped snarling and his lips were set in a thin line and his eyes burned with hate. He gave the bleeding boy a warning glare before striding past him towards Tomoo. His knife held low and shining with blood as he advanced on the other two boys.

'He's not worried at all. He's just smiling and watching him with those evil eyes of his. Why? What's he planning?' Lucy thought with worry.

She watching Tomoo carefully, mind racing as she tried to make sense of what was happening before violence erupted.

And then she saw it. Tomoos right hand was in his pocket and hadn't left at all during his speech. She could see the bulge of a bunched fist and wondered what he was holding. He had long baggy trousers and deep pockets… it could be something very long and 'very' sharp.

And then it clicked. Kohta had a brandished knife and a will to use it. Tomoo and his friend hadn't shown the slightest trace of fear despite the wounding of their companion. It could mean only one thing.

'Tomoo has a weapon too! And he's actually going to use it to seriously hurt Kohta. Maybe even kill!'

"Everyone stop!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

All eyes turned to her, surprise in Kohtas, annoyance in the two goons, and anger, then malevolent glee in Tomoos.

"Hey its the other freak! Here to help your boyfriend freak? Gonna stand side by side with him as he faces his enemies just like in those stories we hear about?" Tomoo crowed with an ugly laugh.

"He's not my boyfriend Tomoo. And speaking of boyfriends shouldn't you and you're two 'partners' be finding some bushes to have some fun in?" Lucy hissed back.

"Ew you're gross!" the boy next to Tomoo yelled. Tomoo glared at him before giving Lucy a sneer, "That was crap Lucy. I would have thought you could insult better then that"

Lucy let that slide. She glanced at Kohta and could see he wasn't even looking at her. His burning eyes were fixed on Tomoos back and his hands were white with how tightly he was holding his knife. He looked ready to blow at any moment.

He took a step forward…

"This is stopping right now!" Lucy screamed to get everyone's attention again.

'And to stop Kohta doing something stupid'

"Oh no freak I think it's just getting started"

Tomoo looked back at Kohta and his hand moved within his pocket. Like changing grip.

"Don't do this Tomoo"

The boy laughed, "Don't do what freak? Me and creepy here are just gonna have a little rough and tumble for awhile. Boys do it all the time!"

"And if someone got hurt… would it all be a terrible accident?" Lucy hissed. Now even Kohta was looking at her.

Tomoos eyes narrowed. "Could be. But there might be more then one accident if you don't leave. Right now"

"You wouldn't get away with it"

Tomoos smirk was gone now. Instead just that strange light in his eye was left as he softly said, "I've got away with it before 'Lucy'"

Her red eyes flickering between Tomoo and his silent cronies, Lucy found herself believing it. She had to think carefully here.

"You can't have any more fun with us if you did something…permanent" she said slyly. Trying to appeal to his sadistic nature.

The boy grinned, "Who said I'd do permanent? Unforgettable now THAT'S something different!"

"But if the matron found out. She'd have questions for you"

Now it was Lucy's turn to grin, "She may have people with clipboards come to ask you questions… and do tests"

Tomoo snarled at her and with a burst of movement had pulled a long butcher's knife from his pocket and brandished it at her. He took a step forward and snarled. "But she won't find out. Not if you want that face of yours carved up"

Kohta had started to rush forward, knife raised and an animal whine escaping his throat as the remaining bully stepped forward holding a smaller kitchen knife. The one with the bleeding hand was still too busy trying to stem the flow to get involved but he was watching intently.

"WAIT!"

Movement stopped again and Lucy quickly carried on, "Some things even she won't be able to ignore Tomoo! Beating up another boy, making some threats with a knife that you can later deny that's one thing. Something you can easily worm you're way out of"

Her eyes had hardened to blooded flint as Tomoo stared back suspiciously, "But beating up a girl, Lucy whispered as she slowly raised a hand, and threatening her is something completely different"

Everyone stared at her in confusion, none of them could even begin to guess what she did next. Before anyone could react Lucy slapped herself, hard, right across her cheek.

Her lip broke and she tasted the copper tang of her own blood. The right side of her head flared red with pain but Lucy ignored it and grinned evilly at Tomoos stunned expression.

Suddenly her expression changed to one of horror. She held out her hands as if to ward something off, "Tomoo please don't do this!" she sobbed. And she slapped herself again.

"What the hell?" Tomoo looked on with such confusion it was almost funny. His two lackeys had their mouths open with shock and even Kohta looked freaked out.

"I told him to stop! I begged him matron! But he just kept hitting me! BITCH, BITCH, BITCH! HE CALLED ME!" Lucy screamed in a display of heart rending tears.

Then she punched herself in the stomach. So hard she really did shriek with pain and her knees almost gave out as she doubled over around her clenched fist.

"Lucy"

Kohta spoke her name and started to walk forward, the confusion on his face was great but he was determined to help her. To stop her from doing these strange things to herself.

His motion snapped Tomoo out of his trance and he squared himself up to take a lunge at Kohta when Lucy spoke again, distracting him.

"And do you know what else he did matron" Lucy's words came out dull and lifeless. "Do you know what he did next?" she whispered with her head still lowered and her red bangs shadowing her face.

She looked up and her eyes were calm as they met Tomoos. "He said I deserved it. He said a freak like me was meant to be used. He said it was almost a favor"

The boys all stared as Lucy's hands ran down her body, over her flat chest, sliding down her slight curves before coming to a halt gripping her skirt.

The horned girl smiled. "He said nobody would ever want me so he'd show me just the once what it was like. Like charity" she said pleasantly before she took a firm grip and ripped her skirt apart.

The group was frozen. Bullies and Kohta all stared as Lucy threw the tatters of material in her hands aside. Her skirt was now ragged and torn and easily visible, right up between her pale thighs, was the white material of her panties.

"I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen, Lucy continued as she tore at her shirt. Seemingly completely at ease as buttons popped and the slender flat expanse of her stomach was exposed, "I begged and begged but he wouldn't listen"

Lucy put her hands on her hips and eyed the boys in front of her. It was somewhat amusing to see that most of them were blushing. The two stooges she couldn't care less about but the tint of pink on Kohtas cheeks was kind of flattering.

It was quite a flash of inspiration she had just had. Those lessons about the dangers of the world, and Mr Makamuras hinted... words... towards the class had taught her a lot.

Kohtas eyes met hers and he blushed further. But he frowned and made a motion with his hands as if to say 'what are you doing?'

Lucy carefully dabbed at her bleeding lips, her fingers coming away bright with blood.

"It hurt a lot, but he didn't seem to care" Lucy continued with her strange narration. Tomoos face was thunderous as Lucy reached down and smeared her own blood across the white of her underwear. The others were beet red. The grunts obviously getting excited ('disgusting filth') and Kohta frowning as he tried to figure out what she was doing.

Only Tomoo had twigged it and he was openly snarling as Lucy smiled mockingly at him. Weight on one hip as she cocked her head and studied him.

"Those are the things I'll tell her you did. And she 'will' believe me Tomoo"

"Because rape… is a very serious crime. It would be the final nail in the coffin for someone with as questionable a history as you Tomoo" Lucy finished with a wide taunting smile.

Tomoo was shaking in rage, "I'll kill you" he hissed.

Lucy waved a hand dismissively, "Maybe, but you'll leave a lot of evidence around. Kohta will spill a lot of your blood for the cops to go over and when they see the state I'm in they'll immediately suspect the worse of you"

Lucy eyes were dark with righteous glee, "Even if you got away with it the suspicion will follow you for the rest of your life. The little wonder in the people around you as they think 'did he really rape and murder a poor little orphan girl'?"

Tomoo continued to shake with fury and his two partners were looking confused, "Tomoo what's she talking about?"

Tomoo roared and whirled round, smacking the boy right round the cheek with a fist, "Shut up! Can't you figure it out yourself?"

Before he could blow with rage Lucy quickly walked forward saying as she did, "But if you leave. Right now. I won't say anything to the matron. About what happened or what 'could' have happened"

Tomoo continued to glare at her and Lucy met his gaze with a bland look. Outside she appeared cool and aloof but she knew just how wrong this whole situation could go. Sure if Tomoo snapped and killed her and Kohta he would be caught later for it. But that wouldn't help her would it?

Behind Tomoo Kohtas mind was racing. He had listened carefully to Lucy's speech and decided it was one hell of a gamble she was taking. If that creep decided to go for her anyway…

'Dammit. Why'd you have to show up Lucy? I'm not scared of these fools or death; hell I might even welcome it! But now I'm almost in a panic about protecting you'

The blue eyed boy would be damned if he'd see anyone else he cared for hurt and he remains helpless. (Even though he still barely knew Lucy)

"Well Tomoo what's it gonna be?" Lucy demanded. Her eyes hard as steel as she stared him down. The boys chest rose and fell as his breathing rose. His breath coming in high pitched hisses like kettle steam as he got more and more worked up.

Eyes still glowed with madness and with slow careful motions he raised his knife and took a step towards Lucy. His face was set in an animalistic visage of hate and even the horned girl felt a twinge of fear.

And then he laughed, high and child-like and stowed away his knife.

Lucy blinked with surprise as Tomoo spread his arms wide and gave her smile, "Well played 'Lucy'. I'm impressed despite myself" He turned towards the other two, "Guys we're leaving. Don stop your whining and get moving. You can get the nurse to look at it later"

"And as for you, Tomoo said, his words almost gentle as he looked over Kohta, we'll have to meet up later and catch up ok?"

Kohta didn't answer. His flat cold stare was words enough.

Tomoo grinned and waving his two friends forward made a bee line for the trees. The two stooges, (Lucy was growing to like that term) gave her unpleasant looks as they passed. 'We'll get you later' their eyes said. Lucy just made a "teh" noise as they passed.

Tomoo walked slowly past her and Lucy didn't maintain eye contact this time. Everything seemed to be going well and she didn't want to set him off. Yet she couldn't stop her slight shaking as he drew level with her.

"Oh and by the way freak"

Lucy turned and Tomoos fist caught her in her gut. All the breath was pounded out of her body and all she could do was make a choked whine as she fell to her knees.

Tomoo looked down at her with a sneer, "I wouldn't be able to leave with piece of mind if at least 'one' of those bruises on your bleached skin didn't come from me"

Lucy heard running steps and glanced up to see Kohta rushing forward, "No!" she gasped out as loudly as she could and to her relief the boy halted uncertainly.

Tomoo nodded, "smart boy" he said with an insulting smile. "Later freaks" he laughed as he carried on and disappeared into the scrub. His pleasant humming as he left filling Lucy's veins with black hate as she tried to hold back her tears.

A pair of scuffed trainers settled into view and she glanced up as Kohta kneeled down beside her a concerned look in his eyes. He reached out a hand to help her up and the red haired girl growled, "I don't need your help" she wheezed.

A glint of mirth came to Kohtas eyes, "Humour me" he said and before she could complain he had taken her under the arms and helped her to her feet.

The girl swayed unsteadily, still holding her stomach painfully and Kohta held her gently by the shoulders to steady her, "You ok?" he asked as she winced.

"Fine" Lucy mumbled and turned her head. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading all her self-injuries were throbbing and her split lip was especially painful.

That and she felt uncomfortable being held like this. Weakness was something she had tried to avoid for most of her life and she didn't want to show it now. Even if she felt Kohta wouldn't mock her for it.

"The pain will fade quickly. Cuts sting for a while but the pain is something that can be ignored"

Kohta offered Lucy a scrap of cloth from his pocket and she took it warily. She tapped at her lip tenderly hissing at the pain, "Is that a fact?" she asked feigning boredom.

Kohta nodded his face serious. "Maybe I'm unique. Pain is something I don't have a problem with. But when I… first started… I quickly found that the pain fades long before you stop bleeding"

"Just as well" Kohta smiled as he waved his scarred arm.

Lucy didn't answer and after tending to her lip handed back the bloody scrap and looked around avoiding Kohtas eye. Now that the crisis was over she was at a loss of what to do. She didn't really want to talk what she wanted was to curl up and rest in bed. But she didn't want to blank Kohta either. She had just taken a beating, (mostly by herself) for him.

"We should head back, teachers are probably getting suspicious and we don't wanna get jumped by Tomoo again out here" Kohta said as if reading Lucy's mind. She nodded warily and began to walk back into the forest Kohta following closely behind.

'This day just keeps getting better and better' Lucy thought as she forced her weakened body to trough through the brush. Her torn clothes making her cold and letting whip like branches and sharp leafs itch her bare skin.

'Such is my life'

Kohta watched silently as Lucy led the way. He desperately wanted to talk to her, thank her, carry her for Christ's sake she had torn up her clothes! She must be so weak and cold right now.

Yet he knew she wouldn't appreciate it. Lucy was a fiercely independent person and he already guessed she was used to doing everything herself and would rather suffer then accept help. As foolish as it was he did admire her for it.

'Still dad taught me to treat girls right and I wouldn't have allowed Kanae to walk through a forest in this state. I don't care if she argues I'm helping her out!'

Fortunately for Kohta he didn't have to start an argument as at that moment Lucy stumbled and fell to the earth. She swore loudly and Kohta bit back a grin as he hurried up to her and kneeled beside her.

"What are you grinning about?" Lucy asked with a deadly tone. But her tone and incensed eyes just drew Kohta closer in.

He smiled wider, "Just thinking how unladylike it is to swear like that. Until recently I didn't know girls could be so dirty mouthed"

Lucy glared at him some more and huffed, "Obviously you didn't hang around any strong girls," she said with a sneer.

"There's such a thing as strong girls?" the boy asked with wide-eyed surprise. Lucy shot him an angry look and Kohta grinned again.

"Come on let me help you up"

"I don't need your help!"

"Yes you do now get up"

Lucy growled as Kohta ignored her mad swots and picked her up settling her on to her feet and holding her steady. Lucy just glared at the ground and didn't bother to thank him. She tried to barge past but he wouldn't budge so she was forced to meet his eyes with pissed ruby ones.

"Would you get out of my way!" she demanded.

But Kohta appeared to be lost in thought. His eyes unfocused as he mulled something over and examined her. Suddenly reminded of her exposed underwear Lucy blushed and had to fight the urge to cover herself. She had her pride still.

"I don't think I can carry you for long in my arms" Kohta said to himself.

Before Lucy could question him the boy turned and kneeled before her, his back facing her. He twisted his head round and held his arms out behind him. "Hop on then"

Lucy's blush deepened; "You are kidding"

"Nope. Get on"

Lucy stared for a moment at the inviting back and Kohtas warm eyes. This whole thing was new to her. This would be the closest she had ever been to another human that wasn't trying to hurt her.

"If you try anything" she warned him as she curled her arms round his neck and placed her legs between his spread arms.

Kohta didn't answer just gave a little 'umph' as she settled her weight on his back and with just a little shaking of his legs managed to get into a standing position. He took a deep breath of the cool fresh air, rolled his shoulders a little ("Watch it") and headed out in a brisk trot.

'This is certainly an interesting twist to this day' the boy thought with just a little smirking.

Kohta fixed his eyes straight ahead doing his damn best not to make eye contact. Just keep walking. Don't even acknowledge them. Don't look and they won't comment.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!? GET LOST!"

Kohta winced as Lucy shouted at the elderly couple who had been strolling along the monks' path and taking interest in Lucy's torn and bloodied clothes. If they were going to press comment they didn't now and only stared dumbstruck as Kohta passed and Lucy hurled glares of doom at them.

"Could you be any louder?"

Kohta felt a thump against his head, "If they wanna stare and thus gain my attention they should be prepared for me to show my displeasure" Lucy answered. He could practically feel her ruby eyes glaring at the back of his head.

"You don't like peoples attention being on you" Kohta asked softly.

Silence for a moment then, "Its never good". Her words were heavy with sadness.

Kohta didn't know what to say to that. He thought her horns were cool. Simple as. But from he had heard and seen in the last few days it was a viewpoint no one else shared.

"I'm sorry" was all he could think to say.

"You haven't said anything bad to me so far so don't worry about it."

Kohta noted the 'so far'.

"Then how about thank you. Thanks for helping me out back there"

"I was repaying a debt"

Kohta smiled at that. Other boys would grow angry for her harsh tone but he knew it was more then that. She wouldn't have gone through all this for just a debt.

The two continued to walk in silence, but not an uncomfortable one. Lucy herself just held onto Kohta and enjoyed the peaceful pace as he moved. Kohta just walked with a peace of mind he hadn't had in ages, listening blissfully to Lucy's gentle breathing.

'He smells so nice' Lucy thought with a half smile as she breathed deep of his fragrant hair. He must have bathed recently cause he smelled like coconuts. Her arms tightened their hold slightly as she burrowed into Kohtas back, basking in the warm of his body. She heard his nervous cough but paid no attention. He was just so warm…

Kohta was glad Lucy couldn't see his face as he was sure only tomatoes should have such a healthy shade of red. He heard Lucy sigh and nuzzle into his neck, his spine tingling with the contact. Her warm breath over his skin, how her legs held fast across his hips. The warm of her thighs…

'Whoa' Kohta had to shake his head to clear his thoughts, what the hell?

"You ok?" Lucy mumbled sleepily next to his ear.

"I'm fine" Kohta answered quickly frowning in puzzlement. Why did having Lucy on his back like this effect him so much? He had given Kanae and his cousin Yuka lots of piggy backs in the past and suffered no effects other then laughter and fond memories.

'That's cause they were family duh' Ok but he had been around girls before and not felt so strange. Just last month when they had all gone to the seaside together and there had been that girl who hanged around with him and sis all day. What was her name… Kari! That was it, little blond girl, nice eyes. Anyway she and him had hanged out a lot and even held hands and it had been nice but nothing deeper.

'Maybe there's something special about Lucy? Maybe it's the horns?' Kohta grinned as a thought came to him; 'Maybe I'm finally becoming 'a man' as dad always said would happen around this time'

Thoughts of his father instantly brought back bad memories and Kohta did his best to hold back the wave of sadness that threatened to well up again. He looked around for something to distract him, (considering focusing more on how nice Lucy's smooth stomach felt rubbing against his back) when he saw he was approaching the main path leading up towards the orphanage school.

Kohta hesitated. Suddenly aware of how much of a state Lucy was in and how many questions would be asked if he walked through the main gates carrying her on his back like this. Questions they both didn't need right now.

"Lucy?"

"Hmmm?"

"We need to sneak in some how"

He felt Lucy move against his back as she raised her head and took in the building before her. They could both see kids moving around behind the large pane windows going to and from classes. Soon it would be dinner time and the courtyard and grounds would be flooded with kids both of them really didn't want to talk to.

"I know a way inside" Lucy said with certainty. Kohta nodded and listened closely to her instructions.

"Ok just push it in… push it I said… dammit push harder!"

"I'm trying! It's not going in!"

"Oh give it here!"

Kohta stepped back muttering sullenly as Lucy took the screwdriver from his hand and inspected her bedroom window. She jammed the point into the side of the frame wiggling it about with a frown of concentration then gave a "Hah!" of satisfaction when she felt the latch.

With a smug look at Kohta she flipped the latch and pushed the window open. She hid her screwdriver back in the bushes underneath the sill then gave Kohta a half grin, "Boys" she said with a tone of exasperation.

Kohta huffed and folded his arms in annoyance, "I could have opened it if you let me use my knife" he mumbled.

Lucy's grin became a smile; Kohta looked kinda cute with a pout. It made a change to his usual dark moods.

"Come on, she said cheerfully taking him by the arm, lets get inside" Kohta could only blink mutely as Lucy dragged him through the window, ("Lucy stop tugging I'll fall!") and into her room.

Kohta looked around with interest giving in to his curiosity. Straight away he saw Lucy didn't share this room and he was grateful cause it meant no annoying room mate to burst in and start thinking things.

He glanced around as Lucy beat on the window to shut it. He couldn't see any photos, hardly any possessions. Just some school textbooks and gear, clothing (And even then just uniforms) and some odds and ends.

'Is she unable to have possessions or does nothing at all interest her' Kohta wondered as he glanced at her bed and didn't even see a teddy or any doll just white sheets.

"Had a good look around or should I come back later?"

Kohta winced at the harsh tone and looked at Lucy apologetically, "Sorry"

Lucy shrugged, "Don't worry about it"

The two stood in silence both looking around awkwardly and uncertain what to say next. Kohta was sure he should be going, he didn't want to push this… whatever it was Lucy and him had started today. Plus he knew Lucy was uncomfortable being around him for so long, (But he guessed she was like this around everyone so didn't take it personally) and wanted to be alone to get herself sorted.

'And pretty soon the tiredness and adrenaline of earlier is gonna break and then I'm gonna blush like a moron cause Lucy looks SO cute right now!'

Dammit it's happening already.

"Listen I… I need to get myself dressed and cleaned up, I mean its gonna be afternoon lessons soon and I'm a mess and-"

"Yeah! Um yeah course sorry, should have realized"

"Not that-that I'm saying go away just that… I'm saying"

"Go away" Kohta said with a grin.

Lucy glared at him then her lips twitched as she held back a smile, "pretty much"

Kohta smiled and with a sweep of his heel headed to her front door, he opened it a crack peeking outside to see the coast was clear.

Nobody was in the hall so he opened it and then turned to Lucy. Her ruby eyes watched him curiously as he coughed nervously and shuffled his feet, "What is it?"

Kohta did blush then as he reached into his bag and rummaged inside, "I know this is out of the blue but I saw you and I just I-I mean I couldn't…"

Kohta stopped and closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and met Lucy's confused gaze, "You're always sad when I see you and I don't like it. You think your ugly and so do a lot of people here but I think they are idiots"

He drew a sketchpad from his bag and after leafing through a few pages showed Lucy a drawing which she hesitantly took.

"I draw only things that are beautiful enough that I have to try and capture that quality. And you're one of them" Kohta said with frank seriousness.

Lucy didn't reply just stared in awe at the picture Kohta had drawn. It was of her. Her sitting on some grass with her legs tucked under her knees and holding Caneene. She was wearing some kind of gowny dress instead of a uniform that looked all chaste and pure like something a saint would wear.

But what really stole her breath was the expression Kohta had drawn. She was happy. Laughing with a wide smile as her puppy licked her face and her eyes were bright with joy. Kohta had paid special attention to her face from her bangs of hair sweeping across her face due to a light wind, and her horns standing proud atop her head.

She looked up at Kohta her face blank and the boy squirmed uncomfortably.

"I know its rushed and… a little weird that I drew you but I just wanted to show you that you can smile and when you do its great and you should do it more often and-"

Kohta stopped to draw a breath but before he could continue to ramble a pale slender hand reached out and covered his mouth, "umth?"

"Thank you" Lucy whispered and Kouta was amazed to see faint moisture in her blood eyes as she smiled at him.

"yor wel-ump"

Lucy snorted and withdrew her hand and Kohta coughed suddenly feeling very warm.

"May I keep it?" Lucy asked with a tremble.

Kohta nodded and smiled at her, "Of course you can, just don't show it of to everyone though I might get embarrassed"

"Hah! You'd be embarrassed?"

"Well I have a reputation to protect now. I'm the resident psycho and I can't be seen doing nice things can I?"

"In that case maybe I should hang it out in the main hall?"

Kohta gave her a sly look, "We both know you'd never do that"

Lucy shook her head closing her eyes for a moment; "This is mine now. I'm not letting anyone take it from me"

Kohta considered her words feeling touched, he opened his mouth to say something but Lucy cut him off.

"And now get lost"

Kohta raised an eyebrow at her rough words and Lucy sneered and gestured at her clothing, "I need to get changed don't you think?"

Kohtas mind raced, just say it man, just say it!

He blushed furiously but managed only a slight squeakiness to his voice as he said, "I think you look nice"

Lucy blinked in amazement then blushed hotly herself. Her embarrassment quickly turned to anger as she gave him a dark look, (Kohta was going to patent them as 'glares of doom') and pointed for him to go.

Despite that Kohta only gave her a cocky grin as he stepped out of the room. He paused at the doorway and spun round to face her hands raised as she glared at him.

"You and i don't have classes together do we?"

"Your point?" Lucy asked tapping her fingers on the door frame.

"So we can't see each other in lessons sooooo… perhaps we could meet up at lunch tomorrow and… eat… together?"

Lucy remained silent as Kohta grimaced with nervousness and all he could hear was the tap-tap-tap of her fingers as she mulled it over.

"I'll think about it" she answered then drew back into the shadows of her room and closed the door on Kohta. Closed not slammed.

Kohta stared for a moment before a wide grin split his face; he arm pumped the air and hissed a little "yes!" before dancing about a little.

Finally getting a grip he hefted his bag and with a last lingering glance at Lucy's door he made his way down the corridor wondering how late he would be for maths. Then wondering why he even cared.

He hummed his song and for the first time since he came here he felt there was something worth living for after all.

Lucy leaned her head against her door listening with a smile as Kohta danced about outside. He was such a goof.

Once she heard him leave humming that music box tune she moved away from the door and started to fuss around her room. She stripped out of her clothes, looking over the rips and cuts then with a sigh throwing them into a corner. They'll have to be scrapped.

She scratched a horn sighing again at the pleasant feeling as she considered what to do next. She had one more class in the evenings, literature that she supposed she'd have to go to. She just wondered how much of a shouting she would get when the teachers caught up with her though.

She held up the picture Kohta had drawn for her and with a small smile thought of Kohta. He was so nice…

'I have a friend' she thought and was amazed at the warmth she felt at that thought.

She hugged the scrapbook close to her chest closing her eyes tight and smiling. She even giggled a little as she recalled Kohtas blushing and stuttering.

He's so cute…

She looked up with misty eyes and caught her reflection in the mirror. Unclothed her whole pale body and contrasting gory hair was revealed and Lucy was surprised to find she didn't feel revulsion.

She saw herself smiling and she realized that there was someone in this world who thought she wasn't ugly. Who thought her body was something that looked 'nice'.

Lucy stared at her reflection enjoying the warmth reflected back, "Maybe there is something worth living for after all" she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Lucy was heading towards lunch mulling over all that had happened yesterday. If it wasn't for meeting Kohta she'd probably just grab some food and hide out in the forest for half the day.

As she suspected the matron and a whole line up of teachers held her captive in an office and took it in turns to yell and insult her. Bad enough she insulted a teacher, bad enough she didn't show up for a meeting with the matron but vanishing for half a day and somehow ruining one of her uniforms was one mistake too many.

'Not a single one even asked how I got a cut lip or bruises' Lucy thought with a scowl. When she woke up this morning her right cheek was a puffy pink and her stomach was yellow and painful. But not a single 'adult' even noted her pain.

She knew she couldn't say how she got the injuries or Tomoo 'would' be calling again. And this time he wouldn't settle for one punch to the gut. But it would have made her feel a little better about the world and people in general if someone had cared.

Still after that tirade she got on with lessons and this morning hadn't been that bad. Other then the fact that her flu returned with a vengeance this morning. Waking up covered with sweat and feeling like the sorriest girl in the world she had struggled to find the energy to start the day.

She entered the lunch hall ignoring the chatting kids and groups that passed by her. The ones that bumped into her she shot filthy looks but didn't have the energy to shout at them.

'I hate this place'

The horned girl stared into space as she entered the lunch queue. Already she could hear the whispers around her as the other orphans and homeless started to talk about her bruises. Before the day ended she'd have been raped, beaten and almost murdered by a janitor called Clive according to the gossip vine.

'Pathetic kids. Humans are all such useless creatures' Lucy thought with familiar hate. She glared ahead of her as she pointed out for some rice that was slopped onto her tray by the lunch lady. The old hag gave her a grin with way too many gaps as she wiped her nose with a crusty sleeve.

'You shall be among the first to die at the hands of the Lucy Empire'

"So shall I die of salmonella, bubonic plague, or herpes today?"

Lucy blinked and jerked her head round to stare at the boy behind her. Kohta had a thoughtful look on his face as he rubbed his chin and examined the food on selection.

"So many ways to go so little time, he winked at Lucy, what do you suggest miss Hades'?" he asked the lunch witch.

The old lady gave a dirty grin; face scrunching up with all her wrinkles as her piggy eyes stared at him. She plunged a scum-crusted ladle into a tub of bubbling brown sludge and dumped it in Kohtas bowl.

"Stomach cancer for you shorty" she said with a leer.

Kohta waved a finger at her, "excellent choice" he beamed. He took his tray and giving Lucy a 'follow me' look plunged into the main hall.

Lucy followed with a haughty expression and soon the two found a table out of the way in one of the halls corners. Two small boys were sitting just a table away and began to whisper to each other when the two sat down. Kohta ignored their not-so-secret peeking and started to sort out his cutlery.

Lucy however was having none of it. Her head was throbbing in pain and she felt completely justified in unleashing a factor ten death glare on the two twerps.

"Chat somewhere else you slime or I'll smash your teeth in" She snarled.

Both boys gave her deer in headlights looks of fear then with a screeching of chairs hurried to a table further away.

"You have such a way with people" Kohta said with a chuckle.

Lucy didn't answer. Her head still hurt and besides Kohtas food smelt really bad. "You're not really gonna eat that are you?"

Kohta gave her a disgusted look, "Are you kidding? I'll be dead in ten minutes if I eat this mess"

He looked around slyly then reached into the bag he always carried around with him. Lucy stared in surprise as he began to pull out some snacks and crusty rolls of bread.

"I swiped some stuff before I talked to the witch. Luckily for me she was busy spitting in some other kids food to notice me"

"But wouldn't some other kids have seen you do this?" Lucy pointed out.

Kohta shrugged, "If they dob me in I'll knife em"

Lucy tilted her head eying Kohta strangely, the boy ignored her and took a bite out of a roll, "God that's nice, he offered her another, want one?"

Lucy looked down at her own slushy rice. It wasn't a hard choice.

Surprisingly the warm bread tasted nice. Maybe it was prepared by one of the attendant chefs out back?

"So how has your day been?" Kohta asked while poking the sludge interestedly with a fork.

"Horrible" Lucy said flatly.

Kohta stopped examining his food and looked up at Lucy. His brown eyes were frank and open as he saw how tired his friend looked.

"Tell me about it"

For the whole lunch period the room was abuzz with conversation. Screeching girls giggling and laughing in their tight groups. Boys making stupid jokes and rough housing. All split in groups and factions of noise and vulgarity.

But in one corner it was an ocean of calm as a dark haired boy, skinny and slightly tanned but with bright blue eyes smiled and made small talk with his friend. She, a red haired girl with horns and blood colored eyes, laughed back at his antics and talking openly and without fear of the boy opposite.

For the both it was something new and wonderful. Kohta hadn't felt so peaceful and close to someone since his family was taken from him. Lucy for her part had never had a human being show such interest in her and speak to her as if she was an equal instead of something disgusting.

As the break period drew to a close it was Lucy who first stood up to gather her things. Kohta did the same, a disappointed look on his face that he hid from the red eyed girl. People left in groups and droves and Kohta and Lucy lingered until they were among the last to leave. Kohta hefted his bag and glanced around uncertain what to say next.

It was Lucy who broke the silence. "Meet again at supper?" she asked with yearning.

Kohta gave her a relieved smile, "I'd like that"

The happiness was infectious and soon both were grinning again and chatting as they left the hall and navigated the school to their next class. When their paths split it was with great reluctance they parted but the promise of meeting again kept the warmth burning in their hearts.

"I'll see you at supper Lucy!"

The horned girl smiled back at his kind face. He was so sweet.

"See you then"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days past and the two new found friends settled into a pleasant routine. Every day they would share a table for their meals and breaks and talk about the events of the day, their disgust and hatred for the people around them, or just idly chat about whatever was on their minds.

For Lucy she had arrived at a golden period in her life. Although the rest of her life remained the same she found even the bleakness of the orphanage couldn't smother the happiness she felt. She'd catch herself thinking of kohta and smiling in class for no reason. She'd been given funny looks by half the class and Tomoo had made a few snide comments but nothing fazed her. The boy was a ray of light in her dark world. He'd even done some more drawings for her, most of dogs or other animals and none of her strangely enough. But she enjoyed his gifts and had even done some of her own doodles under his teaching.

The ridicule of her peers and fellow orphans meant nothing. They just didn't matter anymore.

'At last I have someone who likes me for me. Who enjoys my company and isn't grossed out by my horns' the insults of the scum around her couldn't compare to the way Kohtas face lighted up when he saw her.

And she bet she did too when she was around him.

The only downside to this new friendship was that Lucy had to deal with the teachers on a more regular basis. She didn't know why but wherever Kohta went there was always a teacher nearby, especially at lunch. It was irritating at first that whenever she met up with Kohta the matron or some other equally annoying teacher would take a seat a few tables away and pretend not to watch them.

Kohta said it started when he came back from that day at the clearing. When he and Tomoo had almost fought and Lucy had stopped them. Ever since then he was being followed but he didn't know why.

Lucy dismissed it after a while. She and Kohta still had fun together and as long as the teachers just watched and kept their distance she wouldn't have to hurt them. (Although she'd have to make the first blow count as she wouldn't be making a second or third with her constant flu)

It had been just under a week now since she and Kohta first met and Lucy was getting changed in the girls locker rooms. She had just had PE and was now feeling the worst for wear.

She was beginning to think something was seriously wrong with her. It had been over two weeks now and the dizzying bouts of weakness had still not gone. She was spending more and more time sleeping and had even dozed off a few times in class. She wondered if she should tell the nurse and get checked out but she still remembered what the woman had said when she first became ill.

'She's still got a high temperature. It's been days now'

'I don't like her. She creeps me out. So quiet and she doesn't play with the other children'

Lucy took out her school clothes from her locker feeling the weight of the silence around her. All the other girls had hurried out and not even noticed her once. Snapping on her skirt and glaring at the floor she thought more about her illness. No. She wouldn't go back asking for help again. That day she had found the courage to tell the adults what she was feeling and they still had treated her badly, talking about her when they didn't think she could hear them. If she hadn't slunk out the window and gone for a depressed walk she wouldn't have found Caneene. Funny that that night it was an animal that showed more concern then her own species.

'Speaking of which I need to figure something out about him'

She had been saving food from her meals to give to Caneene every night but she was beginning to really starve herself. One person alone couldn't feed them both and she had to figure something out soon.

'I could ask Kohta for help. He's been giving me funny looks and asking me how I'm feeling recently' It was funny but Lucy was glad Kohta didn't just demand to know what was wrong. He was obviously concerned and had trouble hiding it but he respected her enough not to force the issue. He was waiting for her to ask for help and she was relieved about that.

All her life she had fought not to appear weak and to show vulnerability in front of Kohta was something she'd have to work up to. She couldn't drop her defenses just like that.

'I'll wait till there's no other alternative then I'll speak to Kohta' Lucy decided.

Done changing, the girl reached inside the small locker for her bag and groped empty air.

'wah?' Lucy frowned as she examined the empty locker. She was certain she'd left her school bag inside when she got changed.

"Looking for something freak?"

Lucy's blood ran cold and immediately her pulse quickened as she turned round and saw Tomoo leaning against the doorway smiling at her.

Lucy was wary. She straight away guessed what Tomoo was all about.

Still nothing wrong with delaying things.

"This is the girls locker room you know" she said coldly.

Tomoo smirked, "No girls here. Just me and something that's not even human"

'Insults right from the beginning' Lucy thought contemptuously.

"What do you want Tomoo?"

The boys grim became sly and crooked a finger in a beckoning gesture, "You to come follow me"

Blood colored eyes gave him a disbelieving look. As if she'd follow him anywhere.

Tomoo caught her expression and his crossed his arms and cocked his head thoughtfully, "If you wanna get your bag back you'll come with me"

Lucy felt her stomach knot in panic. How'd he get her bag? Why hadn't she thought of this earlier and hidden it better? What was Tomoo planning?

She thought of her school gear, some odd clothes and the few drawings Kohta made for her that she liked to carry around. All of them being pawed over by Tomoo and his vermin friends. She felt her blood boil with rage and her panic eased due to the heat of the emotion.

'I have the upper hand now' Tomoos eyes laughed. "You coming?" his lips asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh look. Someone's spilled milk all other your bag"

It took all Lucy's self control not to scream or cry as she stared down at the splattered mess that was all that remained of her bag and belongings. Her shoulders shook and her hands were curled into tight fists as she stared blankly at the dripping table surface.

She tried to ignore the sniggers of Tomoo and his friends and assess the damage. The bag could probably be cleaned and repaired but everything inside would be ruined. She thought of the drawings Kohta had painstakingly drew and nervously shown her for approval and her heart sank with despair. Why did these 'animals' have to do this to her?

"Not gonna say anything freak?" Tomoo asked with a curl-lipped sneer as his friends' high-fived over Lucy's head.

Freak… it was all she was to these bullies…

Why couldn't they leave her alone? Why did they have to torment her so much? What had she done to them?

'Why did I have to be born with horns?' the crimson haired girl wondered for the thousandth time.

So focused on her thoughts Lucy didn't notice Tomoos frown of annoyance at her ignoring him. With a nod at the other two he moved forward and with a whispered "heads up freak" gave her a shove.

Lucy yelped, eyes wide with surprise as she was shunted to the side. She tried to get her balance but a foot that she hadn't noticed resting against her leg caught her and brought her crashing to the ground.

"Oh man did you see her drop!"

"All wide eyed and surprised. Hah! Man that was funny"

"Gonna cry yet freak?"

Eyes screwed tight in pain, but more to hold back her tears, the horned girl refused to reply and began to lever herself up.

She shrieked again as Tomoo curled the hook of an umbrella round one of her pale legs and yanked back hard slamming her into the ground. Lucy felt her cheek throb with pain after the impact and above the ringing of her ears she could hear her tormentors laughing and laughing and laughing.

'I hate them so much… I hate them…hate them hate them I hate them I hate…'

"Teacher! Tomoos picking on someone again!"

"Oh shit! Come on lets go!"

Lucy looked up in surprise as the girl Miko called out for help from the doorway. She jumped aside as Tomoo and his cronies ran by yelling after them. "You should be ashamed picking on a girl!" she shouted at their retreating backs.

Lucy managed to get her feet under her and with some strain got back up. The girl came to her side giving her a worried look as Lucy stared into space.

"You ok?"

Lucy nodded silently.

Miko looked down at the table and gasped in shock when she saw the mess over Lucy's bag. "Those big bullies I can't believe they get away with this!"

"Everyone in this place is unhappy. And since they're unhappy they're probably looking for someone worse off then they are" Lucy whispered in a deadened voice.

"Huh what was that?" Miko asked with a confused expression.

Lucy shook her head and looked away. She closed her eyes and willed back her tears. Could this place get any worse?

"Lets get this sorted then"

Lucy looked up in surprise as Miko picked up her bag pulling a face as milk spilled out. The girl looked it over then gave Lucy a reassuring smile; "Come on lets go to the wash room. I think I can get most of the mess out"

Lucy stared for a moment then nodded again. She felt she should be saying something, 'I don't need your help' maybe. Yet this second show of kindness from Miko, a girl she had only meet twice no less, had completely thrown her.

'It must be Kohta, she thought wryly, because of him I'm not telling her to get lost but letting her help'

"Come on follow me" Miko said with a bright smile as she skipped out of the room. Lucy followed more sedately and with much less skipping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It looks much worse then it is. Most of the milks gone now and left out to dry in a breeze the smell should go too"

Lucy watched intently as Miko wrung out a cloth that she had been using to soak up the milk soiling her bag. The girl had worked diligently for the last ten minutes cleaning up the tattered rucksack, speaking cheerfully to Lucy, and talking about odd things. Lucy for her part had only made one or two small contributions to the conversation but had mainly been watching and wondering why this girl was helping her.

"I'm sorry but all your books and clothes are ruined. Well the clothes could be washed again but all the papers gone mucky. Sorry"

"Don't be. You didn't do this" Lucy said sadly as she looked over towards the wash room bin. Inside were most of her schoolbooks and Kohtas sketches. How was she gonna explain this to him.

What if he got mad? What if he was upset with her?

Lucy felt a strange and uncomfortably tightness in her chest. Although she had only known him about a week the thought of Kohta being mad at her hurt a lot.

'Calm down Lucy you're panicking for nothing'

Miko set down Lucy's bag and gave the horned girl a thoughtful look, "You're really very quiet aren't you?"

"Not always" Lucy said defensively.

Miko smiled, "Its ok. I think you're just very shy"

Lucy didn't know what to say to that. She settled for shrugging as an answer.

Both girls looked up as a bell sounded. Supper was starting.

"I have to go" Lucy said in a rush as she grabbed her still damp bag. Kohta would be waiting for her at their table.

She stopped before leaving the wash room hesitating at the door. Miko had been so nice to her… she couldn't just end it like this.

With great reluctance, (though due to fear not arrogance) Lucy gave Miko a shaky smile, "Thank you for your help. I… I appreciate it"

Miko beamed back at Lucy; "You're welcome Lucy"

Lucy fidgeted a bit before waving a hand towards the doorway, "Someone's waiting for me" she mumbled.

Miko nodded and then with a nervous cough said, "You know you don't have to be on your own all the time. Whatever you need I'm here for you"

Lucy was dumbstruck. Her first thought was to brush this off as some kind of trick but the shaky way Miko made her offer and the nervous sincerity in her eyes made her pause.

'Two kind humans in one week. Must be Christmas early'

"Thank you, Lucy responded slowly, I'll… I'll bare that in mind"

Then before this conversation could get any weirder she high tailed it out of there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta hadn't been mad about his drawings, though he had wanted to cut Tomoos throat for bullying Lucy. However some strong words from her made him restrain himself.

It wasn't that she wanted to pretend nothing happened. Just that she knew that if they confronted Tomoo something might go wrong and the horned girl would be sooner damned then allow anything to happen to Kohta because of her. No next time she'd be more careful and ready to punch Tomoo in the face if he tried anything.

It wasn't Kohta or even Tomoo that was the strangest thing to happen to Lucy over the following days. Life continued as normal, (Thankfully after Mikos defense of her Tomoo had been a little wary in starting anything. Though it was only a matter of time) Kohta and her continued to meet and Lucy grew more and more attached to the boy. She had even caught Kohta watching her when he thought she wasn't looking and blushing when she asked what he was doing.

He'd mumble something and look away and though Lucy didn't press it the red eyed girl went away to her classes with a fluttering heart. Life was good!

But even so the strangest thing happened one night when a long day had ended and Lucy was curling up under her bed covers trying to sleep. Her flu had struck again and this time she had been throwing up in a toilet for the last half hour before Kohta had carried her to her room. Obviously she had threatened to disembowel him if he didn't put her down but the stubborn blockhead hadn't listened.

Lucy sighed, a mixture of annoyance and admiration, and burrowed deeper into her covers. She had never believed in a god. Nor prayed to one but she was starting to beg him every night to take away this terrible sickness or end it for good.

'But knowing my luck I'll have to suffer for years before it ends' Lucy thought sardonically.

She closed her eyes and felt at last sleep draw its shroud over her senses. Even with a horrible illness pure exhaustion could still get her asleep.

Before she lost all consciousness her thoughts were of Kohta and the breakfast they would soon share.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Again I feel…'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was alone in a void. All around her was darkness and hollow. A vulnerable young girl cocooned in the expanse of her own soul.

But here she was safe. Here she could welcome the change and grow without anyone to hold her back.

'Again I feel... I…'

Lucy raised her hands, crimson eyes staring with a strange anticipation as she contemplated her pale skin. Sitting alone and bare in this wasteland she was aware here, more then out in the real world, of how alone she was.

But the sadness was changing. As she drew in all that pain, all that anger, all that helpless rage in her body it was being channeled and focused into…

Into what?

'Power'

Her hands began to stretch out before her as a sensation she couldn't understand. An impulse she would never truly figure out took hold of her mind and soul.

Her eyes slide shut and unbidden the images of her constant humiliation by the scum of this earth flowed through her synapses. Again and again she saw replays of her beatings, her taunting, her constant reminders that she didn't belong in their world.

'Then I will change the world'

The hatred that filled her didn't surface this time but instead was replaced with something else. A feeling of hope… hope for a life of freedom and retribution.

Her arms rose up reaching to the sky, reaching for a future without pain or sadness. A future where she wouldn't have to fear again. A future where she could be free.

She couldn't reach it… she just didn't have the reach. Her young face grew heavy with a frown as she sat up on her knees and stretched harder, fingers and hands arching into the blackness above her trying to reach that small ball of light shining bright above her.

Her lip quivered and tears welled behind her eyes as the hope began to weaken and die. Up there was salvation and she couldn't reach. That light represented her freedom and she just couldn't get there.

She wanted to stand. Stretching as far as her knees allowed wasn't enough. Yet the weakness of her body was apparent even here and she just couldn't stand.

In her bed in the physical realm Lucy's body began to toss and turn in her sleep, small mewls of frustration and fear escaping her lips. Her sheets and pajamas stuck to her sweating skin as her heart pounded in delirium.

Back inside the naked girl tried again to stand, to gain some greater height, but she couldn't. The weakness that had plagued her for so long was preventing her getting to her feet and touching that light.

'Its all their fault'

Her eyes opened sluggishly. Yes. It was their entire fault. She probably would have healed a long time ago if those fools back at the home had shown some kindness. Helped her more with her illness, given her more food for her and Caneene. Just tried to help her instead of letting her get worse and worse.

'The pain is a catalyst. An aid for the change'

She didn't want to be alone any more. She didn't want to be afraid for all her life.

'Then change it. Take control of your life. Show those fools who has the power'

"I can't reach it" Lucy whispered despairingly.

'Yes you can. Can't you feel it? Something is changing'

Lucy continued to strain upwards. Her vision was becoming fuzzy and black around the edges with the agonizing concentration. She 'could' feel it. Something was changing. She couldn't reach the ball of light but… that… didn't… matter…

"Something is changing. Changing inside me…"

The girl went taunt. Every sinew stretched to its limit, all her muscles locked in place and her arms still reaching high above her. Her blood eyes hooded in an expression of serenity and then a smile grew across her lips.

"I. Can. Reach"

Her world erupted in a maelstrom of ecstasy and as Lucy opened her mouth wide in a scream of triumph and pleasure her eyes stared in a daze at the light above her she felt the power. She felt the strength that flooded through her body.

And in those last seconds before the dream faded she saw four ghostly arms with reaching fingers race up into the sky and grasp the ball of light.

And hold it tight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta gazed with some wonder as his friend skipped into the lunch hall humming merrily and with a bright smile on her face. Usually she slouched into the hall scowling at anyone who made eye contact and staring at the floor. Now she was collecting her food from the queue with a distant smile on her face and beaming eyes.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed this strange behavior. Already the mood in the room had changed as children talked more softly and dozens of eyes followed the smiling girl. Even Tomoo with his bully gang eyed the girl strangely.

"Good morning Kohta" Lucy said with a radiant smile. Kohta stared with an open mouth for a moment before shaking his head sharply.

"Upla! Lucy! Um good morning... how are you?"

"Awesome. That's what I am" Lucy replied as she took her seat and sorted through tonights gruel.

Kohta eyed her for a moment more before shrugging and taking a spoonful of yogurt. He pulled a face and carefully pushed it aside. yuck.

"So why are you in such a good mood today?"

Lucy's grin grew wider and she leaned forward across the table towards Kohta, "touch my forehead"

Kohta blinked and with just a tinge of pink hesitantly reached across and gently laid a palm across his friends crown. Lucy's skin felt smooth and soft and he could feel her breath against his wrist.

"Um I can't feel anything" he said. He drew his hand back thought he had to remind himself not to sigh in disappointment.

"That's the whole point, Lucy said with glee, you can't feel anything!"

"Well I'm glad we've figured that out now what do you mean exactly?"

"My illness is gone! I woke up this morning and my fever is completely gone!"

Kohta looked into his friends beaming face and couldn't help but smile back. "That's good news" he nudged his yogurt towards her, "have a yogurt to celebrate".

Lucy's face fell and she looked hurt, "its not funny"

Kohta quickly apologized, "Sorry Lucy I didn't mean to make fun. That is really good news. Heh at least I don't have to carry you anywhere no more" he said with a laugh.

"hmm there is that I suppose"

Lucy gave Kohta a haughty look before starting to eat. Kohta watched her and had to decide their was a change about her. Ever since he met her she had been seemed so fragile and her weak bouts had worried him many times. Yet now she seemed to glow and her ruby coloured eyes where burning with energy as she gazed straight at him.

Wait straight at him?

"You know if you really do wanna take a picture I'll stand and pose for you"

Kohta blushed again and quickly looked away mumbling some rubbish. Lucy smiled at him and took a bite of her food, "You're such a spaz" she said while chewing.

Kohta didn't answer and went back to munching his meal in silence. After a while he started to make idle talk and Lucy was happy to reply. She laughed as Kohta made his antics and light conversation, his jokes and his touching empathy for her.

After waking this morning and finding her head clear of pain and her limbs strong and mobile for the first time in ages she had initially felt joy like never before. But then she had taken in her room and that joy had faded to uncertainty.

She remembered that strange dream she had had. Being naked in some dark void did seem weird now she was awake. And the whole reaching for that light thing was some thing so metaphorically tripe she was amazed to have dreamed it.

But the joy when those... arms... had reached up and taken hold. As if she had grown whole new body parts to overcome the restrictions of her body. She truly did feel so sublime at that moment.

She would have dismissed the whole thing as some strange vision her unconscious mind had created to explain her victory over the illness that had been tormenting her.

But then she had seen them. And that idea had been blown out the airlock.

First she had seen them on the underside of the bed above her own. She had stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before slowly examining the rest of her room. Covering the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling as well as the furniture. Dozens of them trying to cover every inch of her room.

Hand prints. Lots and lots of hand prints.

She had touched them and found they were made of some strange kind of goo. Like gel or some light fat. They faded away after a few minutes but Lucy didn't move from her bed until they had all vanished.

Had she really grown extra arms? Had she really reached beyond her body with a strange new power while asleep?

She spent the next hour trying to pick up stuff in her room with her new arms until her face was red but nothing happened. Anyone who came in would have thought she was having a fit with how tight her face was as she bared her teeth, fists clenched and squinting at a slipper on the floor.

Still no matter what she thought or tried no arms appeared and the girl was forced to give up.

Still as she got changed, delighting in how easy it now was to slip a shirt over her horned head with strong hands now, she didn't forget what she saw. Lucy believed what her eyes had seen and wasn't going to dismiss it as fantasy. She'd just have to wait and see what else happened to her.

Still even if nothing more changed she was happy to be so full of life. Maybe it was a sign of things picking up for a change.

"Lucy? You awake there?"

The horned girl started in surprise. Kohta was staring at her questionably and she smiled reassuringly, "Sorry just went of into my own world for a second"

The boy nodded and carried on about some of his homework, (the two friends had decided that maybe they should actually do some school work as they had each other to help them out. It gave them more opportunity to meet up and talk) and Lucy added her own thoughts and ideas on how to finish it.

As Kohta thanked her for her insight and started to nose through her own science homework, (he was much better at that then her) she felt for the first time at peace.

Yeah life was good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Life was very, very, hungry.

Lucy felt her stomach clench around non existent food and growl its displeasure. The throbbing pain had been getting worse these last few days and she didn't know how much more she could take.

Sitting before her Caneene wagged his little tail excitedly as he chowed down on a chicken leg and a large helping of fries. The food was practically Lucy's entire lunch for the day but the little dog needed it more then she.

"Oh boy... I don't think either of us can keep going on like this" the red haired girl murmured as Caneene finished his meal and licked her outstretched hand. He whined anxiously as he heard her stomach rumble and his owner wince in pain.

"Its not your fault. I chose this" Lucy reassured him as she picked him up and cuddled him. The dog yipped and licked her face as the girl sat back against the tree trunk she had been resting against. She looked up at the bright stars overhead and sighed again as her puppy nuzzled against the warm of her body.

When had this all started? That day she had woken up with the hand prints that was it. She had felt so perfect that day. So full of energy. She had even had the strength to play chase and tag with Kohta, running the boy down and tickling him ferociously when he had made some jokes about her.

The boy had yelled for mercy and Lucy had punished him some more before letting him up... then the backstabber had brought her down and started to tickle her instead.

After holding out as long as she could she finally gave in and surrendered. And then the two of them had laid still with him on top of her. Hearts pounding and faces flushed as they stared face to face.

Lucy felt herself blush at the memory then scowled in annoyance. That stupid matron though had to have shown up at that point and yell at them for 'unsuitable behavior'. Stupid old bat.

Anyway. After that she had got together her supplies and gone to see Caneene as it was starting to get dark now. But when she got to his home she had immediately found something wrong with her puppy.

Caneene would normally race over to her, trying to leap up into her arms and lick her face as soon as he saw her. Yet that day though he had barked happily and wagged his tail the little dog just laid still in his little hollow under the tree.

Lucy had quickly rushed over to her friend and after feeling the heat of his fur and hearing his hoarse breathing she knew he was ill somehow.

"Don't worry Caneene I'll take care of you I promise" Lucy said determinedly to her sick friend. The puppy just looked at her with such frank trust that Lucy knew she'd do anything to make him better.

So for the last three days she had been making Caneenes portion of food much bigger then her own and even managed to get hold of some extra blankets and spare water bottles so he could rest more. Of course she knew it was only a matter of time till some porter noticed her stealing stuff and had her reported. Oh god the teachers would just 'love' any excuse to look further down on her alright.

But the horned girl didn't care. All that mattered was her friends safety and well-being.

Still having practically nothing to eat for three days had robbed her of what strength she had regained. Kohta, bless him, had noticed her hoarding more food then normal and practically demanded to know what she was doing after she stumbled the other day.

"Dammit Lucy tell me what's going on! Let me help please!"

"Its none of your concern. Leave me alone."

"Lucy that's not-"

"I said leave me alone!"

Lucy closed her eyes to hold back the heaviness she felt. Dammit Kohta I know you want to help but you can't its too dangerous!

She knew that he was being watched and if he started sneaking away to help feed Caneene he would get in even more trouble if he was caught and Caneene, her sweet friend, would be taken from her forever.

My dear Kohta... you just have to stay away this time. Please just stay away.

Lucy held her little puppy close to her chest, both finding warmth and security with the other. "Don't worry Caneene, Lucy murmured in his fluffy ears, I'll find a way out of this"

And she knew of one person who, though it would be a great risk, could help her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miko was absorbed in a book she was reading and Lucy stood and watched from the doorway silently, unnoticed by the other girl.

Doubts plagued her mind. Could she trust this girl? Would Caneene be safe around her? What if she reported this to the matron?

"Huh? Oh its you. You ok Lucy?"

Lucy came out of her musings with a small gasp and blushed as Miko stared at her in confusion. The pretty brunette looked confused and a little worried and Lucy looked away bashfully from the quiet sympathy.

"I... I have a problem" Lucy had to force out the next words from tight lips, "I need your help"

"No way! You have a dog!?"

Lucy shushed the excited girl and Miko covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Sorry" she squeaked, then looked fearful, "But you know if Tomoo and his friends find him they'll torture him!"

Lucy had thought about that many times. Waking up sweating after horrible nightmares times.

"I know. Thats why I'm asking for your help. Tomoo and his fools don't bother you"

"What about your friend Kohta? Can't he help?"

Miko asked with such innocent curiosity that Lucy held back a retort and warily answered, "yes. I could. But he's been watched too much by the teachers so he can't get away to help"

Miko shook her head softly, "Poor guy. I just feel so sorry for him"

Lucy remembered their last conversation and the same sentiments Miko expressed for Kohta. In all that had been going on Lucy hadn't thought much about Kohtas horrible history. She hadn't felt was her place to ask Kohta about it. He was obviously trying his best to it behind him and she didn't want to make him remember it.

But here was a chance to learn more without putting Kohta under anymore stress. She leaned forward, overcome by curiosity, "You said his parents were murdered right? How' it happen?"

Miko looked slightly uncomfortable but Lucy's piercing gaze compelled her to speak, "Well before he came here he lived in Akita. Its a big city a long way from here. But anyway his dad was a dockworker or something and while doing a late shift he saw someone being murdered. But not a normal murder but an assassination of some important mobster!"

"Kohtas dad saw it all and made a run for it and went to the police right. He told them what he'd seen and they said they needed to take him away to a safehouse or something until the trial like? Anyway his dad went home with a cop to get his family and Kohta and his sister were at home waiting for him."

"But! (Lucy flinched) The mobster who killed his rival! He wasn't gonna let himself get fingered at trial so he found out where Kohtas dad lived and rolled up there with his whole gang just as Kohtas dad and his police escort arrived at the house"

Lucy was wide eyed with amazement as Miko continued, her voice now sad and quiet, "It was a bloodbath. The cops tried to protect Kohtas dad and sister but they were gunned down and so where his family"

"What about Kohta?" Lucy was on the edge of her seat with horror.

"He was inside the house and saw the whole thing. When they came inside to get him he hid and before they could find him more cops started to roll up and they had to run for it"

Miko shook her head sadly, "They found him later. I heard he wouldn't speak or say anything since the night of his family's murder. They wanted to put him in the trial in his fathers place but cause he was in such a state of shock they couldn't. So until he recovered they brought him here to stay with us"

"Didn't he have any other family? No one to take him in?"

"Nope. He didn't have anyone else in the world... he really is like us now poor thing"

Lucy sat back heavily in her chair. God she didn't know it was that bad. She just assumed his family had been killed in a car crash or something similar. To have seen his loved ones gunned down before him and helpless to do anything! She was amazed he hadn't shut out the world completely or killed himself. She probably would have in his situation.

'Actually he was going to kill himself. He doesn't do as often now but the cutting would have lead to something more deadly in time' Lucy found herself thinking with deathly empathy. If she hadn't befriended him he'd be gone by now.

She winced at how arrogant that sounded. She didn't mean it to seem like that in her thoughts. In truth Kohta was saving her as much, perhaps more, as she was him.

"Hey you ok? I know its sad but at least he's alive right?"

"Sorry I was off again" Lucy said while rubbing her eyes. No moisture there, nope, none at all.

"I wonder if he'll be leaving soon"

Lucy's eyes snapped open at Mikos words, "What do you mean!"

Miko cringed and Lucy regretted her harsh shout. "Sorry. Um what do you mean he'll be leaving soon?" she asked more gently.

"Well... now he's talking again the matron will have to report it to the police. And then they'll send someone down to collect him and put him in court. I mean that's the only reason he's down here ain't it"

Lucy felt as if Tomoo had punched her in the gut again. No. He couldn't leave her. Not her friend. He couldn't abandon her and force her to return to that dark world she had inhabited before he came into her life. He wouldn't!

"He wouldn't!"

Miko stared at her in shock, "Wouldn't what?" she asked shakily.

Lucy shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Ok control Lucy. Control. That's it.

"Nothing" she hissed.

Her chair screeched as Lucy shot to her feet and made for the door. She paused at the doorway with one hand on the open frame and glanced back at Miko through the shadows of her red hair.

Miko for her part was shaking like a leaf. This was the second time Lucy had looked at her like this, with such a horrible and unnerving gaze, and the girl was caught stiff by it wondering what she had done wrong.

For a moment Lucy ducked her head low, her shoulders tight with tension, then she relaxed and when she looked back at Miko there was a friendly smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that. You just... surprised me. That's all. Will we still meet later to go see Caneene?" Lucy asked with a much more reasonable tone of voice.

Miko felt uncertain and Lucy must have sensed it because she added a "please" with such a desperate undertone that the girl couldn't refuse.

"Thank you so much Miko"Lucy said with a warm gaze and walked out lightly. Miko watched her go then released the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She pitied and liked the girl, but the mood swings and the... strangeness that emanated from her was something she was having trouble getting used to.

Miko sighed as she packed away her books and with much more grace stood up, tucked away her chair, and headed to the doorway.

Her eyes were on the floor as she wondered about Lucy. So she didn't see the arm that blocked the doorway and her escape until it was right up against her face.

"Gah!" Miko let out a sound of surprise and stepped back from the sudden obstacle. The owner of the arm lowered it to his side and stepped into the room staring at her intently.

"Wh-what do you want!?" Miko stammered. The boy didn't answer just stepped forward until Miko was pressed back against the desk.

Her heart hammering in her chest the young brunette watched with fear as the lips of her captor twitched up into a smirk. Teeth and fang dull and white as his mad eyes saw her nervousness and reveled in it.

"I think you and I need to have a talk" Tomoo whispered sinisterly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy wondered the halls her mind filled with thoughts of her dear Kohta. Memories they had made together, moments they shared, secret thoughts she had had of him, and fantasies of the many possible futures that lay before them.

And one she couldn't stop thinking of was the one where he left her behind.

She knew he wouldn't willingly go. After she had left Miko behind, (she felt another stab of regret at having given the girl a second death glare. She had to control those better...) she had stormed about the place snarling at anyone who looked at her funny. She had eventually wondered over to the the block of classrooms that was furthest from the main building in order to think.

He wouldn't abandon her. Not of his own free will. The only way he would go would be kicking and fighting. Dragged away from her by social services or the police, screaming his defiance and biting and scratching at his abductors.

The image alone was horrible enough to make Lucy clutch a hand to her chest in distress. She'd be fighting alongside him of course but eventually they'd be forced apart. Maybe forever.

'Please not forever...'

The last week and a half had been the best of her life. The best of her whole entire life and it was a sad revelation to understand this. But still this boy, this Kohta, who had strayed into her life from nowhere was now as bright as the sun to her and she did not want to be pulled away from him. She couldn't bare to lose his warmth.

Lucy thumped the flat of her hand against a wall in frustration. It wasn't fair dammit! Why'd this have to happen to her? Why was it that every time something good happened it was torn away from her by forces beyond her control!?

She felt tears prick her eyes. A wet sting. If only she had the strength to fight off the world. To hold Kohta close to her breast and never let go.

If only she had the strength...

"Hold on one moment. I think I heard something out in the corridor"

Lucy froze in shock. That was the matron! What was she doing here?

Red eyes darted around the corridor she was standing in. She had chosen to wander theses halls of classes as they weren't in use until tomorrow, Thursday, when the children had their science lessons. There should be no reason for anyone to be here.

She heard movement and glanced at the wall her hand was still resting against. The other side of it was the main science lab and she could hear footsteps of someone getting closer.

The door was just a few meters down the hall from her. She had to hide! Glancing around feverishly she saw an adjacent classroom and dived into it as the door ahead swung open.

The lab door was already open but Lucy didn't have time to close and lock it. Instead she ducked down under one of the large desks used for experiments and hid amongst the tangle of chair legs ducked up against it.

Feeling jittery with nerves Lucy stared at the open doorway, her eyes narrowed with concentration then she saw a figure step into the doorway. It was indeed the matron, the tall haughty woman was hard to miss anyway. She was in her thirty's and had a serious and hard face with arrogant eyes behind her specs. She wasn't ugly and Lucy admitted her figure was nice and her face was handsome, but there was a hardness about her that made everyone feel edgy around her.

"Orlena? Did you find anyone?"

Lucy's eyes narrowed deeper. That was Mr Kimuichii. What was he doing here alone with the matron?

'Orlena's a funny name though' Lucy thought to herself.

"No. There's no one here. Must have been an animal or something"

Mr Kimuichii stepped into sight. He glanced briefly into the room then focused his attention on the matron. His face looked worried, that alone was enough to make Lucy edge forward for a closer look. She had only seen the slimy teacher look disgusted or mocking, usually of her, and this new expression had her interest.

"Should we tell the boy?"

'huh?'

"No. The police have asked us not to worry him with the news just yet. For all they know it could be just a false lead and he doesn't need any more stress at the moment"

"Orlena I'm not sure"

"What are you worried about? Spit it out Mitsura!" the matron snapped.

"The boy doesn't listen to authority. He won't stay inside. And when we try to follow he gives us the slip. Perhaps we should tell him the truth just to ensure he stops straying outside"

"He isn't safe outside the school grounds" Mr Kimuichii added in a whisper.

The matron was silent. She appeared to be thinking carefully. "We can't tell him the truth. I feel that if he knew he wouldn't want to stay inside at all. He'd try and escape and find the murderer"

"Don't be absurd. He's only twelve Orlena"

"You think that matters to him? I've watched that boy and he doest fear anything. Even Tomoo, who we both know has serious problems, can't scare him in the slightest. The boy is practically a zombie and I think the thought of his own death would mean nothing to him for the chance to avenge his family"

Lucy's breath hitched and she quickly clapped a hand to her mouth. Thankfully neither teacher heard and both were silent in their own thoughts.

Lucy was smart and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who they were talking about. 'Its Kohta. They're talking about Kohta!" the horned girl thought with a tremble.

This talk of not being safe and avenging his family. Did the murderer know Kohta was here? Was he even now scouring the town trying to find him? Would he try and attack Kohta inside the home itself?

"He's changed thought. Lucy seems to have brought some life back into him"

The matron snorted. "As hideous as it is those two seem to connect quite well. Shame. I read the boys file and he seemed like a bright young lad with a good future before he came here. I doubt his friendship to the girl will improve that though"

Lucy bristled at the matrons comments. How dare that old hag say such things! Lucy fought back her temper and stayed still though her hands curled into fists at their next words.

"He must have weird tastes thought to like her. I mean come on those horns are so gross. She'd be a looker when she's older but I doubt anyone could stomach her with those things growing out of her head"

The matron gave Mr Kimuichii a scathing look, "Would you keep your own disgusting thoughts to yourself for two minutes while I think"

Such was the venom in her voice that the toady fell silent and Lucy was grateful for that at least. Not only was she practically vibrating with the urge to shoot out of her hiding place and sock him on the chin. But his comments on how she'd look when older had both stung and disgusted her. If that perv ever looked at her funny again in the future he'd be getting a black eye that was for sure.

"We'll keep a closer watch on Kohta, the matron said slowly, even if I have to watch him myself. He will not be allowed to leave the grounds for any reason. I'll call the police tomorrow and find out what's going on. Until we get an all clear he is to stay inside, under watch, and NOT be told that the very man who killed his family may be looking for him"

Mr Kimuichii nodded and glanced at his watch when it beeped, "Fifth period just started"

The matron cursed and turning on her heels marched out of sight, the male teacher hurrying after her. Lucy waited until she heard the door to the outside open and shut before crawling out from her hiding place.

She inched over to the door peeking round the corner to make sure the coast was clear. She didn't see anything so she fell back against the door letting it take her weight as her shoulders slumped with exhaustion.

So the man, no. The monster who had killed Kohtas family, her bestest friend, was now here searching for him?

Lucy had half a mind to hunt him down and punish him for what he had done but common sense quickly took over. 'I'm just a twelve year old. A small and weak one at that. What harm could I do to a fully grown killer?'

As she acknowledged this she understood with sharp clarity why the matron didn't want Kohta told.

He wouldn't care that he was small and young. And that his opponent was a full grown man. He'd hunt him down and throw himself against that might without any hesitation. His own fate wouldn't matter when confronted with the man who had torn his life away from him already.

"I can't tell him" Lucy whispered to herself, "It's too dangerous"

Though she couldn't bare to see Kohta come to harm she already felt the nagging guilt at concealing something from her friend. He trusted her and she trusted him and they had already shared so much with each other that neither of them would ever reveal to anyone else.

'Its for the best. With any luck this will just be a rumour and Kohta will never need to know anyway' Lucy thought to console herself.

"One things for sure though, the horn tipped girl muttered to herself as she started to walk back to the main building, he isn't going outside anymore without me watching him. Even if I have to tie him up and beat him black and blue he won't put himself in danger until the threat has passed"

Of course she didn't know how she could carry out that threat without telling Kohta the truth but when the time came she'd figure something out. For now she had another lesson that she had already missed the start of, (meh) and after that was lunch and during that hour she was gonna show Miko the way to Caneene and introduce the two.

It would be the first time she didn't have a lunch break with Kohta so she'd be sure to see him and explain what was going on. She hoped he'd understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight. You ask this girl to help you with Caneene, this girl who you've met only once or twice. And me, the guy who's been asking to help out, gets the cold shoulder?"

The scorn on Kohtas face only deepened Lucy's scowl. "Yeah I could take you along but then I might as well just march right up to the matron and say oh! By the way. I have a little dog that I've been keeping for the last month or so can I keep him? Bring him into my room? Maybe have some extra food to feed him with?"

"Maybe the matron will get him a little doggy basket for him to sleep in. Maybe she'll pet him and invite all the kids round to play with my little puppy and we'll all live happily ever after"

Lucy's sarcasm just made Kohtas glare even hotter. His teeth were gritted tight as he forced out, "I can give the teachers the slip you know. It isn't that hard"

Blood red eyes scanned the orphanage courtyard. Lucy had told Kohta her plans outside away from listeners but she could easily see two or three teachers watching them from various rooms. The matron wasn't joking about increasing the security on Kohta.

"You can avoid then once or twice but sooner or later they'll want to find out where you go and they'll track you down and find Caneene. I cant risk that Kohta!"

"Hey! That isn't my fault! I didn't ask to be followed around everywhere! Don't you think I'm sick to death of being spied on too!?" Kohta hissed frustratingly.

The thin boy looked away from Lucy, his dark blue eyes glaring at the figures watching him behind glass, "I want to help you and Caneene. I don't know why they are doing this to me"

Kohta sounded so sullen and depressed that Lucy felt her heart clench painfully. The urge to tell Kohta the truth was almost overwhelming, she didn't want to lie! Not to him. But she knew if she told him it would be him in danger instead of Caneene.

"Maybe you could give us some of your food to share with Caneene? Even if you can't come visit you can still help him" Miko hesitantly suggested.

The girl had followed Lucy outside and had been hovering nervously behind the crimson haired Lucy while she and Kohta had argued. Now she quailed and held her hands tight as both sets of dangerous eyes fell on her.

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Until then don't talk to me" Kohta whispered with a deadly undertone.

Miko looked down fearfully. Lucy whirled on Kohta furiously, "Leave her alone. Don't take out it out on her just cause you're pissed off!"

"We don't need her. You don't need her. Let me help you Lucy" Kohta argued back. His words were forceful but his eyes pleading.

Lucy took a step back. An unnerved expression on her face. This whole conversation was making her uneasy. This desperation in Kohta was something she hadn't expected.

"It's just easier this way Kohta. I can't be with you all the time"

Kohtas eyes narrowed to slits. Lucy's attempt to console him having no effect. The horned girl had to resist the urge to step back and instead glared back hotly. Kohta had no more right then anyone else to look at her like that.

"Fine" Kohta hissed, "On your head be it"

The boy stalked off back inside the home leaving Lucy staring in baffled confusion at his back. What the hell just happened? Why did he get so upset?

Part of Lucy, (a very big part) wanted to follow him and apologize and demand an explanation at the same time. But she didn't. She couldn't. Caneene was the more important at the moment.

"Lucy?"

Red eyes turned to regard Miko. "Yes?"

"M-maybe we should reconsider this? I mean Kohta seems really upset and I don't want to become between you two-"

"What do you mean between us two?"

Miko shivered again at Lucy's harsh tone and the red head softened her expression, "Sorry. I don't mean to be snappish"

She looked away in thought a moment, "Me and Kohta usually hang out together... apart from each other... we don't really have anyone else"

'Maybe that's what's upsetting him? Cause its always been just us and now Miko is here?'

"He needs you"

Lucy shivered this time. Miko had a habit of saying things like that.

"I need Caneene too. And Kohta can't help me" The girl looked uneasy as she met Miko gaze, "only you can"

The girl smiled back, "Then lets go and help him. I bet he's a really cute puppy! What breed is he?"

"Um. I'm not sure"

"What! Oh well its a good thing I 'am' here. I know all about dogs"

"Please tell" Lucy said with a smile. She started to leave the grounds and Miko followed along babbling about dog facts.

Lucy Listened to her newfound friend... yes friend... waffle on about dogs and decided that no matter how upset he was she'd get through to him somehow.

If they could find each other then they can both find new friends as well.

'But still... you will always have a special place in my heart Kohta'

"WOW! HE'S SO CUTE!"

Caneene yipped and barked excitedly as he was held by Miko. Lucy watched happily as her little friend licked Mikos face, the other girl giggling at his attention.

She had been worried at first that Caneene wouldn't like Miko, but just as with her the girls chirpy manner was too much and the little dogs wariness at first was quickly thrown aside as he played with this new girl.

"Here boy. We got you some food" Lucy murmured.

With a bark the puppy jumped free of Mikos arms and raced over to Lucy. He gave her a lick on the nose before munching on the sandwich she held out for him.

'Still he may like Miko but he knows who's his best friend is out of the two of us'

"Remember. You can't tell anyone about him"

Mikos smile was warm and open and her eyes held nothing but innocence, "Sure thing. You can trust me Lucy"

Lucy stared for a moment before a slight smile went across her lips.

"Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The metal moved. A shine of light on steel. A sharp note of pain, a subtle gasp. Red fluid flowed, a faint trickle. And all the pain in his heart was smothered by the pain in his flesh.

Kohta lightly shivered as his knife cut into his arm. How strange that pain was something to be welcomed. That the flow of blood down his tanned flesh, (That was steadily becoming pale day by day) was something to feel joy instead of concern.

Kohta giggled. The rush of pain and endorphins at every cut a undeniable reminder that he was still alive. Only the living could truly feel such things and it was a great comfort to Kohta.

He watched the droplets fall the long distance to the ground, some splattering leaves and branches with red in their journey to the earth. The tree he was nestled in was good shelter and Kohta was confident that no one would see him or his blood.

'Just as well I suppose as they still haven't stopped looking yet'

Blue eyes narrowed distastefully as the boy saw the matron and another teacher stalk the grounds looking for him. Kohta hadn't strayed far. He was literally right on the edge of the homes play fields that ran round the back of building. He had just found the tallest tree at the edge next to the forest and climbed right to the top.

He smirked. There was no way they'd find him and it amused him to watch their frustration. Ha! The matron was shouting at the other teacher. Little worms cowering was so amusing.

Kohta cut again feeling his senses muddle so wonderfully. He wondered why this fools were constantly following him. He had confronted the matron but her answer had been simple and blunt; "Its not your business to know or ask just to obey"

That had earned her a few choice words. And a choice detention for him.

Kohta grinned again. He hadn't shown up though. That was probably part of the reason she looked so pissed.

No earlier he had met up with Lucy and Miko as they returned from feeding Caneene. Well he had watched from a distance but not allowed them to see him.

He didn't know why but that girl Miko worried him. Her cuteness, her innocent... something was off in the way she moved and acted around Lucy.

It was like she was... guilty. Feeling guilty of something.

Her smiles were always strained and her eyes shifty. Kohta had lived almost his whole life with an annoying and mischievous younger sister so he knew how a girl could look guilty while trying not to be.

Kohta smiled. Kanae was always playing pranks and stuff on him and the only warning he would get was her fixed smile and moving eyes before the bucket fell on his head. He laughed despite the danger, basking in a warm memory.

Kanaes laugh... her smile... the way she always argued with him yet was always happy to be around him... seeking his approval about everything...

'Look Kohta! Its a pretty sea shell!'

Kohta smile faded and he closed his eyes fighting to get Kanaes face in his mind. There. There she was. His sweet little sister. Her small face beaming up at him with bright eyes and damp brown hair. Her hands and skirts muddy as she had been scouring the beach from one side to the other searching.

Searching for something for him.

"It does look nice Kanae" Kohta whispered. He remembered his words were grudging back then.

'Well its settled then! This is gonna be your birthday present!'

Kohta had smiled for her and graciously accepted the little pink shell. She's only eight he had thought, she searched hard for this little thing so the least I can do is pretend I like it.

"Sniff" Kohtas eyes became sore with moisture. Oh sis...

"I mocked you then. In my selfish thoughts. But though all I wanted was the latest games that dad was gonna get me I didn't realize how much that little shell meant to you. You searched all day for one that was perfect enough to give to me and I never properly thanked you for that"

Kohta reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the little shell. He gazed at it quietly, it really was pretty. Pure pink with small wavy lines of white tracing across it. Perfectly curved and smooth.

It really was a wonderful present from a wonderful sister.

Kohta held the shell close to his heart. Dad... Kanae... I miss you so much...

This loneliness that had gripped his heart in ice ever since they died had thawed a little these recent weeks. His friendship with Lucy helping to ease the pain. He'd even stopped cutting until now.

Until now. Kohta peered at the bloodied knife in his right hand. Why had he done this again?

Loneliness... that was it.

Lucy had taken away some of his pain and today his daily pain killer, the lunches they 'always' shared, was canceled. Instead Lucy went off with 'her', Kohta thought of her with such venom, and he was left alone again.

So he hidden himself away again and done what used to to calm him down.

Except now he felt like a fool. He had stormed off in a rage, watched Lucy return smiling with Miko and felt sick with anger, cut himself, and now that he was calm he felt like an idiot.

Lucy was right. They couldn't be together 'all' the time. The girl needed to be alone sometimes and wouldn't always be there to comfort him. It was selfish to even think that.

Dammit he cared for Lucy, more then he imagined he could. And for Lucy to make more friends was a blessing. All her life she had been shunned because of her horns. Kohta knew how to make friends easily and she didn't and when she had found another person who liked her he went and gave her grief.

"I'm such a fool!" Kohta hissed. He almost slapped himself but remembered doing that while holding a knife was a bad idea.

He had to apologize. "I will apologize!"

So determined to make amends Kohta cleaned his knife on a scrap of cloth he kept for that. Carefully hid away his shell. Then gazed out across the field to see if he had the all clear.

It was starting to get late. Dusk was already setting when Kohta come up here so he had definitely missed supper. He hadn't noticed the matron or the other teacher leave but they weren't anywhere in sight so he assumed they must have gone back inside.

'I'll just have to apologize to Lucy tomorrow at breakfast" he said with a sigh.

The boy paused as he spotted something. He leaned out and squinted for focus and gave a hushed "huh?" of surprise.

It was Miko. The girl was out in the middle of the field. And she wasn't alone.

"Tomoo..." Kohta felt his blood race and hands clench to fists at the sight of that hated filth. The bully and his ever-present lackeys were surrounding Miko. Kohta prepared to race to the ground and defend her if that scum tried anything.

But what happened next shocked Kohta into complete stillness. They started to talk. Not any arguing or threatening but just talking. He couldn't hear them but Tomoo said something and it looked like Miko was laughing.

Laughing?

Kohta let out a breath he had held in a hiss as the two continued to talk. Now Miko looked uneasy, as if something was worrying her. She was staring at the floor with a guilty look on her face.

Tomoo reached out to her and took her shoulder in a gentle hold. He appeared to be saying something persuasive because afterwards Miko nodded her head and looked determined about something.

Though it seemed to be still unsettling her the fact she was still going through with whatever she was planning with Tomoo had Kohta VERY worried.

'Just what is going on here?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy woke the next day with a contented smile on her face. The girl lay back in her bed just enjoying the softness of her sheets and the refreshing breeze from her open window. The other day she had snuck in through her window as she always did after feeding Caneene but last night had been different.

Lucy let out a sigh. For the first time in ages her stomach didn't say hello by roaring with hunger and it was refreshing to be without pain first thing in the morning.

And it was all thanks to her new friend...

"Miko. You always kept butting into my life yet every time you did it was to help me"

The girl smiled, a tiny expression of happiness across her pale face. "I never imagined humans could be so nice. All they did was hurt me over and over. But... first Kohta... and now you. Maybe I was wrong? Maybe they really are good 'and' bad people?"

Lucy laughed at her own change of heart. For so long she had hated everyone in this world and now she was reconsidering? What next? Rainbows and pink clothes? Ha!

"Feh. As if." Lucy said with a smirk. Yawning widely and getting a good stretch in the girl tossed aside her covers and sat up in bed.

The girl glanced down at her white body, idly wondering if she could get a hat trick and start to look like a girl instead of a boy, then shrugged and started to get changed.

The girl listened to the birdsong outside and the sound of leaves rustling. It was gonna be a nice day she was sure.

'The only thing that could darken it is Kohta'

Lucy needed to confront him and get an apology. She cared for him so much... so much...

Lucy snorted. But still he didn't have the right to insult her new friend! Miko had done nothing wrong! It was just bad luck that Kohta couldn't help her and Miko could. It didn't mean she was gonna toss him aside now she had a new friend.

"Though that's how the idiot thinks I bet" Lucy muttered.

Clipping on her skirt, ('seriously can't the matron give me something else to wear?) the horned girl wondered how it would go at breakfast.

And she hoped Kohta wouldn't mind too much when she invited Miko to share breakfast with them.

Kohta watched silently as Miko and Lucy ate their breakfast together. The brown haired girl was jabbering away like mad and Lucy was nodding and smiling along.

Yet as relaxed as Lucy looked Kohta could see her ruby eyes darting around furtively searching for something.

Searching for him.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I can't come over just yet" Kohta whispered. It hurt him to keep back, he could see Lucy was looking for him and when Miko looking away to wave at someone she knew he saw his friends mask crack a little. The girl took a breath, like she was holding back a sob and craned her neck around to give the whole hall a once over.

'I'll see you soon. I have to warn you' Kohta promised.

He glanced at Miko. His blood boiled at seeing this 'faker' sitting in HIS chair and lying to his friend. Yet he couldn't confront her right now. He could see Tomoo watching Lucy closely and until he knew what they were planning he couldn't risk it.

But he would get to the bottom of this. And he was pretty certain he knew what they wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gah!"

Lucy let out a shriek of surprise as a hand grabbed her arm and she was yanked down into some bushes. She felt a warm body against her own and immediately punched it. Hard.

"Lucy its me! "

Lucy paused with her fist raised as she squinted at the body under her. Kohtas familiar blue eyes and ragged black hair came to focus and she lowered her weapon. "Kohta what the hell are you doing?" she demanded.

The boy rubbed his stomach and winced at Lucy, "Being attacked by a psychotic girl at the moment" he said ruefully.

Lucy blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled as she took his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Don't worry" Kohta answered as he smiled at her. Once standing the two stared at each other silently both unsure what to say.

"I missed you!" Lucy and Kohta said as one.

Both of them paused for a second then laughed. "Glad we feel the same way" Kohta chuckled as he watched Lucy giggle. God it felt nice to be with her again.

"Great minds think alike right?" the horned girl replied as she smiled at her friend. 'I missed you so much Kohta'

Kohta for his part was just so happy to be with her again. They'd only been separated for a day but he hadn't realised how much it would hurt being away from her. It had felt like there was an animal gnawing at his heart every second he was separated from her.

He felt his breath hitch as the force of his sorrow hit him so suddenly he couldn't brace against it. Seeing his friends beautiful face up close just made him remember how badly he had treated her. He didn't deserve her kindness...

"I'm so sorry Lucy" Kohta whispered mournfully. He sniffed and felt his body tremble with the emotion that gripped him. "I am just so sorry for what I did Lucy"

Still holding hands Lucy felt Kohtas shaking and on instinct she took his soft hand in both of hers. She held it tight and gave him a watery smile, "That's all I needed you spaz"

Kohta laughed wetly and closed his other hand over Lucy's. "Thanks pal" he whispered as he met her blood red eyes.

'She's just so beautiful and special that I must have been insane'

He cared for her so much... how could he had even 'thought' of causing her pain?

'I could forgive anything Kohta... you're the only one that ever made me feel so special'

He was the one who showed her that kindness was something she was worthy of. She felt beautiful and whole when he smiled so sweetly at her.

The two children, both on the verge of adolescence, felt unable to tear their gaze from each other. Both felt their hearts start to race and a strange compulsion start to take over them.

Kohta licked his lips nervously and saw Lucy's eyes follow the action intently, he felt warm but not hot. Shaky but not weak. It was like being on the verge of going down that ramp on a rollercoaster but while standing still.

Lucy was just thinking to herself how very... beautiful her friend looked. His pale skin. Lined face that wasn't marred by the signs of trauma but rather enhanced. The pain and sorrow that was painted on him just made her want to hold him tight and protect him. Yet for all the torment strength and kindness till shone from his blue eyes.

"Lucy I..."

The crimson haired girl felt her breath hitch, "What is it?" She tried to sound gruff but her words came out in a whisper.

Kohta took a breath and through his nose caught a scent of strawberries and cream. Lucy was always clean and fresh but he had never noticed how appealing that was.

He stared at her pretty face. Their was a strange fearful yearning in her eyes and he bet his were the same. He wanted to do something but he couldn't put it into words.

"I... I..."

"Hey give me the ball! It's my turn!"

Kohta and Lucy gasped and stepped apart. As soon as their hands broke contact it was as if a link had been severed, a spell cancelled. Both blushed hotly and refused to make eye contact suddenly overcome with embarrassment. Both trying to work out in their heads what had just happened.

What could have almost happened...

'That was so strange. I... I've never felt so warm and tingly. Kinda scary actually' Lucy blushed hotter at her own thoughts and kicked a stone distractedly.

Kohta glared at the two kids who had ruined the moment. Two young boys, about eight or nine maybe? Were playing with a football in the nearby field. They'd hadn't spotted him or Lucy in the tree line and were too engrossed by their playful wrestling to notice anyway.

'Damn kids'

His annoyance was the sting he needed to remember why he had jumped Lucy on her way to Caneene in the first place.

He had to warn her.

"Lucy listen. I have something important to tell you and... I know it will be hard to believe. But you 'have' to hear me out"

Lucy eyed Kohta suspiciously, "Go on"

Kohtas blue eyes flickered towards the two boys playing nearby. "Not here. Come on we'll go to the shrine. No one will interrupt there"

Kohta turned and began to walk into the forest. He took a few steps until he realised he wasn't being followed.

He looked over his shoulder at Lucy. He frowned when he saw her staring at the floor with a tight expression. "Lucy?"

The horned girl took a breath, she looked up and gave Kohta a strained smile, "The shrines a long way. Why don't you tell me here? Less time wasted with walking eh?"

Kohta tilted his head towards her, his eyes searching. "Why not go to the shrine? We've played there before. We can hang out for a bit" he asked.

He saw Lucy hesitating. Why was she looking so worried and torn?

"Please? I... I know I've been a jerk but I really wanna catch up again" Kohta laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly, "You know I'm terrified of people seeing me being nice pal"

The crimson haired girl looked away, "Its not that Kohta" she whispered.

Kohta was silent. His worried gaze was question enough.

"The matron would be hunting for you. She might interrupt" Lucy said softly. Her eyes were hidden by the shadows of her bangs and Kohta struggled to see her eyes. He couldn't read her this way.

"You know we can ditch her. Lucy... what's wrong?" Kohta replied just as gently.

"I... Kohta I don't want to see you get hurt"

Lucy's shoulders were shaking. He heard her sniffle and his heart ached. Why was she upset? What was wrong?

"Lucy?"

She snapped her head round. Red hair flying around her face as she took a ragged breath. Her eyes were bright with tears and twin lines of wetness traced her cheeks as she sobbed. She looked so broken...

"Kohta you can't go outside! You can't leave the grounds! You cant!"

Kohta was shocked. Both by Lucy's shout and her crying. He had never seen her so upset.

'She looks like she is holding something inside. Something that is now tearing out of her and she doesn't know whether to let it go or keep it hidden'

"Why?"

"Its dangerous" Lucy hissed.

"Why?"

Her small hands clenched into fists. "Please! Just trust me you can't go outside! Its not safe for you!"

"Why?" Kohta pressed on for the third time.

Lucy shrieked and covered her face with her hands, "Please Kohta. I-I don't... I can't... if I tell you you'll hate me!"

Kohta found it unlikely that anything would cause him to hate his friend but whatever this secret was that Lucy held it was hurting her and enticing him. He had to know the truth now.

"Lucy I won't hate you. Now what is this all about? Tell me please" he asked carefully.

Lucy lowered her hands. Her tears were gone and a determined expression was etched on her face. She looked at Kohta with flinty eyes.

"No"

Kohta raised an eyebrow, "Then I'm going to the shrine"

"No... you're not"

Now Kohta looked incredulous. His concern vanished in an instant and he sneered at Lucy. "Stop me then"

"Don't make me"

Kohta snorted. Even before his family's death and he had... changed... he had never taken well to threats. With a mocking wave at Lucy he turned his back on her and started to walk away.

Hump Kohta yelled as he was tackled round his midriff and brought to the ground. He swallowed a mouthful of leaves and was too busy choking to resist as Lucy grabbed hold of him under his arms and began to drag him towards the home.

Spitting the last of them out Kohta growled and braced his legs against the ground. Lucy grunted as she was brought up fast and glared at Kohta as he smirked at her over his shoulder.

"My turn"

With a powerful push Kohta lunged forward. His stronger body powering ahead and Lucy shrieked as she was now the one being dragged along by Kohta.

Kohta had always known Lucy was far too light for her age. Ever since he had first given her that piggy back ride he known she had the weight of a feather. It was kinda harsh to use his much more powerful body against her but she had annoyed him now.

"Kohta stop!" Lucy yelled kicking up mud and litter as she tried in vain to pull him back.

"Sorry Lucy but I'm having to much fun to quit now!"

Lucy snarled. 'drastic measures then' she thought.

She pulled back with all her might halting Kohta for a moment. While he was stalled she positioned one of her legs between his. Pulled back a touch. Then swung her knee up. Hard.

"Urk!" Kohta made a tiny grunt. Just a little sound. But his eyes crossed and his body went limp as a jellyfish as he collapsed into a heap on the ground. Lucy caught her breath as Kohta curled up fetally holding himself and whimpering.

"W-w-why... L-Lucy wh... I?

"Only way to stop you" Lucy huffed. She saw Kohtas eyes blazing furiously at her. "You wouldn't stop!" she said defensively.

"And I'm... not... going... to... now! Tell me what's going on Lucy!"

Lucy gnawed her lip in agitation and looked away. Kohta swore as he struggled to his feet glaring hotly at her as he did.

"Tell me!" he shrieked.

"He's here! Ok! The man who killed your family is here!"

Kohta froze completely. The pain faded. His breath slowed to a halt. All he did was stare silently at Lucy with a glazed expression. His blue eyes wide with shock, disbelief and mouth agape.

After a few moments his lips closed and he blinked. After that the glazed look vanished and a coldness settled in his eyes.

"Would you repeat that please"

Lucy trembled. Kohtas voice was so tight and barely controlled. She could see his set jaw and bet he was grinding his teeth behind his pale lips.

"I-I..."

"Repeat! That! Please!" Kohta roared.

"I... I overheard the matron talking" Lucy murmured.

"The matron talking" Kohta repeated flatly. The look in his eyes was practically sub zero now.

"She. She said that the police think that the killer is here. In this region. But they're not sure. But until they know the matron was told to keep you inside and watched at all times"

Kohta was silent for a few moments. His slow breathing the only sound other then the nearby boys laughter. Lucy stared fixedly at the ground. Her heart pounding with fear and anxiety.

The horned girl was amazed at her own fear. She had never let anyone raise their voice to her like Kohta had but with him... it was so different.

She didn't know how to handle this. The open disgust and hatred in his eyes, the eyes of a friend, was too much for her to deal with.

"So that's why she always had someone watching me"

Lucy nodded. "Kohta I wanted-"

"And that's why you wouldn't let me go out with you and Miko to see Caneene" Kohta carried on in the same flat tone.

Lucy was silent this time. She merely nodded again.

Kohta took a breath and closed his eyes tight. "My fathers killer..."

The boy shivered, "My sisters murderer" he whispered, now with a sob added.

"I'm so sorry Kohta" Lucy said in a rush as she took a step towards her friend. She could see he was starting to shake badly and she raised a hand to touch him.

"And you didn't even have the decency to tell me any of this Lucy?"

Kohtas shaking stopped abruptly. Lucy halted just a step from him, hand outstretched and eyes wide. Kohta opened his eyes and nothing but cold hate shone in them. "I thought you were my friend Lucy" he whispered.

"I am!" Lucy squeaked.

"A true friend wouldn't hide something this important. A true friend would have told me as soon as she found out"

Lucy let her hand fall to her side. "I was afraid"

"Afraid?"

"Afraid you'd do something stupid. Dammit Kohta you're being stupid right now!" Lucy argued hotly.

'That's it. Get angry girl. That's what I need' Lucy thought.

Kohta put a hand in the pocket of his jeans. "Something stupid" he murmured as he searched for something.

He smiled and it was chilling. He brought his hand out and in his grasp he held his knife. The same one he had took so long ago from the kitchens and held onto like a talisman since then.

Lucy took a step back and Kohta noticed. For a second a guilty look flashed across his face before the anger took over again.

"Is revenge a stupid thing Lucy?"

The horned girl watched her friend closely, "What are you going to do?" she asked carefully.

Kohta cocked his head and his smile returned. "Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find that bastard who killed my family... and I'm going to kill him. Slowly. If I can"

Lucy now knew her fears were completely justified. Seeing Kohtas almost ecstatic smile as he twirled his knife through his fingers. The burning hatred in his eyes. He'd just head straight into town and never come back until he found the murderer.

A dozen horrible things could happen to him alone in the town of Kamakura. But Lucy knew if he found his family's murderer he would throw himself without hesitation at the mans throat.

And then he would die.

"Don't be a fool Kohta. That man has already proven that he's a dangerous psycho. I mean if he wasn't scared to attack the police just to get at your dad, then he won't be afraid to gun down a single boy coming for him alone!"

Kohta looked up from his knife, his expression furious, "How'd you know about that! You spying on me now!?"

"Miko told me about it. But thats beside the point you can't-"

"Miko told you" Kohta interrupted with a sneer, "Well isn't that just tastic"

Lucy's red eyes narrowed angrily, "Would you stop being jealous and listen to me you moron! You can't go after this man. It's too dangerous!"

Kohta paced about like a captive beast. "I don't care if its dangerous. I have to do this Lucy" he hissed.

"You idiot! He'll kill you!"

Kohta screamed and slammed his knife into a tree trunk with a resounding 'thwack!'. "I DON'T CARE! HE KILLED MY FATHER! HE KILLED MY SISTER! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

His eyes were glacial as he turned his hate filled gaze on Lucy, "A real friend would help me. You're nothing but a pretender"

The horned girl felt her throat tighten with pain as the words she had prayed to never hear where uttered by Kohta. The malice of his words, the disgust in his eyes. All her life she had received nothing but that from everyone and she had lived with it.

But now it was different. A soul she truly cared for was treating her the same way and now the knife inside was being twisted and plunged deep into her heart.

The next moment happened in a burst of expression. Lucy felt a choked sob force its way from her tightened throat. Her eyes welled with tears and in a rush of movement she raced over to Kohta. Screamed, "YOU JERK!". And slapped him 'HARD' across the cheek.

Kohta face snapped to one side. His eyes were wide with shock as his right cheek began to redden. Lucy herself was shaking and almost hyperventilating with her hand still raised, as motionless as Kohta.

"I-I... Kohta I didn't..."

Lucy's babbling died off and she fell into silence staring at Kohtas still frame.

"I'm leaving now"

The boy turned and the red imprint of Lucy's hand was bright against his paling skin. He stared down at her and this time there was nothing. No hate, no anger, no disgust, just blank indifference.

"Goodbye Lucy" Kohta said. And with a hard yank he freed his knife. Stowed it away in his jeans pocket. And stalked off into the forest.

Lucy watched him go for a few moments. He made six feet until her brain finally stopped stalling and kicked her legs into overdrive.

"KOHTA STOP!" she screamed as she grabbed his arm and yanked him back. The boy was twisted round and Lucy caught a dizzying image of his lips bared in a snarl before he lashed out and backhanded her across her jaw.

Pain so great she almost blacked out overwhelmed her. Her vision spun and she was dimly aware of hitting the ground in a jumble of knees and hands. She lay half crouched trying to get back to her senses when two dirty white trainers stepped into her spinning view.

She looked up into the face of her friend. The young adolescent looked shocked by what he had done and as she watched his mask cracked and remorse showed.

But by then Lucy had tasted the copper tang of blood in her mouth and all thoughts of sorrow, forgiveness or sympathy faded in an instant.

'Kill him'

Lucy bared her bloodied teeth in a grimace of hate. How 'dare' he strike her!

'Kill him for his foolishness'

Lucy rose to her feet with fluid grace. Her chin was lowered to her breast and the young girl glared daggers at Kohta. The boy took a step back at the pure hatred in his friends demonic eyes. Had he pushed her too far?

With slow elegance Lucy stretched out an arm, her hand hanging limp as she pointed pointed towards Kohta. Her blood pounded through her veins and her vision was a red haze of hate and anger.

She didn't understand why but in this instance she stopped seeing Kohtas dismayed face and instead saw Tomoo, the matron, Mr Kimuchii. All the faces, sneers and disgusted looks of everyone who had hurt her were all pasted onto Kohtas body and the girl just wanted to shut them all up.

She wanted to stop the pain once and for all!

'Then kill him. Kill this one who dared claim to be your friend. Him first then the others'

Kohta felt his skin break out in an icy sweat. He was suddenly gripped in an all consuming terror. Like a mouse trapped before a serpent he was unable to move and the apology that he wanted to say was impossible to utter.

Lucy raised her hand palm out towards Kohta. She could feel her body tighten like a spring and she knew that something spectacular was about to happen. Something that had been buried inside her for years was about to emerge.

'Kill him'

"Kohta! What are you doing out here! Lucy! Stop doing that stupid pointing, its rude, and tell me why you've dragged this boy out here?"

Both youngsters gasped. Lucy blinked and in another instant the rage faded, the anger vanished. Instead of Tomoos sneering face she saw the petrified expression of her friend Kohta. He was staring at her with such confusion and fear that Lucy felt sick. Why had she seen Kohta as the focus of all her anger? What had just happened?

Seeing Lucy's confusion Kohtas fear faded and he eyed her suspiciously. "Lucy what just happened?" he asked carefully.

"I-I... don't know" Lucy lowered her arm and stared at her hands with uncertainty.

Lucy winced as a heavy hand took her shoulder and the matron glared down at her, "I don't like being ignored young lady" she spat angrily. Lucy stared up at her silently so the woman scowled and tightened her hold.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kohta shouted on seeing his friend wince. "Why are you both out here? Children are 'not' allowed out this far past the grounds without supervision" the woman questioned ignoring Kohtas words.

"He found out the truth"

The matron looked down at Lucy. The girls chilly smile unnerved her slightly, "What truth?"

Lucy merely sniggered and Kohta stepped forward glaring furiously at the matron, "I found out what you've been hiding from me. That my family's killers is here. Here in Kamakura"

"Why didn't you tell me, Kohtas words were just a hiss of escaping breath, didn't I have the right to know that scumbag was here so close to me?"

The matron gingerly let go of Lucy, (the girl helping by shrugging her off with a glare) and gave Kohta an attempt at a look of sympathy, "Now Kohta I know you're scared but we felt it was best not to tell you about the fugitive. After all it's only rumored hes here. There's no proof of it so far"

Her tone was wheedling, "I know its frightening but believe me there's nothing to be scared of Kohta"

Kohtas shoulders shook with mirth, "You think I'm scared of all this?"

He threw his head back and laughed, Lucy and the matron watching in amazement. When Kohtas laughter subsiding he gave them a grin, "I'm not scared. I'm actually happy"

Suddenly his knife was in his hand and the matron took a step back. Lucy just tilted her head, curiously staring at this new side of Kohta.

"Now I know he's here it means I can hunt him down and rip his filthy heart from his stinking chest"

He bowed to the two of them, "Thank you ladies for your assistance but now I take my leave" and with a parting look at Lucy he turned on his heel and began to stride away knife clenched in his fist.

Lucy felt her heart pound painfully. As angry as she was with Kohta for hitting her she still remembered her previous fears. Unbiddion the image of a dead and bloody Kohta filled her mind and a laughing man holding a gun standing over him. Kohta wouldn't have a chance! He was walking to his death!

"Wait" Lucy struggled to say but it only came out as a whisper.

"WAIT ONE MOMENT BOY!"

Kohta stopped at the matrons shout though he didn't turn round, "There is another option Kohta" the matron said.

The boy turned. His eyes wary but curious. "What?"

The matron motioned back towards the school, "Come with me to my office. We can call the officer in charge... what was his name..."

The matron floundered for a moment, "Mr Takashii" Kohta offered into the silence.

"Thats the man. We can call him and find out for sure whats going on. I'm sure by now he has some news for you"

Kohta hesitated. He dimly recalled the man, an older guy, forties perhaps? The man had been one of those kindly older detectives who had tried to comfort him. Though he had been in shock the whole time the man hadn't left him alone for great periods and though Kohta never responded Mr Takashii had patiently explained what was going to happen to him.

He remembered when the detective had asked him if he had any next of kin they could contact. All Kohta could think of was 'Yuka' the cousin he had played with as a child but hadn't seen for years. With all the moving around his father had been doing these last few years he and Kanae hadn't seen many family members.

Still it was the best he could come up with. "My cousin Yuka... I have a cousin called Yuka..." It wasn't much to go on and the detective had looked sincerely sorry when he had spoken to him the following day and found nothing. Yuka and his aunt, (he couldn't for the life of him remember her name) had vanished from the ancient address Kohta remembered and for the moment couldn't be tracked down.

"I'm sending you to a small orphanage in the seaside town Kamakura. You ever been there son?"

Shake.

"Well its a nice little place. And more importantly its safe. You have my word that you wont be found by anyone who may want to hurt you."

Silence.

"You'll stay there until we catch the man and then I'll come collect you for the trial. Until then you'll be provided food and lodging and the caretakers there will look after you... is that ok Kohta?"

...nod.

"Son... I can't imagine how bad you must feel... but I promise we'll do everything in our power to find the killers. Until then hang on kid and don't do anything reckless. Your father and sister won't be pleased to see you so early in your life"

Hesitation. Kohtas shoulders shudder and when he looks up tears stream from his eyes.

"They won't be happy to see me? Heh. Well. Now I can't ever ask them can I?"

Mr Takashii was silent for a moment, "No... I guess you can't" he said pityingly.

"But you have to live on Kohta. And thats gonna be the hardest thing to do"

"Kohta? You ok?"

The blue eyed boy snapped out of his past with a shake and met Lucy's worried gaze. He looked away uncomfortably. "I'm fine" he muttered, missing Lucy's hurt expression.

"Lets go then 'matron', Kohta said with scorn, now that you've mentioned it I do want some answers from that detective now"

Kohta walked ahead straight past the matron. He didn't acknowledge Lucy's presence and this hurt the girl even more. Guilt for what she thought and did earlier, and anger for him striking her, warred inside her. But for now the hurt was greater and she stayed rooted to the spot.

"Get back to your classes girl" The matron gave Lucy a stern look, "I'll speak to you later" she said and hurried after Kohta.

"Whatever" Lucy muttered. She watched them go and only when they were out of sight did she turn, hold herself still for a moment, then fall to her knees and start to cry.

"Oh Kohta..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A pair of malicious brown eyes watched with glee as Lucy cried. A grin split across his young face revealing a flash of teeth as he enjoyed her tears. God it was beautiful.

Tomoo leaned against his tree, alone for once, and considered what had just happened. From this distance he hadn't heard what the freaks had been arguing about. And he didn't much care. All that mattered was when Kohta had slapped the horned bitch and he had felt a surge of pleasure at seeing her bleed.

He laughed quietly. It was just so sweet. Kohta was someone freak had considered her friend. Maybe even more, disgusting as it sounded. And now that new hope in her life had turned on her just like everything else.

'I knew you'd snap sooner or later Kohta mate. True men like us, the ones who aren't afraid to show our strength, would want to dominate the pathetic mutant. It just took you longer then me'

Tomoo had always recognized a fellow killer in Kohta. Though their reasons and personality's were split different ways. Kohta would hurt someone to 'protect' or some such crap.

He was in it just for the fun.

And now, Tomoos grin widened, that little bitch who had pissed him off so many times was ripe for the plunder. With her friend forsaking her she was completely defenseless against him.

A major part of him wanted to sneak over there and start the party early. Mock her about how she had lost another person who mattered to her. All because of her freakiness.

But it could wait. Hard as it was to contain. Like a bomb waiting to blow in his chest. Tomoo would hold back from striking too early.

He could hurt Lucy now. He could scar her deeply. But he didn't want that.

He wanted to tear away everything she loved and cared for. He wanted everyone she thought liked her turn their backs on her or be destroyed.

One friend had been driven off, 'and I didn't even have to do it myself' Tomoo thought blissfully. And the dark souled boy had the perfect plan to take away the other two Lucy cared about about.

"Enjoy what little shred of happiness you can still find now Lucy, Tomoo whispered to the distant figure, by the end of the day... I'll completely destroy you"

With a final quiet snigger the boy pushed himself off the tree and, whistling merrily, strode off back to the home and to get his plans rolling.

END OF PART 1.

**On the next volume of Elfin Lied: Bonded together so fast and tight, now torn apart just as quickly the little girl cries for a friendship now wounded while a young man suffers in guilt for his crime. A betrayal is set to tear apart what little happiness has been found as the boy with evil in his heart sets his plan in motion.**

**And hidden in the dark, a killer watches all...**

_Annnnn thats a wrap! For now at least. I've got another twenty to thirty pages still left but its getting so big that I've had to split it up._

_To everyone who read this thank you very much :) I'll try and get the other half done soon and I really would appreciate any feedback. I'm still trying to get to grips with this story and advice or personal ideas are welcome._

_Until next time, bye bye!_


	3. Vector 1: Part 2

_First things first i'm terribly sorry for the long wait for this latest chapter. I've tried to get it as top notch as I can but I think my main problem is I don't when to stop! This submission is 51 pages long and I was supposed to stop at 40 at least!_

_God I rample on too much._

_Anyway i'm gonna try to focus for the next chapter and try and get it out sooner then six months but don't quote me :)_

_Plus I wanna say thanks to all the people who sent positive reviews. The sheer amounts of awesomes I got (warpwraith) always gives me fuzzys. You guys did say I still need to work on punctation and such so hopefully i've done better this time but any slip ups don't be afraid to say so, I don't mind constructive critisium._

_But hopefully i'll just get more awesomes!_

_Ok now warnings: This chapter is when the shit really hits the fan. In classic E.L style theirs blood, death, gore, nudity, and 'very' ill-treatment. The good times are gone for Kohta and Lucy now its all downhill so be warned anyone who is nervous of violent writings be careful as you read._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Elfin Lied and all rights belong to... er... whatever genius had a nightmare and decided to write it down. Love you man!_

_Anyway now the fic, enjoy!_

_**Elfine Lied: Vector One/ Part Two.**_

**Betrayel and remorse**

_'I remember a time when I had so much trust. When the people I called friends were as family to me. I have many scars but nothing scared deeper then the wounds of betrayal... and nothing can be forgotton like a friendship destroyed._

"Do you understand now?"

"..."

"Kohta?"

The boy took a breath, his brown eyes closing for a moment in contemplation. "Yes I do" he answered sombrely.

The matron nodded and looked down at the phone sitting atop her desk. "Thank you for the update detective"

"No thanks necessary I should have contacted you earlier about this" Mr Takashii's voice said regretfully from the speaker phone. Kohta barely acknowledged his words.

"Kohta?"

With reluctance he answered the detective, "Yes?"

"I know you're going through a hard time but you gotta hang in there son. We're close now and pretty soon I'll be calling you up to testify and that scum will be going away for the rest of his evil life. I just need you to be strong and most importantly, stay where you are! This is all a mess and it doesn't need to be complicated by you running off"

Mr Takashii's chastisement, while making sense, still stung Kohta and he glared for a moment at the inanimate phone before muttering an agreement.

"Stay at the school, the detective continued, and stay out of trouble. Just another week or two Kohta that's all. Just hang in there"

"Ok"

"And also we may be making some headway regarding your aunt and cousin Yuka" Mr Takashii said cheerfully.

Kohta looked up with interest, "Really?"

"We found some addresses that made sense and a few old neighbours and friends who knew about them. Its still early days, your aunty seems to move about every couple of months, but I promise you when the trial is over your family will be waiting for you outside the courtroom"

Kohta felt a measure of warmth at this. Though he couldn't remember much of his only remaining relatives the thought of not being alone any more was like a ray of light in a darkened room.

The rest of the conversation was a muddled blur to Kohta. He mumbled some yes's and no's to Mr Takashii's questions. Mainly about how he was doing, was he eating right etc, and pretty soon the line was disconnected and he was left alone with the matron.

Staring at him.

Kohta fidgeted a little, "What?" he demanded.

"Are you satisfied now Kohta? Is your damnable curiosity quelled at last?"

A mixture of emotions warred for dominance in Kohta but he settled with a stiff, "They are"

"Good. The matron began to sort some papers on her desk. I will excuse the classes you missed today due to this meeting but I expect you to be on time for this afternoons lecture. Understood?"

Kohta nodded. "Then get going then. I have a lot of paperwork to attend to" the matron said, making a light shooing motion and looking back to her notes.

With a tired sigh the boy rose from his seat and slunk out the office. The matron didn't say anything further as Kohta quietly shut her door, he was grateful as his mind was heavy with thoughts.

Kohtas feet walked on auto pilot as he headed towards his dorm to collect his things. Students parted way from him whispering amongst themselves as he hung his head and stared at the ground. A part of Kohta wanted to snarl at them but he was too depressed to enjoy himself.

'It was all a hoax... a lie... my father and sisters murderer isn't here'

Kohta tightened his hands into fists, 'he was NEVER here'

Mr Takashii had apologised for the mistake. It seemed the informant who had notified the police that their suspect was in Kamakura was wrong. His information was based on rumours and some hearsay and, after some investigation, had proved to be false.

He supposed he should be kinda happy, Kohta mused, the killer wasn't here so he wasn't in danger (though he was never scared of that) Mr Takashii had assured him that soon they would have him and the news about Yuka and his aunty was something to welcome. Right?

Kohta looked up from his thoughts and froze as a red haired girl walked past him. He stared for a moment as the girl turned towards him. His heart raced. 'Oh god I'm so sorry...'

But the girl didn't have beautiful blood tinted eyes, but boring blue ones. And though her hair was short and messy no graceful horns rose above her skull.

The girl noticed his staring and a she gave a disgusted 'tch' and walked away. Kohta watched her leave thinking of a mocking sneer on pale lips, a sneer that had laughing eyes above it that grinned only for him.

Kohta felt his eyes grow moist, he glared at the children around him, dozens moving around the hall, many watching him curiously. He couldn't show weakness before them!

With a whirl and a race of legs he darted down the corridor and straight into the first toilet he found. He paused for a second eyes racing. The room was empty and the sterile white room echoed with his heavy breathing.

With shaking steps the boy stepped into a cubicle, locked the door behind him and sank heavily onto the toilet seat. He listened again for any sound of motion then satisfied everything was safe he held his hands over his eyes and let the tears flow.

"Oh Lucy..."

His shoulders shook with his heavy sobs.'What have I done!' he thought in anguish.

His bestest friend. The girl who brought him back from the abyss. His saviour. His one true light in this world and he had hurt her.

He let out a howl as the sight of his hand slapping her flashed across his mind. He could remember with perfect clarity the feel of his fingers aching afterwards, the flecks of blood on them and the shocked and dazed look on Lucy. He looked down through his memories at the girl crumbled on the ground at his feet and he felt such sickness at the sight.

"I'm so sorry Lucy! Pleasepleaseplease forgive me. I didn't-I wasn't... I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just so angry I was stupid I was-I was..."

The boy wailed again and smashed a fist against the door. She had only been trying to protect him! She had known exactly what he was going to do and had only been worried for him. She was right, it was crazy for him to try and hunt the man down. He'd be killed in an instant!

Lucy had seen that and tried to warn him... and for her concern how did he repay her?

With hate... and pain...

Her tears would be acid on his skin right now. In his rage he hadn't cared but now he recalled her eyes, streaming with tears for him. For him! He hiccuped with despair. How could he hurt her so much? How could he even 'think', 'consider' looking at her with such hate. She had received nothing but that all her life and now he had looked at her as if she was scum too.

He felt sick. He felt like scum. He felt like the most evil, wretched, bastard in the world!

He felt sick.

He felt-

Kohta stomach lurched and his eyes widened in surprise, he gagged and threw himself up and round to claw at the toilet seat.

He made it just in time. What little he had eaten today was ejected into the toilet bowl. Kohta heaved and wretched for ten agonizing seconds.

Once he had finished the boy spat and weakly tore some toilet roll away to wipe at his mouth. His depression now felt even worse. 'Never been so sad I threw up before' he thought wryly.

His chuckle was forced and he hissed as his stomach lurched again. He flinched as he heard voices enter the room.

Someone banged on the door. "Taken!" Kohta said hoarsely and heard laughter on the over side.

"Having a little one man session in their kid?" someone, an older boy by the sound of it, said.

Kohta was too tired to even try and understand what they were saying, "Fuck. Off." he hissed, feeling this situation was worth swearing for.

Some more thumps on the door then the voices receded, Kohta heard them leave and thanked his stars.

Still feeling weak Kohta knelt beside the toilet hugging the cold porcelain and resting his sweating head against the rim. He closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as Lucy's hurt eyes stared at him in accusation.

"I'm so sorry"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Lucy would you care to make a guess?"

Lucy snapped back to reality and met Mr Kimuchii's questioning gaze with confusion. "Sorry what?"

The teacher sighed, "If you had been paying attention to what I had been saying you'd be trying to make a guess to the answer to this equation. Would you care to try now I have your attention at last?"

Her teachers sour tone made Lucy bristle and she glared at the question on the whiteboard. It was a simple multiplication sum no big deal... lets see seven times six was forty two then plus the above sum of thirty three... that's seventy five... then divide-

"I'm curious, Mr Kimuchii added watching Lucy work out the maths, what were you daydreaming about that made you forget about my lessons again? A boy perhaps?"

Lucy froze. Her eyes immediately misted and she ducked her head to hide the shameful sight as the class snickered around her.

"A boy liking her? Yeah right"

"Its just eww that's all"

Lucy curled her hands into fists and bit back a whimper. She had been thinking of a boy. A particularly vile one who had all but torn her heart out and being reminded of that wasn't helping any.

'Damn you Kohta. Why did you have to do that to me? I was only trying to help!'

Stupid ungrateful brat!

"Lucy? An answer?"

The horned girl looked at him coldly, "The answers thirty two rounded off" she hissed.

Mr Kimuchii smiled at her, "Close enough. Now class lets try this one next"

He went back to the whiteboard and Lucy slouched back in her seat. Her lips were set into a firm line as she held her emotions in check.

'He had no right to do this to us'

The girl closed her eyes. Why did he do it? Didn't he care about her, trust her at all?

'Getting close to someone just makes us vulnerable. You should be aware of this'

Maybe she should have stayed away? Granted she'd still be in that lonely life, just her and Caneene, but at least she wouldst know what betrayal felt like.

God it hurt so much...

'Then don't do it. Distance yourself from others. We don't need them'

Would it better to go back to that way of life? You can't feel pain and loneliness if your hearts frozen in ice.

Lucy flinched as something soft bounced off her shirt. She glanced down at the rolled up piece of paper on her desk and then around the classroom accusingly.

She saw Miko watching her. The girl made an opening gesture with her hands. Her eyes looked concerned.

'She could hurt you too. Leave her. Now'

Lucy shook her head. She was getting tired of this constant headache. First the flu and now pressure in her skull. What next?

She frowned and guiltily opened the paper ball. For an instance she had considered dumping Miko before the girl hurt her too. But Miko hadn't done anything to her and it would be a cruel way to repay her kindness.

'Are you ok? You look sad?' the message in the ball read. Lucy smiled thankfully and wrote a quick response, 'I'm fine. Just got a headache' she tossed the ball back to Miko.

A couple of kids watched the message pass quizzically but shrugged and went back to their writing. Mr Kimuchii still had his back to them writing down sums on the wall and talking aloud as he did.

A moment later Miko wrote a reply and passed the note back. Lucy caught the ball and eagerly read the message.

'Wanna meet up at lunch and go see Caneene? I had bakery this morning and Miss Yeung let us keep some cookies that we made. Maybe he'd like some?'

Lucy's face fell. Lunch was a time she usually met Kohta. The last time she had gone off without seeing him he'd been upset.

The memory of his disgusted gaze looking down at her flashed past her eyes, she gritted her teeth, he'd just have to deal. Scratch that. He'd just have to do nothing. She wasn't seeing him ever again. Never! Not after what he did!

'Nobody' hit her. Nobody.

Quelling her anger with a slow breathe she scribbled a response, 'Sure! I bet he'd like that. Meet at our table again?'

She threw the ball back and quickly posed an attentive look on her face as Mr Kimuchii looked round and addressed the class.

'Our table... used to be someone else's too...' Lucy thought sadly.

As soon as Mr Kimuchii looked away Lucy whipped out her hand and caught the ball of paper. She grinned at Miko's pout, 'too slow' she mouthed at her friend.

She opened the note, 'Actually I have to make a few errands before we meet. Sorry but I've been behind on some homework recently and I gotta make nice with some teachers. Can we meet at class A-2 in the art department? Just that my last stops near there and I don't wanna waste more time by rushing halfway across the school to get to the lunch hall. That ok Lucy?'

Hmm. A little confusing but Lucy didn't mind. She smiled across at Miko and nodded her horned head before writing a 'yeah sure! See you at lunch then' and throwing it back.

The two girls spent the rest of the class talking through their notes. 'Mr Kimuchii has a really droning voice. I'm falling asleep here. Think his wife always does too?' Miko had said and Lucy snorted as she held in her laughter.

By the end of the class Lucy was in much better spirits. She said goodbye to Miko as they separated and promised to see her later.

'At least I haven't been completely betrayed by my friends' Lucy thought with some hope as she made her way to her history class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok I've got it all sorted. She thinks she's meeting me to go see Caneene. I chose a quiet place but you might still be overheard."

"Let me deal with that."

"I do this and that's it? No more? You'll help me like you promised?"

"Of course. I always keep my word. I've been in and out of the matrons office for years. How else did I find out about Kohtas family? I promise once this is over me and the guys will mess about with the papers and get you at the top of the list"

"But... but how? She'll know if you fake it. If the matron finds out!"

"Shush. She won't find out. I'll just steal all the files and leave only yours. When the inspection happens next week all those family's looking for a lovely new daughter will only have you to pick. And I bet they'll fight over a pretty little thing like you"

"... and... and Caneene? You won't hurt him will you?"

"Getting cold feet? Surely not now. Not when your in this... deep."

"NO! No... I just... I don't see the need to-"

"Look I just wanna scare her. I've seen 'Caneene' and he's pretty cute. I'm not gonna hurt that puppy, just use him to make Lucy beg a little. Nothing more"

"...ok"

"Ok... now run along. Me and the fellas have to get ready"

"You won't hurt Lucy though? Just scare her? That's all... right?"

"Of course. That's all. Just scare her... that's all"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta shrugged off his bag and sat down heavily in his seat. God he felt wretched. Just an hour ago he had spilled his guts in the toilets, got some hassle from a kid who came in just as he stumbled out the cubicle, and now he was in stupid P.E again.

He hated this class.

"What the hells wrong with you. You look terrible"

Kohta looked across at the boy changing opposite him. The guy was watching Kohta closely while struggling into a rugby shirt. "Bad cafe food" Kohta answered.

The boy nodded. That made perfect sense. "Hurry up. Teacher will be mad if you're late again creepy" the boy said matter-of-factly as he hurried out the changing room.

'Creepy... didn't even care enough to make it sound insulting'

With a weary sigh Kohta picked up his bag again. No way was he going into class now. Bad enough being forced to 'team-up' with the scum of this school but being ill didn't help.

A few minutes later Kohta was prowling the halls wondering what to do now. A few kids moving between classes, (or maybe skiving like him) eyed him curiously but for the most part he was ignored. He spotted the matron once and ducked into a toilet until he was sure she was gone but he reached the outside without incident.

'It will be lunch in a half an hour or so... should I go to the lunch hall?'

Kohta felt his stomach clench painfully. Heh. Just thinking about anything to do with Lucy was making the guilt hurt.

But... he had to make amends. He had to at least 'try',

"Just being apart this long is killing me. I don't know if she'll forgive me... but I have to give it a shot" Kohta whispered to himself.

The survival part of him was concerned that Lucy may hurt him. Perhaps seriously. He didn't know what had happened earlier but the way Lucy had looked at him after he had slapped her... the feeling of cold and dread that had engulfed him in that instant...

'I was sure she was going to kill me. I don't know how but she was about to I'm sure of it'

The boy, barely into his teens, considered this for a moment then shrugged his shoulders. He had nothing to live for anyway. If it made her feel better to tear his head then so be it.

The survivalist part of him argued the point but Kohta silenced it with little effort. Death would just send him to his family so he had no worries.

But how to find her?

'She'd probably scope out the lunch hall before going in. If she spotted me she'd just walk away without me knowing. Where can I be sure to catch her alone?'

Kohta pondered this for a moment then grinned and snapped his fingers. Caneene! Of course, she'd come and feed him sometime at lunch and he can just meet her there!

And while he was there he could play with the cute puppy too. He hadn't seen Caneene for awhile and he did miss the pup a little.

He headed off to the main gate humming his Lilium song as he walked. Without much concern he remembered he had promised Mr Takashii that he'd stay out of trouble. That included staying inside and not straying off. But still...

"Meh. That bastard killer ain't here so what's the harm. Besides, Kohta added with a grim look, I could do with some trouble to unwind myself"

He reached the main gate and stepped out onto the main road. The few people walking the streets paid him no attention and the one or two cars just drove by without a glance.

It felt good to be unnoticed.

"Hey its the freaks friend!"

'Speak of the devil' Kohta turned to regard Tomoo and his cronies with barely concealed glee.

"Hello Tomoo. Out for a stroll?" he asked cheerfully while feeling the heavy weight of the knife in his pocket.

Tomoo halted a few paces from Kohta and smiled back. Behind him his two thugs watched Kohta with suspicion and, strangely enough, a little nervousness. Why was that?

"Just enjoying some fresh air, hanging out with my buds, you-know. Doing things friends do!"

Tomoos eyes twinkled, "How is Lucy by the way?"

Kohtas eyes narrowed. He knows. Somehow he knows what happened. "Last time I checked she was fine. I'll tell her you asked about her though, I'm sure she'll be pleased"

Tomoo scratched his chin, a puzzled look on his face, "She's fine. Really? Well that's good to hear. I mean after all the way you slapped her its gonna leave mar-"

Kohtas hand moved without warning. He lashed out with a sweeping fist and Tomoo had to scramble back to dodge it.

"Hah! Did I touch a sore spot Kohta? Actually maybe I should talk to freak about that?" the boy crowed. Kohta growled and in an instant the knife was in his hand and he was advancing on Tomoo.

He didn't care any more about the consequences. Kohta had suffered that creeps insults one too many times and now he was gonna shut. Him. Up!

But Tomoo smiled and motioned around him, "Careful Kohta. This isn't the place to knife me. Not with so many watching"

Tomoo frowned when he realised Kohta was still moving. He glanced around at the people walking about and the traffic. No one had noticed yet.

"If you attack, and fail to kill me, you'll be locked away in a nut house... and who will protect Lucy then?" Tomoo whispered silkily.

That stopped Kohta. Or at least made him hesitate.

"Back off. Neither of us want a fight out here. Too many witnesses"

"You started this Tomoo" Kohta spat through gritted teeth.

"Tomoo"

Kohta and Tomoo looked back at the one who spoke. It was the coloured boy who made up one pair of Tomoos gang. He was holding a large box and clutched it fearfully as he stared silently at Tomoo. His gaze was pleading.

Tomoo sighed and looked back at Kohta. His eyes were thoughtful and Kohta could see he was warring with the urge to continue this torture of his foe.

'What is in the box?' Kohta wondered. He asked the same of Tomoo.

"None of your business!" Tomoo said harshly. This just made Kohta more curious.

"Must be something important. Did you steal something from town?"

Kohta made a move towards the box and instantly Tomoo and the other boy blocked the way.

"This isn't to do with you. Now back off. Or else"

"Or else what?"

Tomoo grinned, "Or else we fight now. Not enough to hurt but to get the attention of people here. And when the matron finds out we'll say we were just trying to stop you and you went for us. She'll believe us and have you strapped down and watched without rest at night"

"Fun huh?" Tomoo smiled.

Kohta glared at him. Oh how he wanted to wipe that smile of his face.

"But, Tomoo said quickly, as if sensing Kohtas fury, if you let us past we won't say nothing about this and we can both get on with what we were doing"

Kohta thought this over. Tomoo, damn him, was right about what would happen. If he started a fight he'd definitely come off worse and the matron 'would' make his life hell.

However the lunch bell going off in the home behind was what settled it. Kohta had just a few moments to get to the forest and Caneene before Lucy got there.

He didn't have time for this.

"Fine. A truce for now" he said reluctantly. He stepped aside and Tomoo smiled at him and strutted past, his two cronies eyeing Kohta warily as they pasted him.

"See you later Kohta. Say hi to Lucy for me if you ever talk to her again" Tomoo said over his shoulder as he walked off. Kohta bunched his hands into fists but forced down his rage. He'd get even later but right now Lucy was more important.

Brushing a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath the boy made his way down the pavement on his way towards the forest.

As people passed him and cars honked Kohta keep his eyes on the cracked pavement and keep wondering the same thing over and over in his head.

'Will she forgive me?'

"What the hell?"

Kohta stared in puzzlement at the little hideout that housed Lucy's puppy. Everything was there, the blanket, the little shelter, the piles of empty food wrappers.

But no Caneene.

Kohta began to nose about. Maybe he was out exploring somewhere?

"Caneene. Caneene!" Kohta shouted.

He scratched his head in confusion. Maybe he should just wait here until Caneene or Lucy showed up. For all he knew Lucy had arrived early and she was out walking with him?

With a sigh Kohta sat down and made himself comfortable against a handy tree. Hugging his knees close to his chest the dark haired bot stared out into space his mind a whirl.

Would she forgive him? What if she took one look at him and told him to get lost? Would she try and hurt him again. And if she did should he just take it?

Kohta gnawed his lip in fear and hugged himself tighter. He didn't know what he'd do if Lucy rejected him. Without her he'd... he'd...

'I'd have nothing. Nothing at all'

The boy sniffed and wiped at his nose, he glared at the muddy ground cursing for how wretched and chaotic his life had become.

Kohta noticed tracks and scuffed marks around the hollow and smiled slightly. Caneene must be getting better to have thrashed about so much.

But his smile faded as he realised that the earth was messed up like their had been a 'lot' of thrashing. Clumps of mud ripped up and scratches in the ground.

'Oh god' For a moment Kohta feared some animal had attacked Caneene. He bent over the ground on hands and knees examining the clearing for blood.

He found something even more chilling. The prints of trainers.

Kohta compared his own to the marks, they definitely werent his, and Lucy wore shoes. Someone other then him had been here.

The boy gasped in a sudden flash of insight. The box! That box Tomoos friend had!

He recalled the nervousness of that boy. He was afraid of being discovered, and Tomoo had reacted the instant Kohta started to ask about what was in there.

"They've stolen Caneene!" Kohta whispered. His mind raced. Why would they do it? What purpose did they have?

Actually when he considered it it was obvious what they were gonna do. Tomoo was just crazy enough to commit murder. The killing of a dog would be no problem for him.

Blue eyes bright with terror Kohta sprang to his feet and raced back towards the home. Even as he willed his muscles to sprint like never before he already suspected he was too late.

Dodging trees and ripping through bushes his thoughts drifted towards Lucy. Whatever Tomoo had planned he knew it would involve her.

"Please Lucy. Please be safe!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sat with her chin resting in her hands as she waited for Miko to arrive. The girl huffed and swung her feet under the table, she wondered how long her friend was gonna be, she had already been waiting five minutes.

"Ugh. Come 'on' Miko. I don't want Caneene to wait too long for me" Lucy smiled at her thoughts. Her little puppy seemed to have a good sense of time, he'd always be waiting, tail wagging, whenever she showed up for lunch or supper.

Lucy giggled. He was just so cute...

Her face perked up as she heard approaching foosteps. At last Miko was here!

She smiled widely, and strangely without having to do any forcing, as the footsteps got closer. "Hey I was starting to get worried you wouldn't show" Lucy said cheerfully as the class door opened.

But when the person stepped in her smile froze. Her eyes widened in shock and all she could do was give a sickly grimace towards the boy staring at her excitedly.

"Hey freak" Tomoo whispered, his eyes alight with evil intent. Immediately Lucy's face settled into its defensive mask and she glared hot daggers at the boy.

"What do you want Tomoo" She hissed, her eyes darting around the room warily. Dammit she was trapped!

"Just to introduce you to someone" Tomoo said pleasently. His pleasant tone made Lucy more suspicious but her eyes radiated shock when the bully's cronies stepped into the room.

One of them was holding something. Something small and furry that whined fearfully in the boys painful grip.

Liquid brown eyes caught Lucy and her friend barked a greeting.

Lucy screamed and sprang out her chair, her arms outstretched towards her dear puppy.

Tomoo's smile was like a sharks, as his friends lunged for Lucy.

"CANEENE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohtas chest burned as he forced his tired lungs to breathe. His feet pounded against the dirt and he knew his feet must be bleeding from all the small stones that had gotten inside and been ignored.

His muscles were drugged by their own toxins and though ever fibre of his flesh begged to stop and rest Kohta pushed himself on. He couldn't stop. He mustn't stop.

Lucy needed him.

With white spots almost blinding his eyes Kohta saw the looming orphanage and heard the distant traffic. He was almost there!

'Hold on Lucy I'm coming!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let him go!"

Tomoo just sniggered and tightened his hold on Caneene. Her dear friend yelped in pain as the boys cruel fingers dug into his flesh, and Lucy struggled all the harder.

"You ain't going nowhere freak!" the lackey who held her laughed. The taller boy had her arms locked back behind her, holding them high above her and as she struggled his dirty grip just grew tighter and tighter.

Lucy tried to stamp on her captors feet but the boy dodged and shook her roughly. "Watch it" he snarled in her ear.

"That's right Lucy. Be careful what you do. After all, he held up Caneene and shook the puppy until it yipped, you wouldn't want your friend to get hurt"

Lucy sobbed. Twin trails of tears ran down her cheeks and her ruby eyes were bright with fear. She didn't care how terrible she looked, or that she was giving Tomoo exactly what he wanted. Perverse delight at seeing her iron control collapse and her fear exposed.

"Please"

Tomoo's expression perked up and his smile widened. Lucy didst care that she was begging she just wanted her friend safe.

"Please let him go Tomoo. If you want to hurt me, hurt me. But please let him go"

Tomoo handed Caneene over to the other thug and stepped close to Lucy. His eyes were slitted with delight as he watched her cry and beseech him with her fearful eyes to stop this.

"That's it. Cry and beg"

He grinned and tilted his head closer to Lucy, "If you don't I'll make the puppy cry instead!"

His stinking breathe and threat was the final straw. Eyes sharp with malice Lucy yelled and lashed out with her foot. She aimed for the weak spot between her foes legs but Tomoo darted back and instead took a shoe to the gut.

The boy hissed with anger and pain. He glared at the struggling Lucy as she fought against her captor, "That was dumb!" he spat.

He glanced at the whining puppy, "Kick the dog"

Lucy's face was a rictus of horror, "NO DON'T!"

Tomoos friend didn't hesitate. With a wide grin he swung Caneene into the air and let go. The little puppy's barking was loud and panicked as he somersaulted in the air. Lucy's ruby eyes followed her friend in what seemed to be slow motion. The way he gently spun, his legs kicking the air trying to find purchase, his jaws open wide with frenzied barking, the way his little eyes bulged with fear.

Then reality returned in full fast forward as the thugs foot arched through the air and caught Caneene a powerful blow.

Lucy didn't know when she started screaming, or how long she had been going for now. But she made a soul wrenching background to the drama as her dear friend smashed into a wall and his terrified barking was horribly cut off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta slammed shoulder first through the school gates. The sharp pain as it burst open and he stumbled through was just another tally to his other hurts. He ignored it and kept running with borrowed air.

The grounds were full of kids and dozens of eyes tracked Kohta. "What's he doing? Whys he out of breathe? Hey watch it!"

Kohta pushed past the crowds paying no heed to the angry shouts. Where was Lucy!

"Watch it freak!"

Kohta cried out as a thick-set boy he barged past responded with a hefty shove. Kohtas body flared with agony as he smashed to the ground and all around him the students mutterings grew louder.

"Young man what the hell are you doing?"

Kohta looked up through squinting eyes at a teacher standing over him. The man looked down at him with a confused expression and a little annoyance.

"Listen you know kids aren't allowed to leave the grounds without permission. I saw you come in through the gate so you and me are going to have a chat in my office"

The teacher reached down to pick Kohta up but the boys eyes slitted with fury and he surged to his feet pushing the outstretched hand away and knocking the teacher down at the same time.

"I don't have time for this!" Kohta yelled hoarsely and took off at high speed.

Racing deeper into the complex, hugging the outside walls and getting out of sight Kohatskidded to a halt looking around desperately at the classrooms and wards.

'Where the hell do I go! Dammit Lucy where are you!' Kohta thought with rising panic.

He gnawed his lip and spun in a circle looking for something, anything, any clue as to where to go.

He couldn't explain it... but he had this horrible feeling something terrible would happen if he didn't find her soon.

Kohta glanced up from his thoughts and caught his first break. His eyes tracked a running figure and slowly a grim expression took hold on his face.

"Miko..." he hissed softly. His hard blue eyes watched the girl run towards the Art block. Coincidently the ward at the very edge of the home grounds.

'You better pray that when I catch up with you Miko you can tell me where Lucy is... cause if you can't... then I might do something I may later regret'

Kohtas hand strayed into his pocket and gripped the cool handle of his knife. With a determined light in his eye he hurried after the girl keeping low and watching out for any teachers as he did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold the dog down"

"STOP! PLEASE STOP JUST STOPPIT,STOPPITSTOPPLEASE!"

Tomoos didn't even give Lucy a stray glance. His eyes were bright and pupils dilated as he stared down at the squirming dog held down before him. He had always enjoyed inflicting pain on others, whether verbal or physical, but now, as he saw the little animal held down completely at his mercy... he felt...

Pleasure.

The boy shivered, a delicious tingle down the length of his spine and with dazed slowness hefted the heavy metal vase he had picked up.

Lucy's screaming was like music to him, his eyes half closed as he looked at the weapon he held. In its reflection he could just make out his serene expression and for just a few moments his pain filled life meant nothing to him.

Growing up here... the cold neglect and lack of caring from the teachers and his fellow orphans... Tomoo had learned to become tough and vicious to survive. He had also learned that hurting others soothed the pain in his own heart.

It was like a fix, a drug, and he was always looking for the next best thing that would give him a rush and wipe away the fear inside him.

And as his hollow eyes looked down at the barking dog, realising he 'truly' had power here, the power over life or death... god he had never felt so good.

As he raised the vase and prepared to smash the puppy brains out, Lucy's screaming reaching a higher decibel, he knew he had found his new vice.

Killing.

"Stop it Tomoo!"

The boy paused and a frown crossed his face as he was drawn out of his bliss. He glanced across the room and tutted as he saw Miko standing in the class doorway. The girls horrified expression made him smile... oh the possibilities here.

The look of relief on Lucy's face made Tomoo want to laugh, "Please help us Miko" the freak pleaded.

Mikos guilty look wasn't lost on Tomoo, "Wh-what are you doing Tomoo! Let Caneene go!" she demanded.

Tomoo stood up and gave her a puzzled look for Lucy's benefit, "But you told us where to find the dog" he said with just the right amount of confusion.

Miko froze. Everyone's gaze was now fixed on her and the girl trembled as Tomoo and his friends smiled and Lucy stared in disbelief.

"That... that isn't true... is it Miko?"

Miko gulped and turned to look at Lucy. Her expression was one of anguish and guilt as she reluctantly met the horned girls gaze.

"I'm so sorry Lucy"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta hung outside the classroom with his back against the wall listening closely to the conversation. He had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep the sound of his panting deadened. It had been tiring chasing after Miko as the girl had ran like she was possessed and only sheer determination had kept him from losing her.

Now he was hiding, waiting for the right moment to storm the room and leap into action. But with Caneene held down, facing death, and Lucy held captor he wasn't certain how to proceed.

'Patience. I'll figure something out soon. Hang on Lucy... I'm here'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her friend, her trusted friend, the girl who had never given her 'any' reason to suspect her had betrayed her.

'Why?' that word reverberated through Lucy's skull. Why had Miko done this to her and Caneene. What had she done to deserve such a horrible fate?

'First Kohta... and now Miko... is there no one in this world I can trust?'

The ruby eyed girl wanted to go limp. To just slide to the floor, captor be damned, and curl up and cry. Just shut away the world and go to sleep forever.

She couldn't handle this. It was too much. Was everything good in her life going to be taken away? Would she always be left with nothing to cling too?

'No friends... I have no friends at all...'

_'You have Caneene. He is yours. You shouldn't let these stinking apes take him from you'_

Lucy's eyes fell on her captive friend. Caneene had stopped crying and was now just huddled up shivering, his little body quiet and frozen with terror as heavy hands held him down.

He was hers. He still needed her. Somehow she was going to save him.

Her demon eyes were slits of blooded hate as she glared at Miko. Somehow she would make them ALL pay.

"Tomoo promised he'd help me get out of here. He'd doctor the inspection and parent reviews of the home... he... he'd make it so I'd be at the top of the list and have the best chance of finding a new family"

The girl cringed with fear as Lucy continued to stare at her, "I don't wanna be here Lucy! I hate it! I want a home of my own, I'm tired of the grief and loneliness here. I-I thought I had a way out an I took it"

The brown haired girl sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "I know that makes me a bad person and... I'm sorry Lucy. I just wanted to get out of here" she said wretchedly.

"And the price of your freedom was Caneenes life. Is that the deal Tomoo made?" Lucy hissed. Her body so full of anger it was like she was spitting out the words.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Miko wailed, Tomoo was supposed to just scare you!"

"Well, he succeeded" Lucy whispered bitterly.

Miko turned her distraught eyes on Tomoo, "You said Caneene wouldn't be hurt. You lied to me!"

Tomoo just smiled at her, "That wasn't the only time I lied to you" he said with glee.

Mikos look of confusion quickly become horror, "Oh no" she gasped.

"Yep. You guessed it" Tomoo crowed.

"He was playing you all along... that's what he does Miko" Lucy added numbly from her hanging position in the bullies arms.

"He's good at that" the boy agreed and sniggered as Lucy glared up at him.

"You bastard! You mean all this was a sham! You were never gonna help me!"

Tomoo laughed in the face of Miko's outrage, "Girl. You were just as fun to fuck up as the freak here. I was hoping to tell you later once the dog was dead and I had told Lucy it was all your fault... but this is just as good"

His mocking laughter rang in the room and Lucy saw Miko snap. Despite her rage she still yelled "No don't!" as the brunette girl lunged for Tomoo.

The taller and stronger boy sprang back from her grasping hands, a sneer on his face as his wiry body slithered around her attack, before back handing her furiously. Miko screamed as she was thrown back to the ground, blood streaming from her nose and eyes moist with tears.

The girls fury denied by the pain Miko curled up and cradled her bubbling nose, "My nouse. You bruk my nouse" she slurred, laying in a heap at Tomoos feet as the boy smiled down at her.

"Stay there and I won't break anything else" Tomoo ordered and Miko squeaked in fear. He grinned wider and hefted the vase he still held. "Now then where was I?"

His eyes fell on Caneene who lay still and terrified, "Oh yes..."

"Tomoo stop! I'll kill you if you hurt him I swear I will!"

Lucy's threat had zero effect, "That would be interesting to see but I doubt you could freak" Tomoo answered as he stalked over to the frozen puppy.

"Maybe she couldn't but I can Tomoo"

Tomoo, Miko and the thug all switched their attention to the whispered threat. Lucy heard something step behind her and and the boy holding her let out a grunt of surprise.

"Let her go. Right now"

'Kohta!' Lucy's expression lit up with hope and as the grip on her arms slackened she wrenched herself free and spun to face that wonderful voice.

Bright blue eyes looked down at her with such a tender expression that Lucy felt her chest constrict with emotion. His wonderfully pale, and slight lips smiled nervously and the boy gave her an embarrassed shrug.

"Sorry I'm late"

Lucy felt strange. She was frozen with shock, but also shaking with relief and excitement. With a forced swallow she found her voice, "That's ok"

Kohta smiled at her wavering words and the bully he held squirmed. "Careful now" Blue eyes flashed as Kohta pressed his knife a little firmer against the boys neck, "Wouldn't want an accident"

All attention was on Kohta and his new found hostage, Tomoos eyes especially were calculating slits as he watched his enemy.

"Didn't expect you here so soon Kohta" the mad youth hissed.

Kohta raised an eyebrow, "I try not to be late for parties" he answered smoothly.

"And now we have a good old stand off! What now hero?"

Kohta pointed at Caneene with a nod of his steely eyes, "Let Lucy's friend go"

"Why?" Tomoo asked with a grin. His free hand stroked the puppy roughly making him whine and Lucy could barely hold herself back from rushing to his aid. Only the warning look from Kohta kept her in check.

"Because he's a living creature and hurting him and holding him down is wrong" Kohta responded, still with the iron hard eyes and cold voice.

"Oh Kohta, Tomoo sighed and looked down at the puppy with hooded eyes, But it feels so nice to do this" he whispered as his fingers tightened into a clawed grip and Caneene yelped in pain.

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed.

"Let him go Tomoo. I won't ask again" Kohta shouted, his anger now apparent.

"Or what?" Tomoo asked childishly. Beside him his companion continued to watch his friend with the knife against his throat, the boys nervousness making him shake.

Kohta gave Tomoo his own sickly smile, "Or I open up your friend here" he tap-tapped his knife against the boys bobbing throat. Lucy looked at Kohta with frank surprise as she heard his threat, Miko and the remaining bully were equally shocked.

Tomoo stared for a moment before throwing his head back and laughed to split the heavens. His wild howling lasted for a good minute as he slapped his thigh and tears of mirth ran down his cheeks.

"You will kill him! Hah! Please Kohta don't make me laugh like that again I almost split a rib. We both know you don't have the nerve to commit murder"

Tomoo smiled silkily, "Your not like me Kohta. You still 'care' about people"

Kohta remained silent for a few moments and everyone held their breath as he seemed to consider what to do. "You're right Tomoo. I do still care about people" the blue eyed boy said in a whisper.

He held himself up to his full height and the bully he held winced as Kohta began to press his knife harder against his throat.

"I care about 'her', Kohta hissed with a nod towards Lucy, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect her"

"Tomoo" the thug whimpered as a trickle of blood began to flow down his throbbing neck. Kohta reversed the knife ready to rip out the boys throat.

"So let Caneene go, or I 'will' kill your friend here"

Tomoo didn't answer. His mad eyes boring into Kohtas steely blue ones as he explored Kohtas resolve.

"Your bluffing"

Lucy detected a hint of uncertainty in her enemies words. She looked at Kohta as he shook his head and dug a little deeper into moist flesh.

"Ah! Please stop! Tomoo make him stop" the lackey begged as the flow of blood steadily increased. His eyes shut tight in agony, being slowly cut open but too afraid to move and maybe speed up the process. Beside him Kohta didn't even bother to look at him as he continued to stare at Tomoo.

By now Kohta had crossed half the boys throat, a bright red line marking his path. The blood was running out in rivets and staining the victims clothes but so far it was yet to be life threatening.

Yet.

"Tomoo!"

"Tomoo let the dog go or Mikes dead!"

The ringleader winced at his 'friends' shouts. Beside him the boy holding down Caneene was shaking with fear his eyes beseeching Tomoo to listen.

Tomoo glanced around the room, his eyes meeting Lucy's and hardening, meeting Mikos and laughing, and lastly meeting Kohtas and scowling.

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth, "Take your damn fleabag"

With a hard shove Tomoo pushed Caneene away from him. In an instant the puppy raced away from him, barking wildly as Lucy held out her arms to him. The girl let out a cry of relief as his warm body sprang against her breast and she held him tight, tears coursing down her cheeks as she closed her eyes and kissed and soothed him.

"Oh Caneene, my Caneene... it's ok now... I've got you. Oh god I'll never let you go again" the horned girl said hoarsely as her little friend huddled against her.

Kohta smiled as he watched Lucy cuddle her puppy. His heart warming at the sight... maybe that would go some way towards earning her forgiveness.

"Ok you bastard now what?"

"Yeah we let the dog go so let Mike go now!"

Kohta nodded, "Lucy. Get out of here. Take Caneene somewhere safe"

"Miko" his sapphire eyes glared for a moment at the whimpering girl, "Get out of here and don't come near me or Lucy again"

Still holding her bleeding nose the girl sniffled and gave him a weak nod. She shakily got to her feet and sprang for the door.

Before she left she stopped and hesitantly turned, searching for Lucy's eyes.

"I... I'm so sorry Lucy... I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Get. Out" Lucy spat back. Miko flinched at the venom of her words then with a last glance at Kohta and the drama she sprinted out into the corridor.

"Lucy your turn"

The blood eyed girl shook her head, her stance resolute, I'm staying"

"Lucy you are leaving. Right now!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Kohta sighed as he saw Tomoo and his lackey growing more agitated, he knew that at any moment they'd rush him and he didn't want Lucy caught in the middle of it.

"Lucy. You need to take Caneene somewhere safe. He's scared enough and if you get caught up in a fight he could get hurt"

His words took on a worried undertone, "You could get hurt..."

"I'm gonna be sick" Tomoo said with a roll of his eyes.

Lucy shot him a glare before looking at Kohta with fearful eyes, "I... I don't wanna abandon you... if you get hurt-"

"I'll be fine, Kohta cut her off sharply, just go"

Lucy hesitated.

"Go now Lucy!"

The girl flinched, her eyes screwing up tight with indecision. At last she nodded her horned head, whispered, "Please be careful Kohta" and ran for the exit as fast as she could.

As she ran for those few seconds she kept her head low, shielding her eyes from Kohta with her bangs of red hair. So he wouldn't see her tears.

'I don't wanna lose you too. Dear Kohta... please come back to me' she thought.

Once she had gone and Kohta heard the distant slam of the wards main doors slam shut he lowered his knife and threw his captive away from him. The boy was quickly caught by the other two and pushed behind them as Tomoo and his partner squared up to Kohta. Behind them 'Mike' held a hand to his bleeding neck, his eyes hungry for revenge.

Kohta took a step back to brace himself as Tomoo slapped the heavy vase he still held against his hand and the other boy smacked his fists together.

"You spoiled our fun Kohta. Now I'm gonna spoil your face"

And with that threat Tomoo roared and lunged forward, his two cronies yelling their own warcrys as the followed their leader.

Kohta felt the muscles in his legs bunch tight and with his own hateful snarl met them head on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy sat up in her bed, her knees against her chest and arms tight around them as she stared silently at her closed door. Her breathing was slow and steady and the skin around her eyes as red as the orbs between them. Her tears had long dried and now just a hot sadness was left in her chest as she slowly rocked in her bed.

'Kohta...'

After she had ran from the room she had made straight for the forest. It had taken some effort as she had to avoid being seen. If another kid, or worse a teacher, saw her with Caneene then she'd definitely be in trouble.

Fortunately she'd got to the outside without incident and hurried to Caneenes little hovel. Gathering up her things she had headed off deeper into the forest, searching for somewhere safe for her dear puppy.

A smile spread across the adolescents lips. Once back amongst the trees Caneene had quickly lost his fear and had jumped from her arms to play and skip around her. Though she was practically hyperventilating with worry and fear the puppy just ran about barking and yipping joyfully, begging for her to play with him.

Against her inner demons she had found the time to. Once she had him settled in a new hiding place she stayed until the sun began to set, just playing with him and revelling in the joy of having her furry friend safe and sound.

Eventually she had left him to go back to the home, over the day heavy clouds had started to gather overhead and the fist tell-tale signs of heavy rain had begun to drip down the leaves. Making sure Caneene was secure and dry in his new home she had hurried back to the home, flinching as a crack of thunder boomed overhead.

Once back at the orphanage she had slipped past the gates, (She had sneaked in and out of the home so many times that it was second nature to her now) and immediately gone into the boys dorms looking for Kohtas room. She had only been there once or twice and never for long, (usually just to wake Kohta up for lessons) but she did find his room after some searching in the dark.

But once she knocked on the door and it gently swung open at her touch she knew something was wrong. Creeping inside she was deeply unnerved to find the room silent and empty with no sign of Kohta having been there for awhile.

With mounting desperation she had scoured the halls searching for her friend. Her heart hammering in her chest and her skin clammy with cold sweat as she searched and searched but to no avail. Outside the rain was now in full swing and Lucy's terrified features were being thrown into stark relief with every lightning flash.

Finally at gone midnight, after a good two hours hunting she had returned to her room and climbed into bed, resolved to search again first thing tomorrow and demand the matrons help if she couldn't find him. Her clothes were soaked and plastered to skin as she had tried to find him out on the grounds too. But in the darkness and sweeping rain it had been impossible to see further then a few yards let alone hear anything.

Now she sat in bed her body exhausted but too wound up with worry to sleep. Her clothes and a wet towel were slung in her hamper and she had her bed covers wrapped around her for warmth.

She closed her eyes and sniffed miserably, "Oh Kohta..." she murmured.

The small girl huddled herself tighter. Her misery almost palatal. Why did this have to happen? Why did she seem to have to trade one friend for another? Why couldn't the world just leave her alone?

'Miko'

The girls lips grimaced in anger and betrayal. She trusted her. Had revealed secrets to her. Had counted her as a friend!

'Was it all just a trick right from the beginning? Was that... that bitch! Planning her betrayal straight from the start?'

Lucy thought of Mikos slurred apology. Her pleading eyes and sorrow filled words meant nothing to the horned girl. Her body shook with anger and her sleepiness faded for an instance as she soared on the fires of her anger. God she wanted to hurt that girl so much!

_'Then hurt her. Make her suffer. Make her 'bleed' for doing this to you. It's only fair. The human needs to be taught its place'_

Lucy grinned ferally as she thought of things she could do to that girl. She'd make her pay the next time they met. Because of her she had almost lost Caneene and now couldn't find Kohta. It would only be fair to hurt her for that.

So caught up in her musings that Lucy dismissed the first knock against her window as the wind. But the second made her look with confusion, and she climbed out of her bed, her form like a great marshmallow with her covers trailing behind her.

She peered out the window and gasped with surprise. Outside in the wet Kohta gave her a little wave, his arms pressed tight to his body as he shook in the force of the wind.

"Kohta!" Lucy threw herself at the latch and with a savage pull wrenched her window open. She winced as the howl of the wind and a spray of rain assaulted her but she ignored it as she reached out for her friend.

Kohta practically fell into the room. Lucy pulled him in then bent the window back against the gale. She huddled tighter against her wrappings once it was shut and turned to face Kohta.

The boy was collapsed on the floor, legs tucked under him and shaking uncontrollably. He looked up at her, his messy hair hanging in wet strands across his white skin and he gave her a shaky smile.

"H-h-h-ey-hey L-L-uc-cy"

Lucy just stared gob smacked. Her ruby eyes horrified at the state her friend was in. Looking down at his weak eyes she saw the bruising around his face and the scabbed cut on his lower lip. Besides the complete soaking it looked to her as if he had been beaten near senseless.

"You idiot. You absolute idiot! Why didn't you run with me? Tomoo could have done worse! I'm amazed you were even able to get away with your skin still attached!"

Kohta looked down at the floor. His body continued to shake and he held himself tighter as he said in a small voice, "H-had t-to pr-protect y-you"

Lucy's anger evaporated and her gaze softened as she took in Kohtas pathetic state, she sighed and shook her head, "Oh Kohta. Why do you have to be so damn foolish"

The young teen didn't look up and Lucy heard a sniffle. "S-sorry" he stuttered.

The horned girl finally let her eyes tear up at Kohta's wretchedness and she kneeled down beside him. Reaching out she gently lifted his chin and searched for his eyes.

Kohtas eyes refused to meet hers, "Kohta look at me" she whispered. He shuddered, then fearfully met her gaze. Lucy bit back a sob at how sad and tired his beautiful blue gaze was. She stroked his cheek tenderly and smiled at him for reassurance.

He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find the words. He seemed uncomfortable locked with Lucy's stare. The girl gave him a confused look as he stared at the floor again.

"S-sorry"

He swallowed hard and forced himself to speak again, "I'm s-so... sorry... for w-hat I di-did to y-you be-f-fore Lucy"

Kohta closed his eyes tight. His spoken words haven terrified him. He had finally given his apology and as he lay there, bruised and bone-weary, he dreaded what Lucy might do.

'If she rejects me I completely deserve it...but... Lucy please accept my apology' he thought frantically.

His body was so tight with tension, thought still shaking with cold, that he let out a mighty spasm and a high-pitched squeak when Lucy suddenly threw her arms around him and held him tight against her warm flesh.

It took a second for him to register, he could barely feel his own skin, but he soon realised that it was bare flesh he was pressed against. He could hear Lucy's heartbeat as she held him against her naked chest and he finally felt warmth as his face blushed hotly.

"L-Lucy?"

"Thank you Kohta" Her voice was choked with emotion, "Thank you for saving Caneene"

Kohta rejoiced at those words but had to fight his distraction as Lucy crushed him against her. Her legs were wrapped round his hips, her head on top of his, her arms pulling him tight against her. Oh god all he could feel was soft skin and body heat. Was Lucy even wearing 'anything' but her bed covers?

As he screwed his eyes tight shut and shivered like mad he couldn't help but wonder if silk was as soft as his friends flesh.

He moved. Gently untangling his arms from their huddled position, ('To hug her back that's all!") and his cold hands gently brushed across his friends bare body.

Lucy gasped, Kohta shivered in a strangely different way when he heard that sound, and she squirmed slightly. He felt her pull back and grinned as he realised she must have finally understood that they were in a strange position.

"'cough' um Kohta. You're soaking. We need to get you dry or you're gonna get ill"

"K-kay"

She stood up and in the dark he caught a glimpse of white panties. He'd never seen girls underwear before... it made him tingle in a not-so-bad way.

'At this rate I'll warm up by blushing alone' he thought wryly.

He heard Lucy rummaging around her room and sneezed. God he felt so tired.

"Here!" Kohtas ears pricked and he turned just as a towel hit him in the face. "W-where'd th-the go?" he stammered as he clawed it from his face.

Lucy giggled and gave him a broad smile. "You look so ridiculous Kohta. With your hair all spiky like that"

The boy pulled a sour face and patted his head with the towel. "Oh mock t-the drowned b-boy" he muttered.

Lucy wagged a finger at him. "Making fun of you will take your mind of the cold... stupid head"

Kohta grinned at her mischievously, "Well at least my hair doesn't look s-someone dropped a pot of pink p-p-paint over my head when I-I was born"

The horned girl glared at him, "Well at least I don't look like the brother of a twig"

"I was born a boy and so look like o-one. What's your excuse?"

"Ugly"

"Cootie ridden boy-girl"

"Crazed albino male!"

Kohta paused in mid-rant. "Albino male?"

Lucy looked away haughty, "Well you do look like you've lived in a cave for about ten years"

Kohta paused for thought then he smiled, "You were right. I do feel better now"

A ruby eye cracked open and Lucy grinned back. "Course. I'm a girl. We're always right when it comes to boys"

"ACHOO!"

Lucy hurried over and kneeled beside Kohta with worry as he sneezed then hacked a cough for effect. The boy huddled against himself tighter and looked up at Lucy through reddened eyes. "Feel terrible"

Lucy shifted in her bed covers and scooted closer, "Its your clothes. You're soaked through so it will be impossible to get warm quickly. You'll probably have a cold tomorrow" she said sympathetically.

Kohta wiped his nose noisily, "Can't get new clothes. Tomoo be waiting for me to go to my room"

Lucy chewed her lip as she fought back the urge to question Kohta. Answers could wait. For now she had to help her friend.

She got back to her feet and went back to her draws, "I think I have some stuff that can fit you. While I look strip out of your clothes and hang them on my radiator"

So engrossed with sorting through her underwear she failed to see Kohtas head snap up with a look of shock and terror at her orders. He continued to stare at her, mouth agape, as he ran her words over in his head.

"Do you need help getting changed?" Lucy asked innocently, her smirk unseen by Kohta. The boy flinched and shook his head, "I-I'm fine... Lucy..."

With a deep gulp the boy began to peel off his sodden uniform. He keep glancing at Lucy, a unusual shyness overtaking him as he forced his weary limbs to move. His blush intensified with every removed piece of clothing and he was berry red by the time he removed his shirt.

As soon as his wet shirt hit the floor and his pale chest was bared he glanced nervously at Lucy. She was still picking out clothes so judging it safe he hesitantly began to tug off his trousers.

"How's it going over there?" the horned girl asked, and grinned when Kohta squeaked in surprise. "F-fine! Everything's fine Lucy!" he stammered back and the girl couldn't swallow her grin as she held up a pair of panties.

'Hmm a cute little panda... my favourite pair. Bet he'll look funny in these'

Lucy giggled at the thought of what she was about to do. Dressing up Kohta in girls clothes will definitely be a memory to treasure.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Lucy giggled again and placed the panties to one side as she picked out tops. Behind her Kohta was crouched with one leg free of his trousers and eyeing her suspiciously.

He shook of the last piece of clothing and quickly scooped up the wet bundle of clothes. He padded over to Lucy's radiator and started to hang them over it, pausing from time to time to hold his hands against the warm metal. Hmmm... toasty.

"You done yet?" Lucy asked and Kohtas gaze was drawn to his black pants. The wet material was plastered to his body and the boy gulped as his hands edged closer to it.

"You're not looking are you?" he asked with a quaver.

"No I'm not. Kohta hurry up"

"K-kay" he took a deep breath and pulled down his pants. He stepped out of the cold material and placed it on the radiator then hugged his chest self-consciously.

Lucy was ramrod straight as she stared fixedly at the top of the draws and tried not to think of what was behind her. The thought that Kohta, her dear Kohta, her... friend... was naked in her room just made her want to spin on the spot and see him bared and vulnerable before her eyes.

She knew Kohta presented a tough front to the world but he couldn't hide his fears from her and she knew he would be rooted to the spot and unable to do anything but obey whatever she said... he'd do... whatever she wanted.

Ever since she had first had those sex Ed lessons she had been curious what a naked human boy looked like. Yet the boys in school disgusted her. But Kohta... that was a different story.

She swallowed hard "Ok you undressed now?"

"Y-yeah I am. But what should we do now?"

Kohtas honest question just made Lucy shiver again. God what was wrong with her!

Taking a deep breath the girl closed her eyes tight and turned around. Kohta immediately let out a gasp of horror and Lucy grinned as she heard him scramble to cover himself.

"Lucy what are you doing!?"

"I have my eyes closed stupid. Now take these and get changed into them. Once you've dried yourself first though"

Lucy tilted her head as she heard Kohta furiously towel himself then step closer. Her body shivered nervously at the unnerving feeling of having another person so close but purposely not looking at them. She felt Kohta carefully take the clothes from her hands and stepped back and looked away, opening her eyes once Kohta was behind her again.

There was a moment that Kohta took to examine the clothes, "Lucy"

She smiled secretly, "Yes?"

"These are girls clothes"

She snorted, "This is a girls bedroom Kohta what else did you expect?" she asked sardonically.

"I can't wear these!" Kohta said in outrage. Male pride ringing in his voice.

"You don't have a choice Kohta"

"B-but... I can't... dammit Lucy!"

The girl laughed as Kohta continued to mutter rebelliously yet she could hear him putting the clothes on. She shifted in her wrappings and stifled a yawn. It was fun to torment Kohta but it was really late.

"Ok I'm dressed. You can turn and laugh now"

Lucy didn't need more urging. She eyed Kohta in his new get-up and fought to keep a straight face. She meet his eyes and the boys petulant pout was the final lever to tip her in a fit of laughter.

"Oh you look so cute!" Lucy laughed aloud, tears in the corners of her eyes as Kohta crossed his arms and looked away. A faint blush tinged his cheeks as he glared into space, "I'm not cute"

The red head smiled and stepped closer to him prodding him in the chest with a finger, "My room my rules. What I says goes and I say you are cute"

Kohta crossed his arms moodily. "Don't you even have any shorts to wear?" he asked tetchily.

Lucy did in fact have some bottoms and skirts that could fit him but a teasing little part of her made her shake her head in denial. She grinned as Kohtas pale legs shivered showing his nervousness and almost burst out laughing as a little panda face smiled at her from the pants Kohta wore.

The boy was also wearing a pair of Lucy's yellow socks, (Lucy fought back her giggles) and a shirt that was far too small for her friend. A delicious slice of his smooth stomach was revealed to Lucy's eager gaze and she drunk in the sight.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" Kohta guessed as he watched her fidget. Lucy didn't even bother to pretend and nodded her head. "Sorry but this is just too funny"

The boy yawned, "Glad someone's having fun" he said as he rubbed his eyes. He hissed and pulled back from his tender right eye. Lucy stepped closer and Kohta froze as she looked closely at it.

"That's gonna swell tomorrow" she said softly. She could already see the tell-tale signs of a black eye in the morning.

Kohta swallowed as Lucy gently ran her hands over the pained flesh. The touch sending pleasant tingles down his spine. "Y-you should see the other guy" he said lamely.

Twin ruby eyes met his and Lucy's shaky smile was a balm to his pain. "I'm so sorry this happened Kohta. I wish they would just leave us all alone"

The pain in her voice made Kohta nod in sympathy. With some bravery he reached out and stroked a finger down her cheek just as she had earlier.

"I can take the pain. As long as I have you as my friend I can take whatever the world throws at me"

Lucy closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her lips parted in a soft sigh and Kohta ached to close the distance with his lips.

'Surely it couldn't hurt to try. I... I know there's more to us then just friendship... maybe I should try it?'

But on second thoughts Kohta decided against it. Lucy trusted him, and he valued their friendship above everything else. The risk of breaking that on something as small as a kiss was too great.

"So you got a spare quilt for the floor as we should probably be getting some sleep soon. After all we have lessons in like 'ten' minutes or something" Kohta said, hurrying to move past the heated moment.

Lucy coughed nervously. "Actually I don't have a spare cover or pillows Kohta"

Kohta looked around and rubbed the back of his head, "Well I could just curl up on the floor then. I've slept out in the forest once so this shouldn't be so bad"

"Your not sleeping on the floor Kohta" Lucy snapped.

Kohta gave her a puzzled look, "Well what then? Do... do you want me to leave?" he asked nervously.

"No! No Kohta I don't want you gone"

Lucy played with her hands and took a deep breath, "Youcansharemybedtonightifyouwant" she said in a mad rush.

It took Kohta a few moments to translate but once he sussed it he blushed beet red and immediately examined his yellow socks.

"You... you sure Lucy? I mean you don't have to just to make me comfortable I can-"

"You're in no state to sleep on a floor Kohta. You'll just be feverish by morning if you did that" Lucy said.

"I'm tougher then that" Kohta scoffed.

His next action was to sneeze and he muttered to himself as Lucy gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Ok. Look away so I can get in my pyjamas" she ordered.

Kohta nodded and peeked out the window as he heard Lucy tidy her bed and russel through through some clothes. The girl muttering to herself as she picked through clothes and Kohta smiled as he heard her fussing over whether to wear yellow or blue.

A flash of lightning illuminated the grounds for a split second and Kohta saw trees almost bent back by wind, bushes and and grass flattened by rain, and never ending sheets of water pouring from the heavens.

He looked up, squinting into the dark and flashes of light. The night sky was just a black void and he remembered how chilling it was running in the dark and rain, with no stars or moon to light his path.

Kohta felt the throb of his eye and now that he had a quiet moment he indulged his memories. After Lucy had left Tomoo and his gang hadn't hesitated to go for him. The fight had been quick but brutal. Kohta was glad Tomoo and his dogs only had their fists and that damn vase. He left with bruises and a black eye but he could have been cut badly in that bout.

A feral grin grew across his face as he remembered what he did to Tomoo. Maybe that will teach him to be more wary of picking fights with him or Lucy in the future.

Still... in the end he had had to bug out of there and he made a break for the outside.

Though the rain had almost drowned him in the chaos of the storm he had managed to lose them in the forest. Then it had been a simple case of doubling back and heading to Lucy's room. He knew going back to his own would be a very stupid thing to do.

'With any luck they're still lost in the woods' Kohta thought hopefully.

"Ok Kohta I'm dressed"

The boy turned and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy fully clothed. The pale blue pyjamas were basic and hid all of the girls skin. He was thankful for that at least.

He smirked as he saw the long cap that his friend also wore, "Nice" he said appreciatively.

Lucy glowered at him, "its my favourite" she said warningly.

"Like I said its nice"

Lucy wrung her hands and glanced at the bed and back at Kohta. The nervousness on her face wasn't helping Kohta's own nerves much.

"We can have breakfast tomorrow and talk about what happened. For now... lets get some sleep" the horned girl said.

Kohta nodded and stepped closer. With a weak smile he motioned her first and with a lingering look Lucy climbed under the covers and Kohta hesitantly followed.

The young boy and girl snuggled into their warm surroundings as they lay facing each other. Their flushed faces were barely a foot apart and for the first few moments all they did was stare silently at each other, both quietly appraising the other. Until finally Kohta cleared his throat and made the first move.

"You have a mole"

Lucy blinked. "What?"

Kohta yawned and his eyes glanced at her ear, "Under your ear. You've got a little mole"

Lucy frowned at him, "Thanks for that. That's what every girl likes to hear from boys who happen to be in the same bed as them" she said sarcastically.

Kohta shrugged, hard to do when on your side, "It isn't bad. Just that was the first thing that popped into my head"

He yawned again then winced as his eye throbbed, Lucy watched him tenderly as he sighed wearily, "Pain sucks" he murmured.

"Go to sleep. It will be better tomorrow" Lucy whispered.

Kohta nodded and tried to relax. The warmth and softness of Lucy's bed was throwing off the last of his bone-cold from being outside so long. Plus the pleasant presence of Lucy, her steady breathing and calming scent, was helping to ease his pain.

"You smell nice" he said sleepily. Lucy stared for a moment before whispering a thank you.

The boy shifted and immediately hissed as his sore body rebelled against the movement, he screwed his eyes tighter trying to will aside the pain and embrace the dark. He was physically exhausted, he knew it, but the stabs of pain were like splashes of water shocking him awake.

'Why can't I ever get a break' he thought with frustration.

Then something unexpected happened. He heard Lucy move and then jumped in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and pressed him against her in a warm hug. The boy blinked dumbly as his face was pressed to Lucy's chest and he heard her heartbeat, the sound strangely hypnotic.

Too tired to be shy he wrapped his own arms around her small hips and nuzzled into her soft body. His friend let out a little gasp but didn't pull away, instead tightening her hold and resting her chin on the top of his head.

'So soft... so warm... and sweet to smell...' Kohta was in bliss as his aches faded in the numbing drug that was Lucy's embrace. He felt her lips press against his brow and his heart swelled with emotion as she kissed him and whispered a goodnight to him.

Her heart gently drummed in his ears and Kohta slipped into a peaceful slumber. For the first time he didn't see haunting images of his dead family nor their dying screams as he drifted into unconsciousness and he had his beloved friend to thank for that.

As he fell into slumber his last coherent thought was, 'I love you Lucy...'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside in the pouring rain a van pulled up outside the gates of the orphanage and the driver peered out through the gale at the looming building. His eyes were cold and though coloured brown the pupil was so dilated it appeared to be black. When he saw the address matched what he was searching for he grinned widely, a single gold tooth flashing in his toothy maw.

"This is it" he whispered to himself. Dark eyes alight with cruel intent.

In the back of the van a figure moved and came to his side. Weary eyes examined the home and then gazed at his leader dubiously, "You sure boss? This is like the hundredth one we've checked"

"Maybe now we'll get lucky" a gruff voice muttered from the back of the van.

The leader turned to look at his partner and the man licked his lips nervously as those dark eyes stared at his.

"You saying you doubt me Mark?"

Mark flinched, "N-no boss! I'm just saying we're running out of time. We need to find that kid and we can't afford any more dead ends"

The dark eyes never wavered, "And you think I've led you to another dead end?"

Mark floundered for an answer. "If you wrong have to leave the kids alone again. Hate doing that. I was having fun till we had to start hurrying up" the gruff voice said with disdain, filling the silence between Mark and the boss.

The boss laughed and a spark of good humour returned to his black eyes, "Sorry I haven't given you much sport lately Griff. I promise you this time there'll be some fun"

Silence from the back and then Griff said in a wistful growl, "Like when they scream. Like music to my ears"

Mark shuddered and glared into the back. "Did we have to bring him boss?"

The gold tooth glinted again. "Yes Mark 'we' did. I'm gonna do something that would stain the soul of anyone so I want someone whose soul is already drenched in shit. Some one who won't hesitate to do what I want"

'Wonder why I'm here then' Mark thought not for the first time.

The boss seemed to guess what Mark was thinking. His dark eyes smiled as he said, "Your here Mark cause I need someone who can think straight and not get... caught up in the moment... like me or Griff here"

Mark gave the boss a doubting look, "Sir. You didn't need me to tell you that that kid didn't know anything about the boy. We had to leg it sharpish from that last town"

The boss smiled and patted Marks shoulder, the man shuddered, "Yes Mark but thanks to your quick thinking we got out of there safely and that kid you were so worried about only got a broken arm"

"And leg" Griff added from the back.

"And leg" the boss smiled.

"And I got to hit him a bit"

"Yes Griff you got to hit him"

"But damn Mark wouldn't let me tou-"

"Yes. Yes Griff. Mark spoils our fun all the time" the boss cut the man's droning words off.

The boss settled back in his seat and linked his arms above his head. "Don't worry Mark, he said soothingly, this is it. This is the place we need to be"

"We need to get this done quick boss. I got everything ready to get you cleared but that's only if the boy is silenced" Mark sighed and ran a hand through slick hair, "Without the kids testimony the case against you will fall apart"

"Remind me to give you a raise Mark"

Mark paused and gave a uncomfortable cough, busying himself by lighting a fag. The dark eyes of his employer watched him carefully and inside his laughter echoed in his skull.

'I know why I can trust Griff to do what he's told. The sick fuck would follow me to hell and back as long as I feed his addiction for hurting people... especially kids heh. But you Mark... you're motivated by something just as loathsome'

"Greed"

Mark looked up with confusion. "You say something boss?"

"Nothing Mark. Now get some rest. We have to move early tomorrow"

The man nodded and settled into the passenger seat. He gazed out at the downpour, eyes closed and rested but still taking drags from his cigarette.

"Joseph"

The boss paused then turned in his seat to look at Riff. In the passenger seat Mark opened his eyes and listened intently.

Griff only said the bosses name when he wanted something... special.

"Yes Griff?" Joseph asked.

There was silence from the back as Griff collected his thoughts then when he spoke it was with a nervous tremor. Like a child afraid to ask for something for fear of being slapped for being foolish.

"If you gotta kill the boy... can I play with him before you do?"

Mark pulled a face and took a deep pull on his fag, "fucks sake man" he hissed.

Joseph remained silent, his features impassive and mildly considering, finally he nodded and said, "If its safe to do so and we have time then yes you can"

Mark continued to look like he'd swallowed something unpleasant but in the back Griff breathed heavily and said a hoarse "Thank you" already imagining the future pleasures.

The boss watched him for a moment longer then settled back in his seat and gazed out at the orphanage. What a delightfully simple brute Griff was. For heavies of his strength other gangs would have to pay hundreds.

He just had to give him little dolls that could scream and bleed when their arms get pulled off.

Looking up at the tall and dark building, with only the odd spot of light showing hall monitors walking the grounds, Joseph smiled his golden grin and remembered a terrified and blood splattered little boy standing over the bodies of his dead family.

'Kohta... I'm gonna find you and when I deal with you I can finally get back to my own business and be rid of all the shit you've put me through. After all you know what they say. The sins of the father shall be passed on to their sons'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knocking on the door was the irritant needed to wake Lucy up. "Wake up child it's time for breakfast" a voice called from behind the door. Lucy's demon eyes slide open and she wearily threw back the covers and got out of bed.

Except she couldn't. Something was holding her down. Lucy felt a thrill of panic as she heard deep breathing and something cuddled up against her.

But when she glanced down and saw spiky black hair and that the person was wearing one of her old shirts she realised who it was.

"Oh Kohta... you scared me you idiot" she whispered with a small smile. Her hand came down on the boys head and gently played through his hair. Lucy's fingers running over his scalp soothingly and the boy sleepily moaned.

The horned girl giggled at the sound. Kohta was just 'so' cute right now. Lucy wished she could take a picture but as that option was out she settled for cuddling him back and nuzzling his hair.

'I could get used to waking up with him beside me' Lucy thought. Sleeping in another's arms was a strangely pleasant experience and the red head felt she could easily get addicted to it.

The boy shifted and Lucy knew he was starting to wake. She watched as his eyes slowly slipped open and he yawned widely. Instinctively he squeezed his warm cushion and Lucy hugged him back.

The return motion woke him fully and the boys eyes snapped open and he craned his neck up to stare at Lucy.

"L-Lucy?"

"Good morning Kohta" Lucy's smile was as bright as sunlight, "Did you sleep well?"

The dark haired boy blushed and Lucy drank in the sight. God she loved it. Kohta ducked his head and mumbled a yes hiding his crimson face.

Unfortunately for Kohta the only place to hide was to bury his face against his friends chest and that just made him worse. Kohta was frozen rigid uncertain what to do now he was awake, rested, and in a beautiful girls arms and in her bed.

'Lets not forget you have your face pressed against her chest, your arms wrapped round her hips, and is that your thigh that's between her legs?' a teasing part of Kohta sniggered at him.

'Shut up brain!'

The boy cleared his throat and quickly thought of something to say, "Um... (he glanced out towards the window) looks like the rain has stopped. Even some sun for a change"

Lucy didn't even look, "Its nice" she whispered, her gaze still on Kohta.

Kohta gulped, "Is-is there something on my face?"

Lucy smirked, showing a single sharp canine, "Lots of red blood rushed skin. You nervous Kohta?"

The boy ducked his head again in embarrassment, quickly raised it again with a squeak and glared to the right tetchily, "Just a little"

Lucy giggled and cuddled him, he was just so cute! "So do you feel better in the morning?" she asked.

Kohta frowned and did a quick check. His bruises had mainly faded now, the soreness was just a dull throb now. But his eye on the other hand...

He looked back up at Lucy, "My bruises feel better but my eye's still smarting. How's it look?"

The horned girls look became sombre as she considered her friends eye. Now she looked closer it did look much worse.

"Its all swollen up Kohta, she gnawed on her lip, can you even see through it?"

"Yeah I can still see. Just every time I blink it hurts" Kohta winced suddenly, "Now I'm waking up the pains getting worse"

Lucy reached out to touch it, the urge to sooth him too strong to ignore, yet the instant her fingers made the lightest contact Kohta cried out and flinched away.

"Sorry!"

"No prob just... tender" Kohta said with a grimace. Now sitting up and gingerly poking his sore flesh.

Lucy sat up too and grabbed Kohtas hand, "If it hurts don't touch it silly!"

"You touched it"

"I was trying to help!"

"By doing the same thing I'm doing"

"What's your point?"

Kohta grinned, "No point. I just like picking fights"

Lucy glared at him before grinning ferally, "if its a fight you want..."

Her fingers twitched and Kohta yelped as she lunged for him and started tickling him. "Stop haha! Stop please hehe!" Kohta squealed as Lucy pinned him down.

"You surrender?" Lucy asked halting for a moment.

"... no?"

Lucy's madly seeking fingers continued their torture, "YES YES I DO! I SURRENDER!"

"So you better" Lucy smiled down at Kohta as the boy sucked in deep breaths. Straddling his hips the red head gulped as her friend looked up at her with his deep blue eyes.

Their gazes locked and Lucy felt herself start to inch closer to him. Kohtas expression was unreadable but his hands tightened on the sheets as Lucy's face drew closer.

Her bangs covered them in a curtain of red she was so close now. Her lips... warm breath and sweet scent... Kohtas' brain wasn't thinking straight but the small part of him still coherent was thinking 'please'.

Then their was a harsh knocking on Lucy's front door, "Hey are you waking up or not! Kid you can't stay in bed all day!"

Still watching Kohta Lucy took a moment to lick her dry lips, "Be right out" she shakily called out.

There was a grunt from the adult outside then receding footsteps. Kohtas eyes glanced towards the door then back at Lucy, "We should probably make a move" he whispered.

"I guess" Lucy replied in a husky voice.

Kohta took a deep gulp and fought back against his squirming insides, "You think my clothes are dry yet?"

The question snapped Lucy out of her daze and the girl sat up and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "Probably" she answered and climbed out of bed.

The instant her warm weight left him Kohta let out a quiet groan of disappointment. With shaky limbs he shuffled out of bed glancing around distractedly as Lucy started to sort out her clothes.

"Here you go!"

"Huh?" Kohta turned just as his shirt hit in the face. The boy yanked it off and caught the rest of his clothes as Lucy threw them at him. The girl smiled and motioned for him to turn around, "Lets get changed and don't you dare watch me Kohta"

The raven haired youth snorted, "Same to you Lucy" he said with a smirk as he turned his back on her and started to get changed.

'Hmm toasty. Thank god for over priced radiators'

The two didn't speak for a few minutes as they got changed. However the silence couldn't last and it was Lucy who broke it first.

"So... can you tell me now what happened after we got separated yesterday Kohta?"

The boy hiked up his pants and considered it. He took a breath, "If you really wanna know..."

"I do"

"Well... this is how it happened"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're dead Kohta!"

Tomoo let out a roar of pure rage as he swung the vase at Kohtas head. Such was his speed that Kohta couldn't duck fast enough and took the strike around the back of his head. Immediately his vision swam and he stumbled back in a daze, fighting back nausea as one of the lackeys rushed him.

A hand reached for him and Kohta swung wildly rewarded by a yelp as his knife cut something. Still retreating Kohta caught a glimpse of his attacker falling back with a bleeding hand, he shook his head and focused on the glowering boy and Tomoo.

'wait a second. Weren't their three?'

An arm went round his throat and a hand grabbed his knife hand. "Got him guys!" the third bully shouted as Kohta struggled against him.

Tomoo reacted instantly and Kohta felt his heart race with terror as the boy lunged for him, aiming for his head again with that heavy vase. The blue eyed boy knowing he wouldn't escape another hit.

His fear driven adrenaline gave him a wild idea. Linking his legs round the boy holding him he went limp and pushed down to the ground with all his force. Surprised by the change of action the boy holding Kohta went down in a heap with him, Tomoos weapon swinging overhead and missing both.

Scrambling free, (kicking the boy on the floor for good measure as he did) Kohta continued to back away. He risked a sideways glance and saw he was within sprinting distance of the exit. By now Lucy must have escaped a far distance.

"Stop dodging away you bastard!" Tomoo roared and went for him again. Too fast to think a plan Kohtas body reacted before his brain and raised an arm to block the strike. The blow smashed into his arm, tearing flesh and shaking bone and forcing a scream of pain from Kohta.

Kohta quickly swiped out with his knife but its range was small and Tomoo easily ducked back before lunging forward and swinging low with the vase. Kohta danced to the right and took a glancing slap to his rips that still hurt like hell, forcing him back even further.

His back bumbed up against a desk behind him, 'I'm gonna be killed if I don't get out of here soon!' Kohta thought in desperation.

Another boy rushed past Tomoo and punched Kohta in the face. Reeling from the blow Kohta fell across the desk and Tomoo took the chance. Raising his weapon high and bringing it down hard towards Kohtas exposed skull.

The boy half turned his head and watched the vase descend towards him. Time seemed to slow as the buckled metal object slowly arched towards him and Kohta wondered for a moment if this was the end. Was this the time for him to finally die.

'Not by my own hand but like this. Killed in a three on one match with the towns psychos'

But even as this stung him he wondered again if this was such a bad thing. The vase was closer now and Kohta was actually getting a little impatient now. If it hit and really killed him would it be so terrible? He'd finally be free of all the sorrow and pain of this world.

He'd... he'd finally be able to see his family again.

Dad. Kanae. They'd be waiting with open arms for him... he'd be able to hold them again, smell them, feel their love for him.

For a moment Kohta thought over this and wondered if he should bother to stop this fiend from taking his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy's stare was stark shock and dismay. "You actually thought about letting him kill you!?" she said, her tone shrill with disbelief.

Kohta nodded his head and stared at the floor frowning. "I... I miss them so much Lucy... I just... for a second I saw it as a way out. A way to be with them again" he said softly.

Sitting in front of him Lucy leaned forward and laid a hand on his knee, "You miss them. And... I know you want them back so badly. But killing yourself isn't the answer. Your dad would probably give you a spanking when you met him in heaven"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I'll never know as they ain't here no more" Kohta said with a scowl.

"But you are, Lucy said softly, and they'd want you to live on. It's what I would want if I had a family"

Kohta noticed the slight quaver in her voice when she mentioned her own family. He looked up and saw the sadness in her ruby eyes. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to upset you with talk of family"

Lucy snorted and patted his knee, "Idiot my situation is nothing compared to yours. You don't have to apologise to me"

Kohta smiled wetly. Lucy grinned then crawled to his side and sat next to him, both hugging their knees as he stared at the floor and she watched him intently.

"I guess if I was in your shoes I'd consider it too. Your family sound wonderful... I'd miss people like that just as much I think" Lucy said gently.

"Yeah. They were the best" Kohta whispered.

His friend leaned against him and nudged him, "So why didn't you let him kill you then?"

Kohta was silent for a while and hid his eyes behind his hair but Lucy waited patiently. Finally he took a breath and whispered something that Lucy didn't catch.

"Kohta?" she quietly asked.

The boy looked up and their were tears in his sapphire eyes, he smiled gingerly.

"You... you were the reason"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta watched the vase descend and just as he was about to close his eyes and let death take him a memory flitted through his mind. A snatch of words he himself had said once.

'I'm so sorry Lucy'

In an instance his eyes snapped alert and strength returned to his body. Tomoo was too close to avoid so Kohta didn't even bother to try. Rushing up to meet the blow Kohta let out a grunt of pain as the vase thudded into his chest instead of his head.

Tomoos eyes were wide with shock as Kohta glared up at him. The boy had barely felt the pain and while his enemy was frozen with confusion Kohtas arm flashed round and buried his knife in Tomoos arm.

Tomoo screamed as the knife dug deep into the meat of his arm. A spurt of blood splattered over him and Kohta and Tomoo tried to yank his arm back.

But Kohta wouldn't move. Still glaring darkly Kohta pulled back on the knife and forced Tomoo closer, the knife haven caught on something tough inside Tomoo, maybe a bone, and preventing the knife coming free.

Face to face Kohta snarled at Tomoos frightened face, "You're not killing me today" he hissed.

Swinging his head back he cannoned forward and smashed his brow right into Tomoos nose. The force of impact finally freed Tomoo and the boy fell back in a spray of blood to land in a heap on the floor.

Covered in blood Kohta stared down contemptuously at Tomoo, "She needs me. I'm her only friend" Kohta said, more to himself then his adversary.

Bleeding heavily from his arm and with a very broken nose Tomoo weakly raised a hand to point at Kohta, "K-kill hi-im!" he slurred towards his lackeys.

Kohta watched them coldly as they hesitated. He grinned, looking like some demon with all the blood dripping from his face, and stepped away from the desk.

"I'll make the choice easy for you" he said boldly. Then turned tail and legged it for the door.

Rushing for the exit to the ward Kohta heard the two give chase behind him and wondered how he could lose them. His aches and pains were slowly returning now the adrenaline had faded and his face and chest were 'really' starting to hurt now.

But despite the pain, and despite the fact he was being chased Kohta couldn't help but laugh aloud with delight.

He wasn't going to die. He was never going to die. He had a reason to live after all.

He had her. He had Lucy.

And he would never abandon her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If I died... then Tomoo would for sure come for you and Caneene. You'd be alone without anyone to protect you... I couldn't let that happen"

Despite the heartfelt words Lucy bristled at the protecting part, "I don't need protection Kohta I can take care of myself" she said sternly.

Kohta winced, "I didn't mean it like that... I just... I meant I couldn't be so selfish and leave you on your own cause that would be very uncool"

Lucy's gaze softened as Kohta sniffled, dammit he was baring his soul here and she was letting herself get touchy. With a sigh she pulled him into a hug and nuzzled his cheek.

"I know. I'm sorry for snapping Kohta... I guess I would have really missed you"

The girl felt her own eyes mist up as she thought of what it would be like if Kohta was taken from her. He was a part of her now... the thought of living without him and going back to that terrible life before he arrived was like a nightmare.

"I already lost you once. I don't think I could take losing you again"

"I'm sorry for that too. I was a jerk yesterday."

"Yeah you were. But it's cool. Saving Caneene made up for it"

"I suppose the bruises I've got is enough for karma to be satisfied" Kohta said with a smirk.

Lucy giggled and pulled back to examine his face. The swelling had almost closed Kohtas eye but Lucy still found Kohtas beauty apparent. Just now he looked like some kind of broken hero.

'You look very heroic" she said with a smile. Kohta raised an eyebrow and shook his head bemusedly.

"We should probably get going. I would like to stay with you in bed all day but we do have classes to go to I guess"

Lucy blushed red and Kohta frowned as he reviewed his words then cringed, "That sounded better in my head"

"I bet"

Kohta smiled and stood up helping Lucy to her feet too, "I meant I'd love to just rest and hang out with you all day but we have to keep looking like things are normal. I'm gonna have to make up some excuses for my bruises anyway so that's gonna be fun"

"Say you walked into a door" Lucy said with a grin.

Kohta snorted, "What three or four times?"

"You couldn't work the doorknob"

"So I'm stupid too?"

"It's believable" Lucy said with a cheery nod. Kohta glowered at her for a moment before he gave in and chuckled, "So we getting some food or not?" he asked as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Then took a step back in surprise.

Outside a young teacher stood with his hand raised to rap on the door. His annoyance apparent and it was clear he was the same man who had knocked before. He blinked and his eyes squinted at Kohta as he worked out what had just happened.

Then they suddenly widened as he saw the dishevelled state they were both in, the hastily thrown on clothes and the messy bed, including that this was the girls dorms and and it looked like a boy had stayed in one of their rooms overnight.

Kohta watched the man plus two and two and come up with five and muttered under his breath, "Crap" as the adult started to rant at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy accepted her bowl of gruel, (well not as such but it still tasted terrible) from the lunch lady with a weary sigh. The pug-faced woman noticed and gave the horned girl a beady look, "If you don't want it there's plenty more who will eat it" she said snidely.

"What the rats?" Lucy replied sarcastically.

The woman glared at the girl who matched her easily, "Beat it brat or next time you'll get something worse then that" she hissed.

Lucy rolled her eyes and spun away, but couldn't resist a parting shot, "I'll probably be killed by this slime before tomorrows breakfast anyway"

With a smirk she pushed into the lunch hall ignoring the daggers the lunch lady threw at her.

Away from the queue the young girl paused in the centre of the hall looking for a place to sit. Outwardly neutral she was nervous inside as now she had to sit alone for the first time in ages.

Her searching eyes fell on Miko sitting with a group of girls and immediately her grip tightened on her bowl. The rage at what the girl had done not yet faded.

Despite her swollen and bruised nose the pigtailed girl was happily chatting and laughing in her circle of friends. Did she have no decency? Already having moved on and forgotten the murder she almost helped happen?

As if sensing her anger the girl looked up right into Lucy's eyes and her words died on her lips. Lucas eyes were red slits of hate as she felt her body burn with the urge to cause pain to another and Miko was obviously sensing this as she was wide eyed with fear.

'_Walk right over there and tear her head off. You can do it. It's almost within your grasp. Just the right moment and your power can awaken'_

Lucy wanted so badly to hurt that girl. Despite the fact that Mikos friends had noticed her unease and were glaring at Lucy the girl felt no fear. She could take them all. Kill. Them all...

Her fingers slackened on the bowl and in slow motion it started to fall. Lucy felt a wind caress her yet touch no one else as her pupils dilated and her heart raced.

The bowl reached her stomach and Lucy's hands bunched into fists as something tightened inside her. This was it. She was gonna teach that girl a lesson she would never forget!

_'Do it! Wash away your pain in the blood of these animals! Give in to your hatred!'_

The bowl fell to her knees and Lucy waited for the smash. The pistol shot of noise that would start the games.

"Whoa!"

Kohta dived out of nowhere and caught the bowl, sliding a little on his knees. The boy let out a breath of relief and stood up beside the panting girl. He patted her shoulder, "It's nasty to eat but you can't throw it away Lucy" he said with a smile.

Lucy blinked and the red mist had gone. Shaking her head clear of the cobwebs she looked at Kohtas beaming face and shakily took back her bowl.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Kohta frowned and his other hand took her remaining shoulder, "You alright?"

She nodded not trusting herself to speak. She lowered her head hiding her eyes behind her bangs so Kohta wouldn't see her unease. What had just happened then? That's the second time she'd had one of those strange blackouts.

Yet... she still remembered a feeling. An emotion of anger and hate so powerful it scared her. Where had that come from?

"Lucy?"

"I'm just tired Kohta" Lucy said blankly and pushed past him spying an empty table. Kohta watched her in confusion before he noticed what Lucy had been staring at before she dropped her bowl.

Miko was still shaking and her friends were around her asking what was wrong. Kohta felt no such sympathy and though he had none of Lucy's anger he still gave her his own disgusted, and deeply suspicious glare. Was it her that made Lucy so wound up?

Deciding to let it go for now he followed after his friend and sat beside her dumbing his school bag on the table. The horned girl was already poking at her porridge with a dismal look and Kohta couldn't help but smile. "You gonna eat that? Cause I will if you don't want it?" Kohta said with his chin in his hands.

Red eyes flicked over to him, "Are you a rat in human disguise?"

Kohta gave her a bemused look, "Um, no? Why?"

Lucy smirked, "No reason" she said and took a spoonful of her food. She grimaced but continued to eat and Kohta was content to just watch her.

"So how did it go with the Nazis?" Lucy asked without looking at him.

Kohta giggled, "Well I got asked some pretty weird questions and got a stern telling off" the boy looked away with a smile, "If I get caught in your room again then I'll be in trouble for sure"

Lucy smiled too as she thought back to this morning. That teacher had totally lost the plot seeing Kohta in her room. Making wild accusations and all sorts of questioning. It had been kinda funny actually.

She remembered how Kohta had blushed when that man had asked him what kind of 'sordid things' he was trying to do. She had laughed but then the man had dragged Kohta off to his office for a talk, heedless of Lucy's words and explanations, and she had been left alone with Kohtas promise to see her at breakfast. God she had felt so wretched then.

'Man but the adults here are so crazy' she thought. But... that Kohta had been let off with just a talking to was great news though. He was here now and that's the important thing.

"What you thinking Lucy?"

"Huh?" Lucy snapped out her thoughts as Kohta gazed at her happily. Even with the bruised eye his loving expression was still powerful. She blushed and spooned another mouthful of food, "I was thinking that... it's been awhile since we've hanged out just by ourselves hasn't it?"

Kohta closed his eyes as he thought this over, "Actually its been just one day I think" he said after counting off with his fingers.

"Still a long time" Lucy said with a huff.

"Heh. I guess so. So what do you wanna do?"

Lucy sucked on her spoon while she mulled it over, "Maybe we can do what I should have done straight from the beginning. I need to see Caneene tonight to feed him and... I want someone to come with me"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and Kohta gulped as she whispered, "Someone I trust should come with me"

"I'm sure I can lose the matron and her flying monkeys" Kohta said with a small smile.

Lucy giggled and Kohta beamed at the sound, "But first! We need to eat" she said and scooped up a dole of porridge.

She stared at the spoon for a moment then smiled at Kohta, "Say ahhh" she said in a sing-song voice as she held the spoon under his nose.

Kohta blushed and opened his mouth, Lucy continued to smile at him before whipping the spoon back and taking a bite, "Just kidding!"

Kohta face faulted, "Good joke" he said dryly.

Suddenly the spoon was back, "Now I'm serious" the red head said huskily as she gazed into his eyes. Kohta licked his dry lips and hesitantly opened his mouth.

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick"

The hoarse and insulting words made Lucy and Kohta look up in surprise to see a very familiar enemy standing over their table sneering down at them.

"Oh god not you. Don't you have better things to do then be a total twerp Tomoo? Maybe pull some legs of a spider or roast some ants you creep?" Lucy said with disgust.

"Shut up bitch I'm not here to talk to you" Tomoo spat. Lucy snarled back and Kohtas hands curled into fists.

"What do you want?" Kohta asked coldly, his eyes blue ice with anger.

Tomoo stood ramrod straight before them and he pointed at himself with a shaking hand. "Take a good look you fucks. Look what you did to me"

Tomoo was indeed a terrible sight. His clothes were scrubbed raw were he had tried to clean blood out of them but they still had red marks throughout them. His right arm was in a sling and his whole body was shaking like a leaf, whether from pain, painkilling drugs, or a combination of both. His face was a ruined mess, both eyes bruised and bloody with his nose swathed in bandages and almost completely flat. His throat was bruised too and he obviously was having trouble speaking and breathing.

"You look a mess. Should we care?" Kohta asked without a trace of pity. Beside him Lucy was appraising Tomoo with dark delight at his wounds.

Tomoo flinched at Kohtas words but not from fear but from resisting the impulse to rush him. "I had to lie, say I was lost in the woods and got attacked by someone, that I barely escaped. You two made me look a fool" he said, his voice a shrill hiss of hate.

"You already are a fool Tomoo" Lucy sneered.

"You brought this on yourself" Kohta added.

Tomoo smirked back at them, a glint of evil mischief in his eyes, "I've checked and you've moved Caneene, smart move but I'll find him eventually. No for today you're ok I'm just here to give you a message"

"And what's that?" Lucy said feigning boredom.

Tomoo leaned forward across the table, his eyes burning with the light of madness, "You're dead" he whispered.

Lucy glared back at him but Kohtas expression was neutral, "You've said that before Tomoo, we're still here so I have trouble believing you" he said calmly.

But Tomoo just continued to smile, no anger at Kohtas retort just that fixed smile, "Its ok. I'd have trouble believing it too. But 'believe' this time. Its true"

He leaned closer his mad eyes delighted as Kohta and Lucy got edgy, "Some how, some day, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not even next week, next month even. But somehow... I'm going to kill you. Kill you both"

"And I'll be sure to make you both watch the other die too" he added as he stepped back.

Lucy and Kohta just watched him closely. The bully gave them a bright smile and a little wave, "Start watching your backs as of tomorrow. Laters freaks" he said then walked off into the hall chuckling to himself. The friendly humour twisted by his earlier threat.

Lucy pushed away her bowl, her appetite gone. "Well that was a great start to the day"

Kohta didn't reply, his eyes fixed on Tomoo. The boy was sitting with his two cronies, they in much better shape then their leader, and were talking in a tight huddle.

"Kohta? You ok?"

"He's really angry" Kohta whispered to himself.

Lucy frowned at him, her ruby eyes confused by her friends words, "So? That guys always angry at something. This is nothing special"

Kohta turned to look at her, "No. This is different Lucy" he said deadly serious.

"I hurt him badly, for the first time we caused him to come off worse in one of his little games. He's not gonna let that go"

"Like I'm scared" Lucy said with a shrug.

Kohta shook his head, "After what he tried with Caneene it was obvious to me what kind of person he is. Now there's no turning back for him"

His icy eyes fell on Tomoo again and the bully noticed. The two silently stared at each other and Kohta felt a shiver of unease as he saw the madness in his foes eyes had taken on a new focused purpose.

"He got a taste for violence and death when he was about to kill Caneene. He loved that feeling. He can't get it out of his head and he won't be able to live without exploring that feeling"

Lucy's expression hardened at the reminder of her furry friends near death and she curled her hand into a fist, "Let him try, she hissed, I'll kill him first"

Kohta glanced at her, his expression unreadable as he considered her. He swallowed and parted his lips to say something.

"Lucy what happened-" he began.

But his words were cut off as the bell sounded for first period. Lucy scrambled to her feet, kicking over her chair in her haste.

"I forgot my bag! I left it in my room and its got all my books in. Mr Kimuchii's gonna go all sarcastic with me if I don't have it" she said in a panic.

Kohta bit back his earlier sentence and gave his friend a shrewd look, "Since when did you care what that old man says?"

Lucy glared at him hotly, "Since he threatened to put me in detention for a month if I forgot my bag again"

"I think I can get away with being late, he never said nothing about that". The horned girl hurried off into the crowd yelling to Kohta, "I'll see you at Lunch Kohta!" before vanishing into the crowd.

"See you later" Kohta said after her but his words were too soft to hear. He watched her dash off, savouring a last glimpse of her crimson hair, her slender figure and waving skirt before she vanished into the crowd. God she was so cute.

And yet... the dark haired boy felt his unease rise again as he recalled Lucy's earlier promises of murder. So much had happened that he had barely had time to stop and think but after seeing the state Lucy was in just earlier he was getting worried for his friend.

Just what was the deal with his friends strange... trances? Daydreaming? Fits? He wasn't sure what to call them but every time he looked at his friend sometimes he mind flashed back to that time he hit her, (Immediately making his gut squirm with loathing) and that strange episode where Lucy went so blank eyed and cold. That weird moment when her eyes had become devoid of all emotion but what seemed to be a killing desire.

Kohta didn't scare easy, and though his logical mind told him Lucy was a tiny young girl that posed little threat to him, (he had already beaten her once in tug of war) he had been more terrified then ever before when she had been facing him down with those void eyes.

That aura of fear around her... he'd never felt anything like it.

And just for a second when he had been on his knees catching her bowl he had felt it again with the stiffening of the hairs on his neck. It wasn't pleasant.

Picking up his book bag Kohta sighed and headed off to his classes.

'Whatever is going on I'll stand by her side, Kohta thought loyally, I won't ever leave her alone again.'

_AUTHORS NOTE: HAD TO CUT IT IN HALF AGAIN AS TOO LONG. STUPID CAN'T HANDLE 50 PLUS PAGES._


	4. Vector 1:Part 3

Orlena Uno, Matron of the Kamakura orphanage looked up from her desk as someone knocked on her door. She sighed and shuffled the papers on her desk into a tidy pile, pushed back her hair from her eyes and folded her hands on her desk. "Enter" she commanded.

Her office door slide open and her receptionist Megumi peeked in. "Your visitor is here Orlena" the older woman said.

The matron brushed a hand over her eyes, "Is it that time already? Sorry, I lost track of time with all this damn paperwork"

Megumi stepped through the doorway giving the matron a sympathetic look, "Orlena what have I told you about overworking yourself. You'll do yourself harm if you keep this up"

The headmistress smiled at the older ladys fussy words, "I'm sure to get some sleep over the weekend Megumi. Eventually exhaustion will force me to" she said with a smile.

"Well it better be soon or you'll be grey before your time girl" Megumi said, brushing a hand through her lengthy grey hair with a grin.

"Hey that's what dye is for"

"Bah. Filthy chemicals Orlena. Natural is the way to go" Megumi sniffed.

"Heh we can't all be as special as you" Orlena smiled.

Megumi smiled back, "Well now that I've woke you up, she clapped her hands briskly, ready to see your visitor?"

The matron nodded, "Maybe today I'll get lucky and this guy will actually be a decent sort and give some poor child a home, she sniffed dubiously, though with this schools track record that's not likely"

"This is a coastal town. Most folks here are already older, settled family's or tourists. When someone comes for the sea they leave with a tan not a child" Megumi noted sadly.

Orlena couldn't help but find herself agreeing, "Send him in please and bring some coffee too would you? I'm gonna need it by the end of the day" she said waving her receptionist away.

"Overworked much" Megumi said with a smirk as she sauntered out. The matron grinning to herself as she picked up her visitors file and did a quick scan.

Lets see... recently moved to the area, has a job as a mechanic in town, doesn't have any criminal record. No wait. Did some time in juniovial detention for robbery? Hmm.

'He's also a foreigner. Sounds exotic. Lets see what he's like' the matron thought to herself.

Another knock sounded and was swiftly followed by a young man who gave Orlena a curt nod as he entered. "Have a seat Mr Thompson"

The man gratefully slid into a chair and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket, he noticed her stare and gave a sheepish smile, "I'm nervous and I've always found a smoke makes the jitters go like nothing else. Do you mind if I?"

"Go ahead" the matron said and her visitor gratefully light his fag and took a deep pull, sighing afterwards.

"Thanks again for giving me an interview at such short notice. I understand that you're probably pretty swamped and don't like sudden surprises"

His words were friendly and his manner warm. Despite herself the severe headmistress found herself smiling at him, "I welcome any break from my routine I can get"

He smiled back and his rugged looks Orlena found herself appreciating. His file said he was twenty six and he did look it. His face was lined round the eyes but he still had smooth tanned skin and a fair amount of stubble. His hair was a messy chestnut flare, and he had equally bright auburn eyes. His figure was lean and wiry and he wore a simple white shirt and jeans under a long black trench coat.

His features were also not Japanese but clearly western. The exoticness added to his appeal. 'All in all quiet a looker' Orlena thought with a leer.

"Forgive me but I'd like to get straight to facts" she said trying to get back on track, "Now you wish to adopt but your file says you are currently engaged?

Thompson waved the hand holding the cigarette. A bright band of gold flashed on the index finger. "My bride to be. Shi Kai Wang. We meet shortly shortly after I moved to Japan from America and we just hit it off. That was two years ago"

He took another drag and his gaze became sombre, "Me and Shi been trying for a kid for awhile now. We're both pretty settled with life and figured a kid was a natural next step. We both knew we could support a child no problem and... to be honest after all my drifting I figured the family life would be a nice way to solidify my life"

He sighed and closed his eyes as if remembering something painful, "Me and Shi tried for ages, all sorts of stuff and we're pretty healthy too if you get my drift. But no kid. Nadda. So we both went to the docs and decided to see what was wrong"

"It was me, low sperm count, he said with a disgusted chuckle, chances of getting her pregnant were like ten thousand to one"

"I'm sorry to hear that" the matron said gently.

The man waved a hand, "I got over it. But we still wanted a kid. So when we moved here we saw there was a local orphanage and figured 'what the hell' lets give it a shot"

His eyes became serious, "I've never been a dad before, and I'll be honest the idea scares the hell out of me. But I want to have the chance to make a difference in someone's life and I'll do whatever it takes to make Shi-chan and my future son or daughter happy"

The matron watched him silently gauging his sincerity when there was a knock at the door followed by Megumi and two cups of steaming coffee.

"Thank you Megumi. Mr Thompson would you like a cup of coffee?"

The man nodded eagerly, "Yeah I'm parched" he said, gratefully taking the offered cup.

He waited for the matron to take hers and gave her a wide smile. "Oh and please you don't have to keep calling me 'Mr Thompson' sounds way too formal."

He took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, taking another breathe of his cigarette.

"Call me Mark"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy tapped her feet impatiently. Where had Kohta got to?

A bird chirped nearby and Lucy's ruby eyes flicked upwards. Though the waiting was annoying she at least had time to appreciate the beauty of the day. Summer was in full swing now and the sun was high and bright in a cloudless sky. Outside on the grounds was a carpet of bright green grass that was already filled with laughing and playing kids.

The horned girl closed her eyes as a soothing breeze caught up playing gently with her hair. It was such a nice day...

'shame I can't enjoy it with Caneene'

She gasped as a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Relax it's me Lucy" Kohta chuckled from behind her.

She relaxed and leaned back against him, "Where have you been?" she asked lightly, arms folded across her chest and his hands blocking her sight.

"Making a surprise for you. Now. You follow my lead and keep your eyes closed and I'll lead you to it kay?"

Lucy grinned. She liked this so far.

Kohta had lead her to a secluded part of the grounds and told her to keep her eyes closed while he set up. The girl had excited complied while he busied himself with whatever he was doing.

She shivered as he stepped behind her again and when he covered her eyes again she leaned into his warmth without bidding, breathing in his scent with relish.

"I know you're upset that we can't see Caneene. With all those people coming over to visit the home it's too busy to slip out the grounds without being seen" Kohta whispered.

"Stupid review days"

"Now now. Someone might actually find a home soon. That's what these days are all about"

"Stupid grown-ups" Lucy said bitterly.

Kohta pressed himself against her back tenderly, "And to cheer you up I did this for you. Open your eyes Lucy" he whispered and removed his hands.

Lucy blinked her eyes rapidly and focussed on what was before her. She stared in confusion not knowing what Kohta had done.

"It's a sheet?" she said dryly.

Kohta stepped forward spreading his arms wide, "This my friend is a picnic" he said with a broad grin.

"Notice the beautiful sun, shining down on us but with a cool breeze to cool us. But if its gets too warm we only have to scoot over a mere two meters to the welcome shade of this tree before us"

"Its pretty" Lucy conceded hiding her smile. The tree in question was a cherry blossom in full bloom and it did look beautiful surrounded by bright green grass.

Kohta waved his hand towards a basket on the sheet, "Inside this hamper are sandwiches, cheese, an assortment of fizzy drinks, now lukewarm but still fizzy, and other snacks"

"To my right is some music to add atmosphere to this beautiful setting" Kohta said with a laugh as he pointed out his music box.

"I haven't heard that for awhile. I missed it" Lucy said, now openly grinning.

Kohta raised a finger for attention, "And lastly once the meal is over!" he hurried over to the hamper and rummaged inside.

"We have a delightful selection of tasty puddings to enjoy for desert!" he cried in triumpth holding up a plastic cup of caramel pudding.

Lucy couldn't help it. Seeing the devilish smirk on his face she burst out laughing. Kohta watching her with a fixed grin before his shoulders shook and he started to laugh too.

Lucy sat beside him in a sprawl wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, "Great performance Kohta"

"I always deliver Lucy" he said beaming cheerfully.

She chuckled again and picked up a pudding turning it this way and that, "Howed you get these?"

"Stole it from some kids who weren't looking"

"Hah! Well played, Lucy gave him a grave look, you are learning my apprentice"

Kohta smiled then started to unpack. "And now the feast awaits"

Lucy watched him sort out the food with loving eyes. "Thanks for this" she whispered.

Kohta looked up, "You say something?"

Lucy shook her head and smiled at him, bemused he smiled back and handed her a sandwich.

"Let the meal begin!"

Kohta wiped his mouth and laid back on the sheet feeling pleasantly stuffed. 'Ahh that was nice'

He felt Lucy sit beside him and looked over to find her fiddling with his music box with a look of concentration. She found the latch and flipped the lid and Kohta sighed as the sweet melody of 'Lilium' started to play.

"Its so beautiful" Lucy whispered.

Kohta nodded quietly and closed his eyes. Familiar memories played through his mind and basking in the peace of the moment he didn't feel such pain when he thought of his family.

"Where did you get this again?"

That question did, however, bring a dull throb of pain from Kohtas heart. "My father got it for me in an antiques store back home... " he said softly.

He tensed as he felt Lucy settle down beside him, the girl resting her head on his chest and Kohta felt his thoughts spiral at her distracting presence. "Why?" she asked.

"It... it was my birthday. We were shopping in town, dad told me to look for something I liked, I picked that and he got it"

"Why an antique though?" the horned girl asked curiously.

Kohta sniffed, "Its not really an antique, he said amused, just an old music box that happened to be in the store"

"Why get it?" Lucy asked, her words caressing his chest and sending shivers down his spine.

"I was curious. I had been doing some Latin at school and I recognised the word 'Lilium' as being Latin so I picked it up"

He sighed as he thought back to that day in the musky old shop, "When I opened it and heard the music... I was... so amazed... caught I guess by it. I begged dad to get it and he did"

"He sounds like a really great guy"

Kohta swallowed hard, "yeah he was" he said thickly.

Lucy heard Kohta repress his sob and hugged him closer. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories" she said sincerely as she listened to his heart. Above her Kohta gave a sad chuckle, "No not bad memories. It's the good ones that you're helping me remember"

"Can I hear one?"

Kohta was silent for a moment and they both lay listening to the soulful song of Lilium. Kohta coughed, the melody sparking a memory and started to speak haltingly.

"Dad... he um... he told me one day what the words actually mean. In the song. I asked him one day and he said he didn't know. I was really bummed, I needed it for a school project and I just knew if I could translate it I'd get top marks"

Lucy listened intently as Kohta laughed quietly, "I came home the day after I asked and dad handed me a sheet of paper with the translation. I was so happy cause now my work would be the best"

"That was nice of him" Lucy said.

Kohta shook his head, "It's funny but it's only now, after everything that's happened, that I can really appreciate what he did"

"See dad was a dockworker. Some kind of head foreman I think, I'm not entirely sure. Anyway he had to be all over the place as he had a lot of clients and that week he was juggling like a dozen jobs at once all down the coast... he was really stressed out..."

Kohta paused to take a deep breath, his throat hitching in sadness, and Lucy nuzzled his chest for support, "Go on" she whispered.

"He... he was really busy... any other dad would have just ignored their sons request, 'It's just a lame school project, he'll still do fine and even if he gets low marks it's not gonna affect his education.' Other dads would say that"

Kohta closed his eyes and smiled in fond remembrance, "But not my dad. He knew how important this was to me and even with all his work he still found time to do this little thing for his son"

Kohta now did let out a sob and Lucy twisted round to look up at his face. His tear streaked sapphire eyes looked down at her with such pain that the horned girls eyes misted in pity.

"What does the song say then Kohta?" she asked, trying to distract him from his pain.

Kohta blinked his eyes and frowned as he tried to remember. As if some deity was taking pity on the poor boy the music box reached the end of its playing and starting to repeat the song.

"The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom... and his tongue shall speak judgement" Kohta whispered, eyes glazed as he read the words from the scrap of paper in his minds eye.

Lucy listened closely as Kohta continued, "Blessed is the man that endurith temptation. For when he hath been proved... he shall receive a crown of life..."

"Lord... Fire divine... have mercy" Kohta sang, his eyes trailing tears.

"Oh how holy, how serene..."

His eyes had wandering down and where now gazing into Lucy's demon red eyes, "How benign... how pleasant"

The song reached its ends and Kohta licked his suddenly dry lips, "Oh Lily of purity." he whispered.

Lucy took a moment to blink away her stupor. Kohta had just... when he been singing the song it had been so beautiful... so heartfelt...

"It's beautiful" she said wondrously, and wasn't sure what she was referring to.

Kohta nodded his head, his eyes bright with tears and emotion, "Yes it is" he whispered.

The two stared at each other in silence as 'Lilium' played for them and they were both aware that something could happen. Their was a deep connection between then that, while already powerful, could change into something much greater if only one of them would... just... take a chance...

Lucy ducked her head and rested herself on Kohtas chest, "Thanks for the picnic" she said quietly, scowling at nothing as she struggled to understand her own emotions.

"Your welcome. Thank you for cheering me up" Kohta said, his words genuine.

Lucy smiled as she gazed out across the grounds, the rippling grass, the singing birds, the bright sun and cherry blossoms. This moment was so perfect.

'Anything for you my beloved Kohta'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah. I think this is the one. Yeah. She's here that guardian, the headmistress, it's definitely her"

A deep breath and a smoky sigh, "Of course they believed me. That's what you're paying me for remember? When I give a professional act it 'is' a bloody Broadway hit"

Silence for a moment, then an irritated cough.

"Yes that's New York. Extra points for Griff. What? No I haven't seen the kid yet. Seen more brats then I can stomach so far. It's depressing the way they look at you, part hope, part 'oh my god let him not be a creep'."

Another pull then a choked splutter, "Dammit boss shut him up! I don't wanna hear about his sick fantasy's!"

"... yeah. Yes I'll keep looking. I'll do a sweep today then come back tomorrow if I don't find him. I'll ask for a more 'specific' search that's closer to his description. I don't wanna try it yet or she'll get suspicious. Heh thinks she's got the hots for me actually"

Another pause then a dirty laugh, "Yeah I wish. I can hear someone coming gotta go."

The door opened and the matron poked her head into the staff tearoom and smiled at Mark, "Ah there you are. You ready to view the grounds Mark?"

Mark finished his cigarette and fixed a bright smile on his face, "Lets go say hi to the little rug rats"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy hummed happily as she walked lightly through the springy grass towards the home. She felt more relaxed then she had in a long time, full of stomach and high in spirit. Lunch was ending now and the children were returning in droves, thankfully too full of life due to the wonderful day to bother the horned girl or her blue eyed friend.

She closed her eyes, the sunlight warming her cheeks, and twirled like a ballerina her skirt spinning out and her hair dancing as she laughed joyfully.

God it felt so good to be alive.

She heard a grunt of pain behind her and turned to look at Kohta with sparkling red eyes. She grinned mischievously as Kohta stumbled under the weight of the packed picnic gear.

He met her gaze and gave her an embarrassed grimace, "I kinda hoped it'd be lighter once we had eaten most of the food"

The girl giggled and bounced over in energetic hops. She surprised Kohta by taking a hold of the hamper bag and helping him lift it.

"You know you can just ask for help silly" she said beaming.

Kohta blushed, 'God she looks so nice with the sun over her... it's like her hairs on fire, but in a good way'

With her help Kohta found the going easier and soon the two had made their way to the main building. They hung back as the other children fought their way into the building, happy to just wait for the scrum to die down in each others company.

"I'll have to drop this off at my room quick or I'll be really late for class... so I can't walk you to your own lesson" Kohta said apologetically.

Lucy nodded, "Will I still see you later tonight?" she asked hopefully.

The boy smiled widely, "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world"

Lucy smiled back and for a moment the two stared at each, again finding themselves entranced by the other. Just as quickly they broke the gaze, both looking away with a blush and coughing nervously.

"So I'll meet you later tonight and then we can head out and see Caneene-" Kohta began to say.

"Ah-hem!"

Both youngsters looked up in surprise at the stern features of the matron. The headmistress staring down at them suspiciously and being met by similar looks from both girl and boy.

"Who is this Canteen you're talking about?" she asked.

Lucy froze. Her heart did a double tap of terror and her eyes glazed with fear. Oh god she had done it. She had finally made a mistake. Someone had heard her mention her dear puppy and he was going to be taken from her.

'No, no, no!' she thought in anguish.

"Well?" the matron snapped when neither child answered.

Lucy curled her hands into fists, ready to spit out her own cutting words of anger, denial, anything to throw this witch of her pets trail when Kohta coughed and crossed his arms moodily.

"If you 'must' know Caneene is Lucy's toy doll. Tonight we're acting out one of her adventures with the teddy bear king"

Lucy almost spluttered in shock and disgust at this terrible lie, as 'if' she'd play with dolls! The matron seemed to be thinking the same thing as her features were twisted up in disbelief.

"That's... rather childish, she looked down at Lucy, I didn't know you still played with dolls girl"

Before she could hiss a response Kohta grumbled something. Both females looked at him as he ducked his head down and held himself tighter in a good act of being nervously defiant.

"S'mine idea actually" he muttered.

The matron looked downright shocked, "You 'are' joking"

He gave her a moody glare, "Well it's not like there's a lot to do here"

The matron seemed to be considering this when she noticed the hamper Kohta was holding, "And what's this all about then? Princess tea parties?"

The look Kohta gave her was real anger. Now it was Lucy's turn to jump in, "please headmistress"

The matron looked down at her as Lucy stared at the floor gnawing her lip, "please just let him be... he's having a hard time these last few days... please don't make him any more sad then he already is headmistress"

The matron sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Ok, ok, she said hurriedly, just get to your classes"

"And Kohta. I know you don't like it but you have to stop skipping P.E. I'm only asking once young man then I'll have to get creative ok" the matron warned.

"Yes miss" Kohta responded with relief.

"Your names Kohta?"

Kohta and Lucy glanced behind the matron and for the first time noticed the man you had been following the headmistress along. Lucy figured him to look ok with his rough hair and stubble and lean figure, though he looked a little too crafty for her liking. A trickster like herself could spot another one a mile off.

Kohta took the man in finding himself a little disturbed by the triumphant light in his brown eyes. The smile he had was a little too creepy and Kohta was immediately wary of this man.

"Yeah... why do you ask?" the boy asked carefully.

The man shrugged, "I got a cousin named Kohta. Need to call him at some point, your name just reminded me that's all"

"yeah right" Lucy muttered, just low enough for only Kohta to hear. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Mr Thompson and his wife are considering adopting." the matron said with a lot of dropped hints.

"Oh goody" Kohta said dryly.

Lucy snorted then frowned as she noticed the man glancing from his mobile screen to Kohta. His eyes looked calculating.

"What are you doing with your phone?" the red head barked her temper rising.

"Just checking my messages cool your jets kid" the man said looking at her irritably.

His eyes fell on her horns. A disgusted look came to his face as he stared at them, "Ew gross. Are those real?" he said.

The demon eyed girl met his gaze with a blank look. She carefully licked her lips and only the rock-like stillness she had showed how angry she was.

'What's the point in getting angry though. It's not like this isn't gonna happen again at some point'

Lucy sighed and looked away, "Yeah they are. I'll see you later Kohta" she said without emotion and went to walk away.

'It's funny. These last few days being around Kohta I ha actually forgotten the pain these horns cause. Back to the real world now Lucy' she thought bitterly.

But before she could slip out of sight a hand grasped her arm and stopped her. She looked back with surprise to find Kohta holding her back and glaring daggers at the matron and 'Mr Thompson'.

"Apologise to Lucy" the boy hissed, his eyes ice cold.

The man raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Big man aren't you" he said sardonically.

"She didn't deserve that. Apologise to her 'now'"

"Yes an apology would be the right thing to do right now" Said the matron, surprising Kohta and Lucy by looking at the man with distaste.

Noticing her anger too Thompson looked abashed, "Sorry kid, just surprised me that's all" he said with an apologetic smile.

Lucy saw right through his fake cheer, "Whatever" she mumbled and ripped free of Kohta, marching off in silence.

"Lucy!" Kohta called after her. Sending another sharp glare at the man who insulted her he raced after her friend.

"Whoa that was weird" Mark said grinning at the matron.

The headmistress merely stared at him as if seeing him in a new light. Finally she gave a discreet cough and said, "Mr Thompson thanks for coming to visit our orphanage. I'll have the necessary paperwork sent to you and if we feel we have someone that you and your wife may be in a position to help I'll notify you"

Mark looked at her shrewdly, "I messed up didn't I"

Now the matron finally smiled, albeit coldly, "Yes you did"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Stupid man. Stupid matron. Stupid humans! Hate them all!'

Lucy struggled to keep her anger in check as she stormed through the halls towards class. Barging past other kids and meeting their retorts and surprised looks with bestial snarls the girl cursed all the gods all over again for her horrible stigma.

Her horrible horns.

'I just want to be normal. I'm sick of the constant ridicule' she though with an equal mix of fury and despair.

She spun round a corner and spotted her class gathering outside Mr Kimuchii's classroom. The red eyed girl hung back taking deep breaths as she forced her anger down. At the moment it felt like a caged beast trying to rip its way out of her breast. Ok calm Lucy, calm.

"Hey freak!"

The horned girl let out a low hiss as she looked up at the group before her as a familiar figure detangled itself from the throng and strutted over to her.

Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't Tomoo but one of his cronies, the black skinned one named Mike. The boy glared at her with equal anger, "You think you're so big eh girl. Think just cause you got a big boyfriend to protect you that you can walk all over us? Well you just wait freak. You and your friend are gonna pay"

'Now is 'not' the time' Lucy thought with growing agitation.

"Back off" she whispered. Her eyes flinty red coals as she dug her nails into her palms so clenched were her fists.

Her anger was so hot she felt she should ignite yet as she glared at the smug looking boy in front of her she found something strange happening to her. Hers eyes were losing their focus, the edges becoming blurred and greying out as her heart raced with the force of her fury. Again she felt that strange 'otherness' take over whenever she reached a high emotional state and for a split second a part of her panicked and tried to rein back her anger.

'_Do not fear... let out your fury... give in to your anger and teach these filthy primates how furious a god can become'_

'But I don't want to kill... it's wrong' Lucy thought as visions of blood and mayhem flooded her minds eye.

She shivered as she felt a gentle hand take her shoulder and tenderly caress her. A figure drew close but stayed just out of her peripheral vision so all she could see was a hazy outline.

_'Is it wrong to defend yourself? You've taken so much abuse from this world. From the monsters that inhabit it. Maybe it would be best to cleanse this world, wipe out all the bad and leave only the good.'_

_'Leave only the ones who will love and worship you and your power...' _

Lucy thought this over. The idea had some appeal to it. To live in a world free of all the ridicule and hate she had suffered all her life. To get rid of all the evil in the world and leave it free for her and... Kohta...

'But he wouldn't want me to kill, she thought in dismal revelation, he wouldn't see it like I do. After what happened to his family he wouldn't understand'

His smiling face flashed through her memory and she felt the 'others' presence start to fade. Colour started to return to the world and the boy in front of her started to frown ever so slowly to Lucy's time-stopped senses.

_'As always we come back to Kohta'_

The greyness was suddenly back with a vengeance and the hand on her shoulder squeezed tightly, not enough to hurt but to gain Lucy's undivided attention.

_'He is a lowly mortal, unworthy of you, yet... he worships you and he sees the blooded lily that you are without fear. He has his uses.'_

_'But he is in danger. Out in that world are people who want to kill him, the same people that killed his family. People just like Tomoo and all the other sickly humans who inhabit this prison'_

Lucy felt a thrill of fear at this reminder of how frail Kohtas life was. Sensing her hesitation the other drew closer, so that Lucy felt warm breathe on the nape of her neck and could almost make out a single red eye staring at her.

_'He needs your protection. But how can you keep him safe as you are now? You're too weak, you need greater strength... you need to let go of your human weakness and embrace your destiny'_

Lucy was intrigued, "But how? I'm just a small sickly girl. What power do I have?"

_'The vectors Lucy. Our vectors are waiting for you to call to them. Waiting for you to unleash their might upon the world'_

"My vectors?"

"Hey freak why are you talking to yourself? Been taking drugs or something or are you just crazy?" the bully Mike sneered at her, his worlds dulled as if coming from a long distance to Lucy's negative world.

_'They need to be baptised in blood and human terror. Kill this one Lucy. Let all your anger and hate and pain become the righteous lance that will pierce his heart and begin the cleansing of this world'_

_'Kill this one and all will be made clear to you'_

Lucy considered the words and felt her body tense as her heart raced with adrenaline. She could feel something tightened and under incredible pressure inside her and for a desperate moment Lucy could almost make out the key that would unlock them.

"Hey freak I'm talking to you!" Mike yelled and pushed her roughly. The instant his hands made contact with her chest the demonic eyes of Lucy contracted to single points of flaring red and her lips drew back in a terrifying snarl.

"NEVER TOUCH US!" Lucy screamed in a voice not quite her own. Mike had a second to stare in puzzlement at her outburst before a tremendous force smashed into his chest and sent him skidding down the corridor.

Lucy stepped forward. Her pinpoint eyes staring with evil intent at the wheezing Mike and the remainder of her class who stared down the hall in fright and confusion, uncertain what was happening.

'_KILL THEM LUCY! WIPE THEM OUT, CLEAN UP THE PLANET STARTING WITH THESE WORTHLESS HUMANS BEFORE YOU. EMBRACE YOUR HATRED!!"_

Lucy was almost hyperventilating as she drew herself up to her full height. She felt the pressure inside reach critical mass and the memory of her ghost arms rose to the forefront of her mind. She remembered the feeling of release, pleasure, and freedom of her dream from long ago and whispered to herself, "Am I enjoying this?"

'Yes I am'

"Lucy stop!"

The girl let out a cry of surprise as Kohta barrelled into her bringing her down forcefully. Still gripped in the troughs of her dream she struggled in his hold, biting and clawing as he fought to contain her.

"Lucy stop it! He's not worth the trouble. Calm down, please!" Kohta pleaded with her.

His words started to have an effect and as her struggle weakened he quickly straddled her, holding her arms above her head as he gazed in confusion into her ruby eyes. The pin sized pupils scared him more then he cared to admit and as she stared up at him he whispered, "Where are you Lucy?"

The girl finally went still and after a few moments staring into space she blinked rapidly and looked at Kohta with confusion.

"Kohta? What- what's going on? What are you doing on top of me" she asked.

Kohta breathed a sigh of relief and gently eased himself off his friend, "Lucy, he began, we need to talk about what's going on with-"

"What's going on here?" demanded the self-important voice of Mr Kimuchii.

Both of them looked up in surprise to find the teacher standing at the class door scowling at them and with the class clustered around him like frightened lambs. The faces of the children looking at Lucy with shock and nervousness while Mike was glaring at her with wounded pride.

"She attacked me sir! Just knocked me down for no reason!"

"Is this true?" Mr Kimuchii asked.

Lucy collected her wits and glared back at the boy, "He started it! He insulted me and threatened me and-and pushed me too!"

Though she projected anger inside the horned girl was almost sick with worry. Just what the 'hell' happened just then? Was it another daydream or something more? Did she really think she had special powers or something? Yeah right! As if!

And yet... the memory of a hand taking her shoulder and a single red eye watching her was so powerful it couldn't be purely imaginary.

'And that rush of energy... how did I shove Mike away like that?' she wondered with a thrill of excitement and terror.

"She's right sir. He started the fight. Lucy doesn't just attack people for no reason" Kohta said calmly from her side. She glanced at him worriedly and found him staring at her intently, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's a lie sir. She started it!"

"Prove it" Kohta said bluntly finally looking away from his friend.

Mike floundered for a moment then his eye fell on the class, "Hey she started it right!" he questioned them, a threatening glint in his eye.

The class was silent though at any moment Lucy expected one of them to pipe up in his defence.

"She didn't start it. You did" a voice timidly answered from the throng.

A girl with brown pigtails stepped forward, a scared but resolute expression on her pretty face. "Mike started calling Lucy names them pushed her Mr Kimuchii. She only pushed him back once he did that... then Kohta came and calmed her down" Miko said.

"You'll pay bitch" Mike hissed.

"Enough of that!" Mr Kimuchii ordered glaring down at the boy distastefully. He looked over towards Miko, "Thank you for your honesty young lady"

Miko bowed her head bashfully then hesitantly meet Lucy's eyes. Despite the help Lucy looked away, the pain of betrayal still heavy in her breast.

'I'll never forget what she did to me'

Crestfallen Miko turned away to her group of friends as Mr Kimuchii ushered them into class, "Everyone in now"

He turned to Mike and laid a heavy hand on his shoulder, "As for you Mr. Me and you will have a nice long chat after class understood?"

"Yes sir" Mike said sullenly and hurried into class.

"As for you two, Mr Kimuchii said glancing at Kohta and Lucy, Lucy get inside and prepare your notes. Kohta, shouldn't you be in your own class?"

"Yes sir. I'll go right away sir" Kohta said quietly and hurried off without another word.

"Wait-" Lucy started to say but Kohta had already vanished around a corner. She quietly lowered her hand that had been reaching for him and sadly entered the classroom.

Kids all around settled into their seats, eagerly chatting and laughing now that the drama was over. As Mr Kimuchii demanded quiet Lucy shuffled over to her desk, ignoring Mikes glares and Mikos hopeful look.

She needed time to think and understand what had just happened. These constant blackouts and now daydreams were starting to really worry her.

The girl reached her usual seat at the back of the class and scowled in annoyance as she noticed someone was sitting there already. Another girl with her back to her.

"Hey that's my seat" Lucy barked angrily, in no mood for more trouble.

The figure turned slowly and Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the naked girl looked up at her silently, her mind scarcely believing what she was seeing.

The girls face was hidden behind tight bandages except for the left eye that glowed a bloodied red. A demonic eye that looked at her with a mocking gaze that seemed to see right through Lucy's soul.

"Times almost up Lucy. You can't keep me out for much longer" the girl whispered with a silk smooth voice.

Lucy was starved for words. Frozen in place she fought to get her stalled mind back into first gear as the naked young girl continued to stare with her single, amused, eye.

"W-who... are... you?"

The girl chuckled, soft and musical but tinged with madness. "I'm the truth Lucy. The truth you're hiding yourself from"

"What truth?" Lucy demanded, her anger helping to focus her.

The girl reached up and played with something on her head. Lucy followed the delicate pale fingers and gasped as she saw them caressing twin horns that peeked out from the girls bandaged skull.

"That you are a killer Lucy" the other whispered.

"Ms Lucy would you stop playing with your hair and take your seat!"

Lucy blinked and stared in confusion at her empty chair. What the hell?

She glanced over to the front of the class finding Mr Kimuchii and the class staring at her with bemusement. Lucy glanced up and let out a squeak of surprise when she found her hand holding her horns of its own accord.

She snatched it down, staring at the floor and hiding her terrified eyes behind her bangs as she took a seat without a word. Mr Kimuchii cleared his throat and began the class but Lucy tuned out his words, her eyes wide with fear as she stared at her hands.

'What is happening to me' she thought as she realised her hands were trembling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kohta tapped his feet impatiently as he waited for Lucy to appear. The day had ended and night had fallen. As promised the dark haired boy was hiding out in the bushes outside Lucy's window with a small bag of food for Caneene. His contribution to the little puppy's nightly feed.

'Dammit Lucy where are you' he thought in part annoyance part nerves. He had tried to find her between classes and during lunch and supper but every time he had caught a glimpse of her she vanished before he could catch up.

Was she avoiding him?

He hoped not although he could guess why. After that fight with Mike he had legged it without even saying goodbye to her and he bet she had been hurt by that.

'But I had to. I was too confused to talk to her then. I needed time to figure out what to do'

Though he had tried to convince himself it was his imagination he was 'certain' that Lucy had never touched Mike, yet he had seen the bully fly across the corridor like a rag doll and Lucy was the only one next to him.

He had the perfect angle as he rounded the corner and he had seen Lucy scream at him then the next second the boy was flying. But... how was that possible?

'Is Lucy... psychic or something? Can she move things with her mind?' the boy wondered with a mix of fascination and disbelief. He knew it was impossible but he couldn't work out any other reason for how Mike was thrown back so effortlessly with no physical action on Lucas part.

But as strange as that was Kohta didn't really care, Mike was a jackass pure and simple. No. What was scaring him was Lucy herself.

That was the third, 'Or fourth?' time that Lucy had gone all cold and scary in front of him. Kohta had come to dread these 'episodes' of Lucy's where the horned girls eyes became pinpoints of rage and all trace of his friend vanished.

That wasn't his friend. Whoever that person was it wasn't the Lucy he loved and Kohta 'knew' Lucy didn't approve of her either. Otherwise his friend wouldn't have these memory losses whenever she came back from her trances. No this person was a threat and Kohta was determined to do everything he could to protect Lucy from her.

'Noble intentions. But how to I save something from that could be some kind of multiple personality?'

The boy considered this problem until the sound of a opening window woke from his daze. He glanced up and immediately his face beamed as he saw Lucy climb out of her room and, without even looking around for him, dash off towards the main gate.

The girl made it to the gate and out into the streets without any noise and with such haste Kohta wondered if she was being chased.

Lucy hurried down the street, a bag of food slung over her shoulders, dodging street lamps and ducking her head when a car passed she reached the forest paths without incident.

She stiffened as a figure rose from the shadows before her and her ruby eyes narrowed threateningly. "So hows it going Lucy?" Kohta asked conversationally as he strolled up to her.

The girl let out a sigh, though of relief or annoyance Kohta wasn't sure, "Kohta... what are you doing here?"

The boy looked surprised and in answer held up a bag of food, "I was gonna come see Caneene with you tonight remember?"

"You... you didn't forget about it, did you?" he asked with some hurt.

The red haired girl winced at his words, "I-I didn't forget as such just... I was in a hurry and... well I didn't want to be late to see Caneene"

_'That's a terrible lie Lucy'_

The girl clutched her head suddenly and let out a hiss of pain. Kohta stepped forward, concern plain on his face, "Stay back" Lucy snapped at him.

"W-what?" Kohta was clearly confused as he hesitated. Lucy let go of her throbbing skull and gave him a false smile, "Headache" she said in explanation.

But Kohta didn't look very convinced, "Lucy is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine"

"Really? Cause recently you've been acting strange"

"Hows that?" the horned girl asked with a twitch.

Kohta struggled for words, "Just... well... I'm worried Lucy. Something's up that's for sure"

"I'm fine" Lucy said firmly. Kohta stared at a loss what to say and taking the chance Lucy stepped past him.

"Lets go see Caneene"

But Kohtas next words stopped her dead.

"Lucy. How'd you knock Mike back without even touching him?"

Lucy didn't turn round. "What do you mean?" she asked in a small voice.

Knowing he was on to something Kohta carefully drew closer to her, "Back at the school I'm sorry I ran off like that but it was for a good reason. I needed to check my own memories and see if what I saw was really true or not"

"You screamed at Mike and... your eyes Lucy... I've seen them change like that before and its... its scary. It's like it's not really you any more. Then Mike just went flying across the corridor and I 'know' you didn't touch him"

"How'd you do it?" Kohta asked again.

"I... I pushed him Kohta. I was so angry I must have been made pumping full of strength or something. I just wanted him to get away so when I pushed him it must have been much harder then I thought"

"Liar. I know what I saw"

Lucy whirled on Kohta, a snarl on her pale lips, "How dare you call me-"

She froze, eyes widening in disbelief as Kohta looked at her strangely. "Lucy what's wrong?"

_'Drip... Drip... Drip...'_

Her friend was looking at her with worry but all Lucy could see was blood. So much of it covered her friend in great splashes and streaks that made him almost glow with how much spilled fluid coated him. All she could hear was the 'drip.drip.drip' of his blood leaving his body and all she could smell was the rank stench of rotting blood.

"Lucy?"

She looked down and let out a choked cry as she saw that Kohtas left arm was crudely severed below the elbow and that thin streams of his blood were flowing from it.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Kohta said, now really worried.

'This isn't real. It can't be. Its not possible!' Lucy tried to tell herself as she looked back up at his face but something even more terrifying then her friends ravaged form was before her.

The bandaged girl was leaning over Kohtas shoulder, resting her head against his cheek and staring at her with that blood coloured eye again. Lucy swallowed with revulsion and rage as the girl drew her naked body up against Kohtas bleeding form, running her pale hands over his chest and hips.

_'Like what I've done with him Lucy?'_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lucy screamed and lunged for the horrible creature, hand outstretched in a claw to rip out that hated eye.

"Lucy stop!" Kohta caught her and held her back, face mortified with puzzlement as she clawed at the empty air past him. "Lucy what's wrong. Please!" he pleaded with her.

The girl went slack, her eyes confused as she blinked away her vision. She was silent for a moment then drew in a shuddered breathe and pulled back from Kohta.

"Oh Kohta... I... I..." she sobbed.

Kohta sprang forward, taking her slender hands in his own and holding them tight as he forced her to meet her eyes. "Lucy... I'm here for you... I'll always be here. Anything that's wrong I wanna help you. So please let me. I couldn't survive watching you in pain and not being able to help so please... let me help you"

'Oh Kohta. My dear friend'

"You'll think I'm insane... a freak" she whispered with self loathing, especially with the last word.

Kohta squeezed her hands and shook his head, "Never! I'd never think that" he said fiercely.

The girl took a deep breathe and sniffled. She glanced around her wincing as a car crawled by, its headlights burning her dark-adjusted eyes.

"Not here. Lets get to Caneene then we'll talk. I'll... I'll be better around Caneene"

Kohta nodded, "Then lets go see our furry friend" he said softly and taking her hand led her into the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop the van!"

"W-why?"

"STOP THE DAMN VAN NOW!"

A screech of tyres and a rapid hooting of a car horn as a white van skidded to halt forcing traffic to swerve around it.

"Je-zus! Dammit boss I almost got on first base with a 4x4! What the hell did you stop us for?"

Joseph didn't even look at his confused driver. "I saw him. I saw him!"

"Who?"

"What going on boss?" asked Griff from the back.

"Kohta! I saw the little bastard just now!"

With that the man ripped open the passenger door and dived out into the night. Griff and Mark swiftly followed, the lean man melding in with the shadows despite his confusion while Griff stood out like a boulder as he stomped after them.

They came to a halt next to a dirt path almost invisible in the pitch darkness. Mark lit a cigarette and took a drag as he considered what lay before him.

"The kid went in there?"

Joseph smiled, a glint of gold in the shadows. "Yes. He's in there. Him and some girl"

"A girl?" Griff echoed. Mark glanced at the huge man for a second, unnerved by the strange gleam in his eyes.

"Are you certain?" Mark asked his employer.

"Yes. I'm certain"

"So what do we do?"

Another sinister smile, "We hunt him down... and finally put an end to all my troubles"

"So what should we do? Bribe him? Rough him up? Make him keep quiet? I'm sure Griff could think up enough unpleasant stuff to make him rethink squealing" Mark said.

The mad took another drag of his cigarette and the pinpointed eye leader noticed with some amusement that his hand was trembling slightly.

"Rough him up? Bribe him? Why would I do that Mark?" Joseph asked with a smile.

The smoker paused his mind considering, "Well... I figured those options would have less chance of having drawbacks. Killing the kid would create a mess... people would question his disappearance"

"Leaving him alive would leave a mess. Even if I could force his silence there is a chance he may double cross me later in life. Or even grow up and try and kill me"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts" Said Joseph, and now his words were ice devoid of mercy. "The boy has a history of running off, that much I've found out on my 'own'. If he vanishes now there will be a hundred theory's as to what happened. Did he run away? Did I get to him? Or maybe he was murdered by some random crazy like so many other orphaned children in this world. The possibilities are endless"

"I do 'not' like leaving things unresolved Mark. I want that boy dead now and I don't have the time or patience for colleges who second guess and doubt. I can't afford any... disloyalty Mark. Not even the slightest"

Behind Mark the heavy bulk of Griff moved closer. His arms slowly drew apart and his body tensed as he awaited a signal. Mark glanced behind him, keeping his cool magnificently as the menacing shadowy presence hovered above him.

Another puff of the cigarette, a flare in the dark and then Mark calmly said, "Just checking what the plan was boss. Making sure you're aware of all the eventuality's as per my job sir."

Throwing down his cigarette and stamping it down he tidied his coat and stood to attention.

Joseph nodded, "Better. Lets go. And Griff"

The huge man stepped back from Mark and looked down at his boss, "Yes?" he droned.

"Find the kid. Capture him. And hold him for me. Don't kill him until I get there"

"What about the girl boss?" again the perverse anticipation.

Joseph paused and searched for Marks eyes, "As long as the boy doesn't get away you can do what you want with her" he said watching Marks expression.

The man just shrugged, "No witnesses has always been my work effect"

Joseph nodded then fixed his gaze on Griff. His eyes glinted with his controlled madness and his smile was pure predatory excitement.

"Go get them Griff"

The huge thug nodded his shaven head once and then dashed past into the undergrowth with surprising speed. He was completely swallowed up in the dark undergrowth but try as they might neither man could hear his movements.

Joseph pulled out his gun, a large modified Glock and Mark drew his smaller Beretta. "Lets go" the leader hissed and followed after his unleashed minion.

Mark followed and in his mind he remembered back when Joseph had last sent Griff after a rival who had tried to run away from one of his raids. That man had been another crime boss, well experienced, lethal, and running through his own territory with full knowledge of all its short-cuts, dead ends and ambush sites.

Ten minutes after Griff had been sent after him he called back on his cell and told the gang where he was. When Mark got there he and most of the gang emptied their lunches in shit and vomit seeing that Griff had 'literally' pasted the man across an alley.

And all Joseph had done was smile, walk up to the bloodstained giant and said, "Good boy".

'God I really feel sorry for those kids' Mark thought wretchedly.

But... in the end his own skin was worth far more then anyone's else's.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caneene please I'm messy enough no more!" Kohta said with a chuckle as the little puppy eagerly tried to lick his face for the thousandth time.

Sitting opposite him with her knees drawn to her chest Lucy giggled as all Kohtas mild pushing did was spur the little puppy on. "Help Lucy I'm drowning!" Kohta cried as he fell back with a laugh, Caneene pouncing on his chest yapping excitedly and slobbering over his cheeks.

"Ok that's enough Caneene. Here boy! Quick! Before Kohta drowns." Lucy held out her arms and with a bark Caneene sprang free of Kohta and raced into his mistresses arms. He licked her coyly and snuggled against her as she closed her eyes and held his furry body close.

Kohta wiped his face and sat up rocking slightly as he watched Lucy's peaceful expression. "You always look so happy around him Lucy. Its nice to see you smile and laugh so much" he said with a grin.

Lucy smiled back, "I feel safe here. I don't have to keep a constant watch out for enemies"

"Yep. The only danger here is getting pounced on by our puppy friend"

Caneene barked and both children smiled, 'he is ours... mine and Kohta's. Together' Lucy thought with bliss. She watched as Kohta started to sort through his sack of food. Gods above he was so amazing.

"Hey got some chicken here. What do you say Caneene? Fancy trying it?"

Caneene yipped and Lucy set him down as the puppy trotted over to Kohta and took the proffered meat. He ate from Kohtas hand and Lucy smiled noticing the little dog was careful not to snap on Kohtas fingers.

As Kohta fed their pet Lucy leaned back, settling herself on her elbows and gazing up at the stars that could be seen poking through the forest canopy like candle flames. With the cool wind blowing through the forest and the summer warmth radiating from the ground Lucy felt her tension uncoiling in the pleasant environment.

Better then all that though was the silence. But not in the physical sense. Across from her Kohta was giggling and Caneene barking as the two played and ate but it was a different silence Lucy enjoyed.

The girl wasn't here. And since coming to Caneene the whispering voice in her horned skull had completely ceased. Banished by the tranquillity of this place.

But Lucy wasn't stupid enough to think it was over. As soon as she left and returned to the orphanage that bandaged monster would return. Whispering in her ears and trying to make Lucy think terrible things.

She shivered as she recalled that horrible dripping sound of Kohtas blood. That terrible image she had imagined of a torn and ravaged Kohta and that horrible siren hugging him would give her nightmares for the rest of her life.

And the most terrible thing was that... Lucy couldn't shake the suspicion that it may be a vision of things to come. Over the last few days strange things had been happening to her. The humans at the school were getting ever more tiresome and after what she did to Mike she was 'really' becoming scared. How had she thrown that lousy human so far without touching him?

'And why am I referring to everyone as 'human'? I'm a human aren't I?'

Lucy gripped her horns and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god the headache was coming back. Not now, not now, not now!

"Lucy you ok?"

The girl looked up through misty eyes to see that both Kohta and Caneene were looking at her with worry.

"I..."

Kohta frowned and carefully put down Caneenes meal, the little dog eagerly accepting it, and shuffled over to Lucy.

He placed a hand on her knee, Lucy watching silently, "We've seen Caneene. Now you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he said carefully.

He rubbed her knee gently, "Please?"

Lucy sat up and with slow movement pressed herself against Kohtas chest, burying her head into the nape of his neck. Kohta curled his arms around her and held her close in a tight ball of paired bodies.

"Once I start don't stop me until I'm finished Kohta. I only think I can get this out once"

"Ok" Kohta whispered. He rested his chin on her soft hair as Lucy took a deep breath.

"There's another girl... a girl who only I can see. And... she's me, I think... but she's also not me... she's a lot more... vicious then me..."

She took a shuddering breath, tightening her little hands hold on Kohtas shirt, "She says I have a gift... something that no'one else has. A power that is locked inside me and she wants me to let it out"

Her body trembled and Kohta held her closer, his eyes staring out into the dark as he listened intently.

"And she says... the only way to gain this power... is to kill people..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Smashing through undergrowth, moving snakelike round fallen tree trunks and leaping over ditchs and ravines the beast hunted its prey.

Bursting into a clearing Griff hunkered down, his huge body a loathsome squatting monster in the dark as his eyes scanned the darkness and he breathed deep of the air.

They were here. They had passed through here for sure. A dog too...

Griff had hunted and killed for most of his life. When he was barely ten he had killed a fellow student for trying to steal his lunch and as he contemplated the stabbed mess that had been another human he knew he had found his calling.

He had had many employers, some professional, some beasts like himself. Some had hired him out of necessity, and discarded him in disgust once a gruesome murder had been committed.

Even the beastly masters had eventually grown disgusted with his murderous ways.

Griff hadn't cared. Once out of their employ he had gone back and killed them. And the hunters sent after him in retribution.

He hadn't cared. His only vice was death and the more enemies he made the more hot blood he got to spill and taste. So far his life had been good for a psychopathic killer like himself.

He sniffed the air again, his years of killing and stalking had honed his senses in ways 'normal' men could never achieve. The dog was a little mutt by the smell, still a puppy, so no threat.

He could smell the boy. He grinned as he picked up the strength of purpose in that boy. Here was a fighter, one honed by conflict and changed by a harsh life into something stronger then his original form. Griff could understand that.

The last... Griff breathed deep... was a girl...

Young... vital... and just approaching the cusp of adolescence. And judging by the smell she too was a fighter with spirit.

He felt himself stir and remembered his masters words. His fanged teeth, filed regular every month, glinted dully in the dark as he contemplated the pleasure ahead.

Of all his masters he liked Mike the best. The man with his pinprick eyes even gave Griff some uncertainty, that was good, and he too enjoyed others pain. He hadn't been squirmish about Griffs 'hobbies' concerning his younger prey and as long as Griff did what he was told he could indulge to his hearts content.

It had been awhile since he had made a child scream. He wasn't biased towards girls or boys, all were special in their own way. The master would want Kohta unharmed so he could play with him himself and Griff wasn't gonna be so cruel as to spoil his fun.

But the girl... she was gonna be his.

With a snarl of delight Griff stalked forward, making excellent time as he stalked his prey. He carried a tracking device so that master could find him so he could be as careful as he wanted when hunting.

He breathed deep again and curled his huge hands into mighty fists. 'Almost with you children. Wait for me'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that's how it is"

Kohta sat silent just absorbing what his friend had told him. All in all it sounded pretty crazy on the outside but Kohta wasn't one to dismiss things out of hand without considering them.

"So that time you pushed Mike that was this 'power' that girl is talking about?" Kohta said slowly.

Lucy nodded against his chest.

"Well... it sounds to me... like your psychic or something"

Lucy scoffed and drew back to give Kohta a doubtful look, "You are joking"

He stared down at her thoughtfully, "Well isn't that what psychics are? People who can move things with their mind alone"

"Hey you were angry too! All the comics I read psychics always gain their powers when stressed or being attacked. Emotion is what triggers it!"

Kohta beamed at Lucy, "This is so cool!"

Now Lucy was outright shocked, "No its not cool! Its bad, very bad! I want to stop this not make it 'come out' as you put it!"

Kohta smiled sheepishly, "My bad"

His horned friend huffed and looked away sulkily. Kohta grinned and pulled her back into a hug, "Hey at least I believe you Lucy. I know you're not fibbing" he said softly.

"I know. It's just... I'm really scared Kohta"

Kohta nuzzled her hair as she trembled against him, "Lucy whatevers' going on we'll get through it together. I know you're a bit temperamental, (He grinned at her glare) but your a good person. A lot better then the scum at that place we live" he said with feeling.

"I won't let you be a killer Lucy. I think this girl is... like... you know... the bad side of you. That little voice we all have inside us that tells us to do bad things. Like steal those cookies or push that kid off his bike"

"She tells me to rip peoples limbs off Kohta" Lucy whispered.

"... ok. That's a bit worse. But even so she's just a voice. You don't 'have' to listen to her and you shouldn't. Violence isn't the only way in life"

"You fight viciously though Kohta" Lucy pointed out with a questioning look.

Kohta flushed, "Yeah. Yeah I do. But I wish I didn't have to Lucy. I wish I could go back to being the dork I was before I came here"

"You're still a dork Kohta" the red head said with a smile.

"Shush you" Kohta became serious again, "Lucy... I only fight so hard to protect not to maim... well sometimes to maim but only to those who really deserve it. And even then I pray I'd have the strength to pull back before I did something terrible"

"But some bad people do deserve to die. People like Tomoo... and the man who killed your parents"

Kohta stiffened at those words and his grip tightened in anger. Lucy didn't care. She just watched intently waiting for his reaction.

"Tomoo... is messed up... and so is the man who butchered my family. In some ways they deserve to die" Kohta hissed.

But then he closed his eyes tight, "But my father wouldn't see things like that. He believed all life was worthy. That even the act of killing something evil will stain the soul. Murder is wrong and to do so out of protection could be forgiven... but any other reason is just something that will corrupt"

"So no. If I had the man before me I'd try and turn him in to the police before anything else. Only if I had no choice would I kill him. Same for Tomoo"

Lucy watched him closely, "You really mean that don't you" she whispered.

He nodded, "And that's why I won't let you do anything to people Lucy. No matter how bad they are your soul is worth far more then theirs so I can't let it be corrupted"

"You're... too beautiful to become evil Lucy" he said with a deep blush.

Lucy was silent for a moment as Kohtas slightly tanned skin flushed hot and then she smiled wetly, "Oh Kohta..." she gasped and buried her head against his chest again, clutching his shirt tight in her small hands as she sobbed against him.

"Lucy! Wha- what's wrong?" Kohta said in worry as he curled his arms round her. Her smaller shaking form fitting against him so well.

"You're so nice. Even after what I've told you. Everything we've been through... you really do believe in me Kohta. Even when I told you I wanted to kill people" Lucy sobbed.

"You're suffered Lucy. But you can rise above it. We both can" the boy said firmly.

"What if I can't?" Lucy said in a tiny voice.

Kohta shuddered with emotion and laid his head on Lucy's soft hair, gazing dully at her horn, "You're strong Lucy. One of the strongest people I've ever met. You 'can' hold onto this dark part of you. I'll be here with you all the time ok. I'll help if things start to slip up"

"Oh Kohta..."

Lucy drew her head up, her blood coloured eyes wet with tears as she gazed at her friend. With a gentle hand Kohta reached out to wipe them away, his own misty ocean eyes staring into hers.

"You'll be ok Lucy" he said with iron-clad conviction and a warm smile, trying to show all his trust and faith in her in that action.

Lucy didn't reply but a strange yearning took root in her eyes and with slow, halting movements, she raised her hands to Kohtas face.

The boy let out a gasp as her pale hands took hold of his cheeks, the slender fingers tracing circles over his flesh and his eyes became hooded at the soothing attention.

"Kohta..." then her hands were gently pulling him forward and the boys eyes grew wide with fright as he realised her intention. Though his body flushed hot with adrenaline, fear and excitement his mind was completely stalled as he was slowly brought down towards his friend.

'Lucy' her lips drew closer, her beautiful face filled his world as he slowly closed his eyes in time with hers. His heart pounded in his chest and as he reached her he began to to feel her warm breath on his skin, her sweet smell all around, oh god...

"BARK, BARK, BARK!"

Both children jumped apart in surprise as Caneene barked loudly. They flushed and both avoided each others eyes as their bodies shook with pent-up hormones.

Kohta rubbed the back of his neck and stared at the ground with embarrassment. His body felt so warm...

"Caneene what are you barking at?" Lucy asked her pet. Though she was deeply annoyed and confused she still controlled her tone. She never wanted to snap at Caneene, ever.

But the little dog didn't turn to look at her and as both kids focussed on him they realised he wasn't barking now but snarling, his hair standing up and tail held out low as he stared out into the darkness growling at something unseen.

Kohta slowly reached in his pockets taking firm hold of his knife as Lucy stepped forward towards Caneene. She stared at the spot her pet was growling at with a look of confusion.

"Whoevers' there stop being so creepy and so yourself!" Lucy snapped with bravado.

"If you insist" a deep voice said and with a burst of foliage something enormous sprang from the shadows and lunged for the horned girl.

"LUCY!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Griff knew his cover was blown as soon as that damn dog had barked. Still, unprofessional as it may be he had to make his own little quip when the cute little red head had called out to him.

Bursting out from the foliage his beady eyes focussed on the girl to the exclusion of all others. Her beautiful crimson eyes were alive with the vitality of terror and when he had drunk in the sight of her tiny, petite body, her pale skin and blood coloured hair he knew he had to have her.

His huge paw of a hand lashed out and grabbed her by the throat hoisting her into the air without effort. She let out a choked squeal of denial and scrabbled madly at him. Griff heard the dog barking furiously and the target roaring in anger but he didn't care. All that mattered was the unsullied angel he held fast under his power.

"Hello pretty" he said with a leer. He laughed inside as she read his intentions in his eyes and her face took on a new height of desperation.

"LET HER GO!" the target yelled and raced at Griff, a knife held out to stab at his flesh. Without even glancing at him the giant man lashed out with a swinging fist smashing the boy back with a sound like iron striking meat.

"I'll get back to you soon. Now pretty thing... do you know men are much better then boys at pleasing little girls"

She spat in his face. He paused to collect what moisture he could reach with his tongue relishing her disgust.

"Hmm... sweet. Wonder if other parts of you taste as good?"

He felt the dog staring to scrabble around his feet and made a move to stomp its brains out when something made him pause. Bringing the girl closer he let out a murmur of surprise as he saw the stubs of bone growing from her skull.

"Wow. That's so cool. Maybe I won't throw you away as quickly as the others" Griff said with a dirty chuckle.

"Screw you" the girl hissed through a constricted throat.

"In time pretty girl" he laughed.

He reached out his other hand, trembling slightly as he carefully touched the soft flesh of her leg. She shrieked and tried to kick him away but the action just excited him further.

"Oh yes..."

He let out a grunt of pain as the dog stopped gnawing his shoes and went for something warm. Namely his leg. He felt skin break and blood spill as it sunk its little teeth into his ankle and kicked it away furiously.

"You little shit!" he hissed looking down for a moment. The distraction cost him.

He roared in greater pain as something wickedly sharp stabbed into the meat of his hand. As he let go of the girl and recoiled in automatic reflex he saw the target catch the girl, holding a bloodied knife in one hand, and glare back at him with hate.

"Lucy lets go!" the target yelled and grabbing her hand he dashed into the forest, soon disappearing into the darkness.

Griff shook his hand, flinging of droplets of blood away, paused to kick the dog into silence then drew a large knife not unlike a machete.

"You'll pay for that kid" Griff promised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on come on!"

"What about Caneene!"

"He's fine its us that maniacs after!" Kohta screamed as he took deep breathes to fuel his legs and try and talk at the same time.

Too breathless to reply Lucy followed as best she could as Kohta barged through bushes and foliage. In the deep shadows she didn't have a clue where she was or where they were going. She guessed Kohta was just running blindly, anywhere to get away from that creep behind them, but at the moment she would gladly accept any distance between them.

"This way!" Kohta cried and forced them through a dense cluster of bushes. Lucy came through, blinking rapidly as they came out into clear ground, the moonlight forcing her eyes to adapt.

All around her were crypts and gravestones, many dotted with small candles or lamps left by still living relatives, "How'd you know what way to go?" Lucy asked with surprise.

"I've haunted these woods and grounds for so long now I have the area memorised, come on, this way" Kohta replied in a hurry as he dragged her deeper into the graveyard.

Soon they found shelter in the shadowed alcove of a large crypt. Like a gazebo it was with a sealed gate leading down to the resting occupant below and a huge stone statue of an angel kneeled atop the roof. As Lucy was dragged under cover she snuck a peak at the immaculate figure. Though old and lined with cracks and chips there was still some warmth in the hooded figures smile.

Kohta pulled her down and the two children huddled together on the cold floor trying to hide in the darkness. Just as their hearts started to slow a gentle pattering sounded which quickly became a light shower in the darkness.

"Well that's perfect" Lucy growled as the rain outside became a sudden torrent. Was some god determined to make their life hell?

"Actually that's good. The rain should help hide us from that crazy. Jesus who was he?" Kohta muttered.

He shifted round and gazed at his friend with concern, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" Lucy grunted, ignoring her sore throat.

Kohta tutted and drew closer. Lucy considered slapping him away when he examined her neck but his gentle hands calmed her down. He growled as he made out the livid marks the mans fingers had caused on Lucy's pale flesh.

"Bastard"

"You're right there"

"I can't make it all out in this dark. It's probably bad though" Kohta said nervously.

"I still have a neck. That's all that matters"

Kohta didn't reply. During his checking Lucy had leaned towards him and he had gladly taken her into his arms. Though his thoughts were filled with anger and some fear as one arm tucked her against him and the other held his knife in a vice grip. Just who was that guy? Why did he attack them?

Though he could dismiss this as some random crazy he had a strong suspicion that man hadn't attacked them just for sick desires, (though he undoubtably wanted those too) no he had a feeling that it was him the man had been looking for.

'I'm a marked man, I have a price on my head... maybe dad and Kanaes killer sent him after me?' Kohta mused.

He remembered the man who killed his father. The man who he had learned was called Joseph from the detectives. He was a renowned mobster, renowned for being nowhere near crimes or killings but being very rich and very feared after them. Apparently killing his father and being seen by him in the first place was the first slip up he'd ever done.

All Kohta knew was that man who had broken into his home and gunned down his father and sister had been someone who radiated pure malicious evil. A lean man with short brown hair and dressed in simple cut clothes. But his eyes had been almost pure black and when he had shot his fighting father the man had smiled a grin of gold.

No. That pervert hadn't been the figure who haunted Kohtas nightmares. But he must have some connection to him.

"We'll hide here Lucy for tonight. Tomorrow once its daylight we'll sneak out of here and go to the nearest police station. I'll turn myself in and explain what happened and that I'm in the witness protection program. Then... then I'll see what happens"

Lucy was silent for a moment then when she spoke it was heavy with worry, "Will... will you have to move away"

Kohta was quiet too. The thought had just occurred to him. If the killer knew he was here then the police would wanna send him somewhere else and intensify searches here.

But Lucy would be alone...

"No. No I won't leave. I'm staying here" he said, his lips drawn to a tight line of purpose.

Lucy nodded and cuddled against him. The heavy rain outside was not helping her sense of isolation and fear. At the moment a deranged pervert chasing them was less worrying then the prospect of losing Kohta.

"I don't wanna lose you Kohta" Lucy whispered.

Kohta was surprised by the confession, "You'll never lose me. I promise"

Lucy bit back a sob and stared out into the graveyard. All she could make out was shadowy shapes of angels and gargoyles in a crowd of headstones.

'Kohta won't leave me. He never breaks a promise' Lucy said to reassure herself.

So absorbed in her thoughts Lucy didn't notice the intruder until it drew right up against the bars of the rails that circled the crypt. Lucy froze, her eyes widening in horror as a terrifyingly familiar girl stared back at her.

Pale clammy hands gripped the bars as a single red eye stared at Lucy through a mask of bandages. Rain trickled from her naked body but the other showed no signs of discomfort. Instead her single staring eye was glaring at Lucy with something like annoyance.

_'That disgusting ape dared touch you and you didn't make him pay for it? How much humiliation must we suffer before you will finally act and save us from the predations of the filthy humans? Must I always act for you Lucy?"_

Lucy struggled to find her voice, "Kohta says it's wrong to kill" she said fearfully. Kohta shifted and looked down at her with confusion.

The other gripped the rails tighter, (was it Lucy's imagination or was the metal starting to warp under the pressure?) her eye blazed with fury.

"_He is naïve. Some people are little more then vermin that need to be exterminated. Turning the other cheek will only take you so far. Eventually you have to turn and fight for what is yours"_

The other blinked and her gaze focused on something behind Lucy. She drew back from the bars and stepped back into the gloom slowly disappearing into the darkness.

"_I expect you to do better this time Lucy"_

Lucy had just a second to frown at the others words when a heavy thump behind them made her and Kohta spin round in shock. They both gaped as the huge beast that attacked them before grinned widely at them and brandished a large blade. His sudden appearance terrifying as he stepped towards them.

"Found you" he said sweetly.

Kohta didn't hesitate. "LUCY RUN!" he screamed and throw himself at the enormous man.

With reflexes and speed far above the norm for a young child Kohta lashed out with his small blade, a snarl of defiance on his lips and with the courage of a hero he aimed for his adversary's heart.

But the bravery of youth is no comparison to the trained and experienced mind of an older killer. As Kohta attacked the giant slid round the attack with surprising dexterity. As Kohta overbalanced the villains massive hand grabbed Kohtas arm and with a quick and efficient move wrenched it back with punishing force, easily dislocating if not breaking it.

Kohta screamed in agony, Lucy wide eyed and frozen with shock and terror as her beloved cries sounded through the rain. "KOHTA!" she cried with running tears as her champion fell limp in the brutes arms, the man pulling him close in an almost tender embrace as Kohta whimpered in pain.

"There there... it's ok. The pain won't last long. You're very brave for such a tender little thing" the man whispered as he hugged the boy close. Kohta struggled weakly as the man buried his face in his jet-black hair and breathed deep of the scent. His flails made him shriek in pain and he shuddered like a trapped mouse in a pythons coils.

"So soft... so sweet... shame that you have to die" the man continued. Lucy watching in horror as the man licked Kohtas cheek, her friend closing his eyes and shaking.

"Let him go!" Lucy shrieked, at a loss of what else to say. Though every fibre of her being wanted her to charge and force that fiend to let go of her beloved Kohta, kicking and biting like a demon, she knew that she stood no chance against the huge man.

And besides. The part of her mind still capable of thinking was worried what might happen to Kohta if the man decided to use that massive knife on her friend if she did anything rash.

"No. I don't think I will. But tell you what. You wait right there and keep quiet and still or I will stab your little friend here" the man said in a hauntingly calm voice.

"And I may get carried away and not stop until there is very little left of this... sweet little boy"

Lucy gaped in astonishment. Part of her terrified beyond all measure at the gentle, almost bored tone of this stranger as he held her dear Kohta in a vice grip. The threat of this death so alien to her young mind that it had stalled her.

But another part of her. A dark and hidden part. Was snarling and roaring at this desecration of 'her' Kohta. He was hers! He belonged to her, no one else should have power over his life or death! He was 'hers'!

"Lucy get out of here! I'm dead anyway! Save yourself!" Kohta yelled at her.

"I won't leave you" Lucy snarled, unknowingly her pupils had dilated to twin specks of deepest black.

"Lucy you have to escape! Get to the home and tell everyone what's happened it's the only way to save me!" Kohta bellowed though in his heart he doubted it. He knew he was dead. But he'd be damned if he'd let his past harm his friend.

But Lucy continued to stare at the brute before her, and the mans expression became calculating as he examined her stare. Despite his initial dismissal he was beginning to think there was more to this horned girl then her obvious mutation.

Lucy felt her heart pound and the world grey as the other whispered in her ear. "I can kill him Kohta" she whispered.

Kohta looked stricken, "No you won't! Lucy I'm not worth that. It's wrong to kill" he said forcefully.

"The scum deserves it"

"Your better then that Lucy. I won't let you become a monster like him"

"That's very rude" the brute said with a smile and twisted Kohtas arm painfully. The boy shrieked and Lucy snarled. "Leave him alone!" she roared.

_'Let me out Lucy. Give into your hate. Dream sweet dreams of blood and death and let me save Kohta. I can do it... we can do it..."_

Lucy panted heavily, her little chest rising and falling and her hands curled into tight fists as that wondrously tight and electrifying feeling took control of her. That pressure that had been steadily building inside for days begging to be released.

"What are you doing little girl" Kohtas captor asked with curiosity. His deep mad eyes staring without fear into Lucy's demonic orbs as the girl grew more worked up.

"I'm just about to ask you a question" Lucy said softly, her tone almost sweet.

"_Kill him Lucy. Tear him apart"_

"And what's that?" the brute said with a smile.

Lucy smiled back and Kohta was amazed that such an evil smirk had no affect on his captor.

"Are you enjoying this?" Lucy said with a sneer and reached deep inside for the gift she 'knew' she had.

"_Yeeeesssssss!"_

She felt the onrush of power, a feeling so powerful and ecstatic that if she were a little older she would relate it to orgasm. Her arms rose at her sides as her skin tingled with energy. She felt something inside her body stir sluggishly into life as she looked at her horrified Kohta and his intrigued captor.

'They're about to see something no one on this earth has ever seen before' the dark part of Lucy thought with glee.

But then as she was about to unleash her power, (even she wasn't entirely sure what it was) Kohtas eyes widened in surprise, "Lucy watch out!" he yelled a warning.

But so focused on the loathsome face of her prey, and with her inner voice screaming for bloodshed, she didn't even register Kohtas words.

All she understood was a second of shock as she sensed a large presence stand behind her then a sharp pain and grogginess as she was struck hard on the back of the head.

Falling to the ground she barely made out Kohtas panic filled cries and his minders gruff orders not to kill her as she fought for consciousness. As darkness began to fall and as her eyes dimmed she saw a pair of slender feet step into her eye line then a bandaged girl kneel down to look at her.

"_This could be a problem" _the red eyed girl whispered before Lucy completely passed out.

"BASTARDS!!" Kohta screamed in fury as he watched Lucy crumble to the ground. The man who had struck her stepped forward, his gun held low and loose in his hand as he looked haughtily at Kohta.

"Been a while kid" the murderer said teasingly and flashed a golden grin.

Kohta gaped at the man, too amazed to see his family's killer before him to properly reply. For a moment he just stared at the man, remembering all too clearly that arrogance stance, that handsome but deranged face, those pinprick pupils and disturbing leer. Except in his memories the man was coated in the blood of his family.

The next heartbeat Kohta threw himself at the man screaming bloody murder. He'd tear out his heart, cut up his eyes, smash those loathsome golden teeth in. Though he was easily held back by his captor his hate refused to let him bow down and his struggles and animalistic snarls didn't abate as he struggled to get his hands on his foe.

"He must hate you a lot" the brute said dryly as he held Kohta back. Twisting his arm, though painful, wasn't stopping the boys struggles.

The murderer leered at Kohta, "You have no idea Griff"

"KILL YOU!" Kohta roared much to the mans amusement.

"I don't doubt you wouldn't hesitate, but unfortunately for you I intend to live for many years to come"

The man nodded at 'Griff', "Shut him up"

Griff shifted his grip and with a terrific 'whack' dealt a heavy blow to Kohtas skull. The pain was eclipsed by the sudden blankness and disorientation as Kohta went limp, his eyes struggling to see as he almost passed out.

"Tough kid" Griff murmured as Kohta stayed conscious but limp and dazed in his grip. Picking the boy up Griff threw him over one shoulder and trudged out into the rain.

Kohta blearily looked up, terrified for Lucy. Too his relief he saw the murderer and another shape pick her up and follow them. At least they hadn't killed her on the spot.

Kohtas head dropped and all he could feel was the rain soaking him and the weakness in his limbs. He tried to focus on where they were going but his near unconscious state prevented him from focusing on anything but staying awake.

It could have been ten minutes or hours when Kohta realised they had left the graveyard and were walking along streets. He tried to find the strength to call for help but it wasn't happening.

The next clear moment the boy was carefully being deposited in the back of a van. Griff being surprisingly gentle as he lay Kohta down and climbed in after him. Lucy was unceremoniously dumped beside him and Kohta weakly reached for one of her delicate hands. He squeezed it but got no response.

The journey was uneventful. An oppressive silence filling the van as Kohta and Lucy were driven to god knows where. Kohta still hovered over the brink of blackout but he had something unexpected keep him awake.

He flinched and groaned in pain as a heavy hand stroked his hair. "Stop... it..." he protested. Griff merely chuckled and ran a finger down Kohtas cheek.

"You're the best yet. Never seen a kid as tough as you before... wish the boss didn't need you dead. I'd have loved to keep you" Griff said with a longing sigh.

"Maybe I can play with her" he added with a leer at Lucy. The sight alone brought a surge of anger fuelled strength to Kohta, "Don't... touch... her!" he snarled trying to rise. The huge brute lazily kicked him back down.

"Save your strength for later. You may wanna say some choice last words" he said with a chuckle.

Kohta panted for breath as he tried to focus his wits. Laying on the floor of the van, huddled close to Lucy he felt a powerful rush of fear as the true extent of his situation hit him. He and Lucy were in the grasp of a group of pitiless killers, one of which had killed Kohtas family, the other was a paedophile or some other deviant by all accounts. He was a marked kid as his testimony was the only thing that could reliably put his captor into jail. To top it all off not a soul knew where they were. If he and Lucy died it would be as if they vanished off the face of the earth.

'Oh god Lucy' His worse nightmare had actually happened. Because of his past his dearest friend had been dragged into this mess along with him. She could die...

"Oh Lucy... I'm so sorry..." he whispered as low and close to her ear as he could. He finally shed a tear as he huddled up next to her, praying fervently for some miracle to save his friend.

"We're here" the murderer called from the front. He glanced into the back and Kohta glared through his tears as the man smiled at him.

"Get them inside"

"Well boy here we are at last. You've caused me no end of trouble. Been real shite these last few months in hiding. Having to spend a lot of my money just to track you down"

"All in all it's a weight of my mind to have you here at last" the man said with a glinting smile.

"Screw you" Kohta hissed, glaring up at the man hatefully.

"He's got guts boss. Gotta give him that" the third man said. He hadn't stopped puffing on his cigarettes since Kohta had woken up. He was definitely nervous.

"True Mark, it's a pleasant surprise. Till now it's the only thing that's making me keep him alive. Curiosity" the murderer replied.

Kohta fought back his gulp at the reminder of his upcoming death. He looked away examining the room he had found himself him, searching again for some way out.

After the van had stopped he and Lucy had been dragged out and taken into this single house. Kohta was surprised to find himself at docks but as this house had a whole stretch of beach to itself and no neighbours for at least a mile he bleakly realised it was a perfect place to commit a murder.

Taken into this sparse living room. Just a table and chairs and lots of paperwork strewn about the place. Kohta had been tied to a chair despite his struggles and know was being stared at by the whole group.

Well... almost the whole group. The huge man named Griff was sitting on the floor beside Lucy's sprawled body idly touching her hair. Kohta felt his body burn in rage as the man traced a finger down the slumbering girls horns.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!"

Griff looked up in annoyance, "Boss can't I have a quiet moment with her. Alone?"

"Jesus" Mark whispered.

The 'boss' smiled, "Sorry Griff. But I'm enjoying watching him squirm"

"Look you have me. Lucy has nothing to do with this. Just let her go!"

"Sorry kid but I can't have any witnesses. That was the problem in the first place with you and your dad"

Kohta felt his eyes mist up at the reminder, "My dad was a good man. He never hurt anyone... he was good and kind and the best father anyone could have. Why'd you have to kill him. Why'd you have to take my family away from me"

"DAMMIT WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO ALL THIS TO ME!" Kohta screamed.

The man stepped closer to Kohta, the boy tensing against his bonds, a genuinely incensed look on his face.

"Because your idiot of a dad happened to stumble upon one of my business meetings! That's why! I always make sure my ass is covered. I don't get spied upon!"

"He didn't want to stumble on your stupid meetings. He was just doing a really late shift that night to help out a friend. He wasn't supposed to even be there!" Kohta argued back.

"Besides he may have just forgot it and carried on with his life if you hadn't murdered someone!"

"Yeah Joseph. Why did you kill that guy?" the smoker known as Mark piped up. Kohta noting the name of his family's murderer for the first time.

"Because though I had planned to make a deal with him to share profits in a lucrative trade I was planning I decided it would be more worthwhile to kill him and take all the winnings for myself. Plus he annoyed me and I enjoyed the idea, and action, of killing him"

"And if you ask me foolish questions again Mark I will rip you open and remove your heart" Joseph said with glacial coldness. Mark quailed under his stern gaze and looked away mumbling a, "just wondering".

"You utter bastard! I hope you rot in hell for what you've done! When they catch you I hope you get the chair with lightning rod stuck up your ass!" Kohta hissed, determined to hurl as much abuse as he could.

Joseph grinned widely, "My my what an imagination you have. But what makes you think I'll ever get caught?"

"Last time I checked 'Joseph' there was a massive manhunt for you and I was still a protected witness. If I die don't you think the police won't put two and two together and realise it was you that murdered me" Kohta sneered.

"Maybe they will Kohta. Unfortunately some of the police do have working brains. But still there's a little thing called evidence they'll need to justify convicting me"

Joseph walked around Kohta in a lazy circle, the boy straining to follow his movement.

"See Kohta your little 'escapades' with your friend there were the worst thing you could do right now. You have such a bad reputation at the home that when you're missing the staff there will probably neglect to search for a while believing you'll saunter back in your own time"

He laughed mockingly, "Amusing isn't it. How well protected you were left by the police. By the time your corpse is found... if it is ever found, Joseph sniggered, I'll be long acquitted of my crimes"

"You still killed my father. You're on the run. That will be enough to have you dogged for years" Kohta hissed. His heart burning with hate but his mind finding horrible truth with this bastards words.

Joseph nodded, "Yes you're quite right Kohta. This case will have the police watching me a long time. But I'm good at covering my tracks and, above all, I'm very patient. I don't mind keeping a low profile for months, maybe even a year just to cover my ass"

The man fingered his gun as he smirked down at Kohta. "Oh and I'm not 'on the run' Kohta. The police actually have a very good idea where I am. And they're waiting eagerly for me to come back"

At Kohtas confused look Joseph sneered, "At the moment all trails and even very expensive, and very authentic, doctored video records have me in the Bahamas's at the moment. On a well deserved holiday. At the moment the Japanese authority's are trying to secure my deportation and return to Japan. Thankfully a few friends of mine in the Bahamas are keeping the investigation as slow as possible"

"Once you're dead Kohta. I'll simple take my holiday and when I return to Japan I will be pleasant and complying to the police and after explaining that I've been away on business for ages and have no idea who your family are and that I deplore the horrible tragedy that happened to you"

Kohta was barely breathing by this point so tight with rage did he feel. His eyes were slits as he stared hatefully at his family's killer. "You'll never be free forever..." he hissed.

"Perhaps Kohta. But the future is impossible to predict. Maybe this will all fall apart and I will be executed for your murder but believe me when I say I very much DOUBT that will happen"

The mans smile had gone and now his icy eyes were fixed on Kohta with purpose as he slowly raised his gun and pointed it at Kohtas forehead.

"It's a shame boss. He was special" Griff said as he watched the exchange.

"That he is. But he's a threat to me and all threats have to die"

"Pity... well can I still keep this one boss?" Griff asked.

Kohta flicked his eyes away from the gun barrel in his face and almost choked as he saw Griff running a hand over Lucy's thigh. The girl was still unconscious and the huge man had the sickest look of delight on his face.

"Jesus Christ! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this! Let her go damn you!" Kohta screeched his voice finally cracking.

"As long as you dispose of her without incident you can have her for the night" Joseph answered, his eyes mocking as they bored into Kohtas.

There was a click as the golden toothed killer pulled the hammer back on his pistol and pressed it hard against Kohtas skull. To his credit Kohta didn't pull back but continued to damn the man with his incensed eyes.

"Goodbye kid" Joseph said cordially and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

"_So are you gonna get up and sort this mess out or lie there and die?"_

"..."

"_He will die. You will be raped and die. Do you want that future?"_

"...no"

"_Then why are you cowering here and not doing something about it?"_

Lucy raised her head from her knees and stared at the others single glowing eye. "I'm afraid" she whispered and hugged her knees.

The girl drew closer to Lucy and kneeled beside her. A pale hand reached out and rested on her shoulder reassuringly.

"_You are a living god Lucy. Your power is something so new and wondrous humanity will have no choice to bend their knee to you. You don't have to afraid of it. That special part of you yearning to be free... if you could see it you wouldn't be able to not love it"_

Lucy bristled slightly, "I'm not afraid of power. I've wanted that my whole life!"

The others single eye was confused, _"Then what do you fear?"_

Lucy swallowed hard, "Kohta..."

"_Ugh..."_

"If I kill he... he will reject me... he said he wouldn't let me become a killer... he has such faith in me. I can't ruin that"

"_Do you not know what is going to happen out in the world? Those people who have us will kill Kohta and you! I think he won't mind you saving his life"_

"_Though being a human it wouldn't surprise me that he could be that conceited"_ the other said with disgust.

Lucy snarled and slapped away the hand on her shoulder, "Don't talk about him like that! I saw what you did to him earlier!" the girl raged rising hotly to her feet.

"_He is a weakness you could do without Lucy! He continues to hold you back from your true potential!"_

"I won't be a killer!"

The other thrust her head forward, her single eye burning into Lucy's, _"Liar. It's all you think about. All you've ever wanted"_

"No... it isn't" Lucy whispered.

The other sniggered, _"How pathetic. You've been around humans too long Lucy. You've become weak"_

Lucy opened her mouth to scream abuse at her tormentor when a horrible sensation overtook her body. She hugged herself and shuddered as the other went rigid.

"What was that?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"_Someone touching something he has no right to touch"_

"That man! The sicko who has Kohta!" Lucy thought in horror.

"_Yes... you see Lucy? You see how corrupt and disgusting humans are?"_

"Not all of them..." Lucy defended weakly, her body shivering as unseen hands traced her skin.

"_Maybe not all but enough. Lucy no more games you have to act now. There's no time"_

"Oh Kohta... I... but I promised"

Unbidden the other snatches at images from Lucy's memories and played them back against the grey sky of the void. Lucy stared up at the sights of Kohta being attacked as they played over and over again. She saw her friend beaten and broken, held in punishing grips and mocked and tormented by his family's murderers. She saw his bleeding face, still defiant and proud, and she saw dark spectres close in around around and raise their hands to strike him.

"NO!"

Lucy felt tears trickle down her pale cheeks, "I won't let that happen! He doesn't deserve that! He 'never' deserved to be hurt so much!"

"He's so kind... so nice... oh Kohta. Oh my dear Kohta"

"_Then save him"_

Lucy tore her eyes from the horrible sights and blinked as the other drew right up against her. The young girl could feel the others breathe, warm but stale, against her skin. The others single eye burned into hers.

"_Unleash your power. Tear these fools who dared to threaten you both apart. Kill in his name. For him"_

"For him" Lucy echoed.

"_To protect the one you love. To protect Kohta. It's not being a murderer. It's being his saviour"_

Lucy was silent for long seconds then she gave a small nod. Closing her eyes she took a deep breathe and focused on the tense energy that was growing inside her. Unnoticed the other stepped behind Lucy and raised her slender arms like a priestess at prayer. Her own concentration focused on the girl kneeling at her feet.

Lucy let out a sigh as she felt the power within at last reach its focus and start to awaken. No more games. No more fooling around. They were coming. Lucy's arms were coming out to play.

"_That it... that's it Lucy"_

Lucy leaned back, her spine stretched taunt as she opened her eyes and stared out into the void. She felt the terrible energy inside uncoil itself from her and her eyes registered no fear or surprise, just resolute purpose, as four ghostly hands swayed above her.

"For you Kohta" she whispered, and with a single thought the arms raced into the sky and entered the material world.

They were no longer dreams. They were terrifying truths of reality. And all who encountered then would know the power of a young god.

With eyes of shining crimson and a fearsome visage to match Lucy looked out into the waking world and hissed, "Now you bastards are gonna pay"

For Kohta this moment had crossed his mind dozens of times. Not this particular death per say, but dying in general.

Until he meet Lucy he had had no fear of death and in many ways still didn't. Dying would bring him back to his family and free him of the terrible emptiness in his heart. In fact until recently it had been something he had looked forward to. An escape from this hell that had become his life.

But with a gun barrel pointed at his face he found himself wanting very much not to die. It wasn't for himself. He didn't want to leave Lucy alone with these fiends. Nor did he like the idea of his family's murderer going free after wiping out all of them. Even worse his death was about to be quick but he had no doubts that his friends would be much more drawn out.

But as Joseph drew back the hammer and that horrible click sounding like a bell to his panicked brain he found himself completely out of options. There was nothing he could do. He was really gonna die.

Joseph pulled back on the trigger and in that split second before his brains were about to be blasted out of the back of his skull Kohta felt a moment of complete peace. Nothing could change that so what was the point of being worried any more?

Still he had to get in a parting shot. "I hope you die horribly you fucker" he said boldly.

Joseph just smiled and fired.

"BANG!"

Kohta flinched back and shut his eyes tight but the instant agony of the bullet striking was never felt.

'Did I die so quickly I didn't even feel it?' he wondered.

"What the hell?" he heard Mark say in shock.

Kohta let out the breath he had been holding and opened his eyes. He was amazed to find himself still alive and breathing. But what amazed him even more was the lump of metal hovering before his eyes.

He blinked and the bullet dropped to the floor with a ping. "That was unexpected" Joseph said bemusedly. He looked at his gun, then the bullet on the floor, then back at the gun.

Kohtas mind was already in overdrive as he tried to understand what had just happened. Waving a flag for attention his memory reminded him of something important and his eyes fell suspiciously on Lucy.

What he saw made him gasp.

Griff heard the noise and looked up at Kohta curiously. Down on the floor, still with the mans hands on her, Lucy looked back at him with eyes of purest crimson.

"Holy..." Kohta gulped as the girls eyes stared back blankly. Her pupils had practically disappeared and all he could see was the blood red of her eyes stark within her pale face.

The girl twisted away from Griff, the movement so careful and without aggression that the man looked down dumbly as Lucy stood up tall and turned to face him, lowering her head and hiding her eyes behind her hair.

Griff cocked his head as the frail girl stood still as a statue, "What's up with you?" he asked.

Mark was watching the scene raptly but Joseph was still fiddling with his gun. He had picked up the bullet too and was staring at it critically. "Griff would you sort that kid out. I ain't got time for her to start screaming when I kill this brat" he said as he cocked his gun again and leered at Kohta.

The boy felt his body sweat with fear but it wasn't of the gun any longer. That horrible feeling of dread and terror had engulfed his senses again and though he had a gun in his face all he could focus on was the horned head of his friend.

Griff eyed his captive for a moment longer then shrugged and raised his meaty fist high above the girls red head. "Lights out kid. Stay asleep this time" he said then brought it down.

"No!" Kohta yelled.

Yet mere centremeters from striking Lucy the mans fist stopped dead. His brow furrowed as he tried to move his arm but found it locked in place. Under his fist the girls head slowly rose and for the first time in many long years Griff felt a sharp stab of fear.

'God what... what's wrong with her eyes?' the murderous thug wondered as the girls ruby red eyes stared up at him. There was no pupil in those demonic orbs and so enlarged were her iris' that it seemed her eyes were glowing with crimson light.

One moment Griff was staring in amazement at the tiny girl who, somehow, was holding his considerable strength at bay.

The next he knew nothing but pain.

The others in the room, two men and one boy, gaped in astonishment as Griff let out a howl of agony as his arm was wrenched back with punishing voice. The man had perhaps two seconds time to try and rip himself free of the force holding him at bay when there was a wet ripping sound and Griffs arm was torn off at the shoulder.

Blood jetted from the open wound and Griffs screams reached a new octave. "Bloody hell!" Joseph shouted as he swung his gun to bear on Lucy.

He fired. But the instant the gun thundered Griffs moaning body was thrown in the way, the man shrieking again as a bullet thumped into his back.

Blood spurted over Lucy but the girl paid no heed as droplets of red fluid ran down her cheeks. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and the unseen force holding Griff tightened its grip. The man let out a final choked grunt and then his body was pulled apart into gory chunks.

The fountain of blood was like a red geyser. Some even splattered over Kohta and he felt his stomach heave as the copper tang filled his nostrils. Mark had already vomited and collapsed to the floor and Kohta tried desperately not to follow his example.

Josephs' eyes were wide with disbelieve as Lucy stepped dainty over the mess that had once been a full grown man and stepped towards him. As her eyes looked up and meet his the man snarled and went to fire again.

"Bitch!" he roared and pointed his weapon towards her heart.

Lucy blinked, just that, a blink, and the mans arm was sliced off at the elbow. The shot from the gun going wide as the hand and forearm thudded as it hit the floor.

Joseph screamed and cringed back, holding a hand over his spurting wound.

Lucy stepped forward again and now she was barely two meters from the mobster. Mark looked up from his wound, madness and pain in his eyes, and reached for something under his jacket.

He pulled out a stiletto knife, the click as it sprung barely heard over Marks sobbing, and charged at the young girl.

Despite his hatred for the man Kohta felt some admiration for his final act. Still he couldn't help but feel like a weight had been lifted from his heart as the man was viciously cut in half as he swung for Lucy.

Josephs' two half's flew across the room, the floor now flooded with blood and gore, and her eyes glanced across at Kohta. The boy swallowed hard and forced himself to gaze back with question, "Lucy what have you done?" he whispered, more to himself then her, as the girl absent-mindedly shook some blood from her hand.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod"

Kohta looked across the room at the smoker who was huddled up against a wall, his eyes wide with terror, and practically trying to force his way through the brick to get out.

Lucy's eyes flicked over him and for a moment she just stared. Kohta felt his mouth go dry as that feeling returned, the sense of wrongness with the world. Some kind of haziness came to the air around his friend and a tingling feeling ran over his skin.

She took a step towards Mark, splatters of blood thrown gently upwards with every step, and Kohtas conscience finally raised its head and screamed out, 'this has to stop now'.

"Lucy that's enough, you have to stop now" Kohta said in a small voice.

The girl didn't reply, just took another step towards the last man.

Mark was openly crying and though he had a gun in his hand he was clearly too terrified to even think to use it. "Please just let me go kid. I'm sorry about what I said about you earlier, I'm sorry about everything! Let me go and you'll never have to see me again!" he pleaded as he huddled in a ball on the floor.

"Dammit Lucy that's enough! He's given up now, he's no danger to us, just let him go!" Kohta yelled hoarsely.

Lucy was now within touching distance of Mark and with graceful movement she reached out and carefully laid a hand on the mans skull, rubbing his hair gently. Mark was frozen with fear and confusion and could only stare up at the silent girl.

"He knows about us. He will always be a danger" Lucy said frankly.

Before Kohta could yell a denial, or even Mark let out one last scream, Lucy tightened her hold on his hair and a flash of light raced across Marks throat.

The mans head parted from his body. The arterial spray drenching Lucy as she stepped back and held Marks head up like a trophy. His body slumped back and steadily soaked the world around it in crimson as Kohta stared in utter disbelief.

Lucy lifted Marks head and examined it curiously. The look of surprise was still etched on his dead features. "A quick end" Lucy said calmly and dropped Marks head on top of his body.

Kohta felt tears prick his eyes and looked away with a snarl of disgust. What had just happened? How had Lucy done all this? Should he be grateful or upset?

In the end he cared not for those scum's lives, though he would still rather be merciful, no his worry was what had happened to Lucy. What she appeared to become.

'Oh god... I'm sorry I forced this on you'

He heard footsteps and looked up to find Lucy standing tall above him. He had to admit her bloodstained form was pretty intimidating, and her staring red eyes, haughty and terrible, did make a chill go down his spine.

Yet. Kohta had always known he was a marked man and such fear had no effect on him. He gazed back at his friend, feeling the tingle on his skin and suspecting what she was considering, and mustered up the best smile he could manage.

Whatever happened he'd always be grateful for the time they spent together.

"If this is the end Lucy I'll say I was happy being your friend and I'm sorry that my past caused all this mate" he laughed humourlessly and gave as best a shrug as he could while tied. "Pretty lame I guess but... I'm grateful for the kindness you showed me Lucy" he finished with heartfelt feeling.

For a moment Lucy stared back at his watery smile without emotion. Then she blinked and let out a sigh, "Oh Kohta"

She lowered her head, hiding her eyes, and that electric feel returned to the air. Kohta didn't bother to brace himself, he was just sad he couldn't see her eyes as he died, but what happened next shocked the hell out of him.

He felt hands, small slender hands running over his body. He shivered not with discomfort, but with pleasant surprise at the gentle touch, the hands running over his body and soothing him.

His mind whirled as he looked at Lucy and saw her arms held loose at his side. 'Invisible hands' that was her power?

Yet hands with obviously tremendous strength and speed. One traced his ribs and he giggled at the touch, "Tickles!" he yelped with a laugh.

Lucy finally looked up and Kohta felt himself beam when he finally saw a smile on her pale bloodstained face and her eyes back to their previous warmth.

But she had a very mischievous smile...

Kohta screeched as unseen fingers tickled his sides mercilessly. "Stoppit! Hahaha! Please I, hehe! I give!" he laughed as he tried to squirm away from Lucy's other hands but it was impossible while tied up.

The tickling continued and Kohta laughed so hard he started to cry. Lucy was openly smiling, pleased with her conquest of him.

'I'm bound in a chair, with three dead men who have been horribly ripped apart in the room, and I'm being tickled with the very thing that did that to them... and I'm enjoying it' Kohta thought with, what was probably, an unhealthy thrill.

The tickling stopped and Kohta fought to catch his breath. Lucy's expression grew serious, "Stay very still Kohta" she ordered as her pupil contracted to a pinprick.

Kohta nodded and fought not to flinch as the haziness returned and the ropes holding him were sliced off in a matter of seconds.

The boy gingerly stood up, rubbing life back into his hands, and took in the room again. His stomach turned threateningly at all the blood and when he looked back at Lucy she frowned at his expression.

She was shaking, trembling, and the boy noticed the horned girl was swaying slightly, "I had no choice" she said defiantly.

Kohta didn't answer, he wasn't even sure what his answer should be. But as he looked back calmly at his friends tough eyes he started as they suddenly drooped and felt shut.

"Shit!" Kohta darted forward and caught Lucy as she passed out. Her body hung from his arms completely limp and Kohta held her close, brushing the hair from her eyes and feeling his heart panic as she refused to wake up.

"Lucy. Lucy! Lucy wake up you red haired annoyance! Lucy!"

Kohta sighed and hefted Lucy into his arms holding her close to his chest. He stood tall, feeling Lucy's breath rapid and strained against his neck, and took in the devastation around him.

Idly he wondered if hell could compete with this slaughter house of a room.

Lucy's breath hitched and her body trembled violently, Kohta held her tight and quickly made his way towards the exit.

As he stepped out of this room, where so much had changed in his life, and into the world he knew with certainty that nothing was every gonna be the same again.

But... as he looked down at the bloodstained angel in his arms he knew that already his choices in this life were clear.

"Whatever happens Lucy, I will always be by your side" he whispered.

He laid a chaste kiss on her brow, ignoring the copper taste of the blood on her skin, and walked out into the next chapter of his life.

With his angel forever in his arms.

**End Vector Two.**

**On the next volume of Elfin Lied: the little girl struggles to control the darkness within her as her champion watches helplessly. Peace is lost and a friendship tested to breaking point as more enemies strike at the young goddess unaware of the chaos they will reap.**

**Blood flies and lives are lost in the next episode of Elfin Lied 'Escape'.**

_Curtain falls and this show is over... for now. I hope to the bottom of my heart that you all enjoyed this and you'll find the time to give this lowly writer a little feedback just top make his winter a little warmer._

_I'll work on the next chapter ASAP and believe me, it's gonna get worse for our hero's very soon._

_;) laters!_


End file.
